Parallelen II, Die Erkenntnis
by EirienGER
Summary: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu der Fanfiction "Parallelen".  Dean und Julies Wiedersehen läuft nicht ganz wie geplant. Und auch bei Sam gibt es einige Probleme - allerdings einer anderen Art...


Summary: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu der Fanfiction "Parallelen".

Dean und Julies Wiedersehen läuft nicht ganz wie geplant. Und auch bei

Sam gibt es einige Probleme - allerdings einer anderen Art...

Story Notes:

Disclaimer: (Danke, ) All publicly recognizable characters,

settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original

characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no

way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media

franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sam grinste und blickte seinen Bruder von der Seite an.

"Was ist los?", fragte Dean und wandte seinen Blick von der Straße ab.

Gerade hatten sie einen kurzen Tankstop gemacht. Nun wollten sie das

letzte Stück bis nach Boston zurücklegen, wo scheinbar ein Vampir sein

Unwesen trieb.

"Weißt du, ich bin echt stolz auf Dich.", sagte Sam und blickte ihn

weiter an.

"Was ist kaputt?"

Dean machte es wahnsinnig, wenn Sam immer so lange um den heißen Brei

herum redete.

"Du telefonierst seit 2 Wochen regelmäßig mit Julie!"

"Nein, mache ich nicht!", gab Dean patzig zurück.

"Ich weiß es. Du machst es, wenn ich in der Dusche bin, beim Essen holen

oder gerade eben, als Du sagtest Du müsstest mal. Du brauchst das nicht

vor mir zu verstecken!"

Dean schürzte die Lippen und starrte wieder auf die wenig befahrene

Straße, die sich vor ihnen noch kilometerweit ausbreitete.

"Na schön! Ich wollte nicht, dass Du Wind davon kriegst!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich so was normalerweise nicht mache, okay? Bist Du jetzt

zufrieden? Sie hatte Probleme mit dem Umzug und war nervös wegen dem

Treffen mit Bobby. Deshalb haben wir öfter telefoniert.", fragte Dean

genervt.

Sam lachte leise. "Ja, klar Dean. Und mir ist noch was aufgefallen. Du

hast es tatsächlich geschafft, in der Zwischenzeit keine anderen Frauen

aufzureißen."

Dean warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. Sam trieb es eindeutig zu weit.

"Ich bin kein notgeiler Affe, der jeder Tussi hinterher steigen muss!"

Sams Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

"Und je näher das nächste Wochenende rückt, desto besser wird Deine Laune!"

"Und was zum Teufel versuchst Du mir gerade zu sagen, huh? Was sollen

diese... diese - Herrgott Sam, was willst Du von mir?", fragte Dean und

fuchtelte mit der Hand.

Diese Unterhaltung gefiel ihm nicht. Gar nicht. Und wenn Sam nicht die

Klappe halten würde, dann würde er an den Straßenrand fahren und er

konnte die letzten 300 Kilometer trampen.

"Du bist verliebt!"

"Ach, so ein Quatsch!", grummelte er und sah wieder auf die Straße.

Er war nicht verliebt. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, dann würde er es vor

Sam nicht zugeben.

"Verliebt!", stieß er leise und vorwurfsvoll hervor.

Erneut warf er Sam einen beleidigten Blick von der Seite zu, während

dieser wieder lachte und es sich auf dem Sitz bequem machte.

"Ich kann gar nicht glauben, wie viele Bücher Sie haben, Bobby!", rief

Julie, während der ältere Mann ihnen etwas zu Trinken aus der Küche holte.

Heute war ihr zweites Treffen mit ihm und sie war dieses Mal weit

weniger aufgeregt. Sie mochte Bobby jetzt schon. Er hatte eine herzliche

Art und wie er mit Begeisterung über die verschiedenen alten Schriften

und Bedeutungen von Symbolen sprach, sie immer wieder fragte ob er ihr

dies oder das erklären solle, zeigte, dass er sich wirklich gerne Zeit

für sie nahm und ihr helfen wollte.

"Das sind noch nicht alle.", antwortete er schmunzelnd als er zurück

kam. "Im Keller hab ich noch einige Regale voll."

"Die müssen ein Vermögen wert sein."

"Ja.", gab er nur zurück und setzte sich.

Obwohl sein Haus ziemlich herunter gekommen wirkte, strahlte es etwas

gemütliches und heimeliges aus.

"Und wie läuft es mit der Wohnung?", fragte Bobby.

"Gut! Heute Morgen ist endlich alles fertig geworden und ich kann in den

nächsten Tagen meine Kisten auspacken.", antwortete Julie lächelnd. "Sie

kommen doch am Samstag auch zum Essen, oder?"

"Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob die beiden Jungs mich sehen wollen.",

antwortete Bobby. "Ihr Dad und ich hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung

bei unserem letzten Treffen."

"Davon haben sie nichts erwähnt.", gab Julie zurück und blickte ihn

interessiert an. "Wo ist ihr Vater überhaupt? Was ist er für ein Mensch?"

"Kind, diese Fragen stellst Du besser nicht mir. Dean würde mir in den

Hintern treten, wenn ich hier lang und breit mit Dir über die

Familiengeschichte der Winchesters plaudere. Tut mir leid, aber das geht

nicht."

Etwas enttäuscht nahm Julie einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser, hakte aber

nicht weiter nach. Sie und Dean hatten sich bei ihren kurzen Telefonaten

meistens über Belanglosigkeiten unterhalten. Sie war jedoch gespannt, ob

er ihr bei seinem Besuch am kommenden Wochenende endlich mehr über sich

erzählen würde. Überhaupt freute sie sich sehr auf das Wiedersehen. Sie

vermisste ihn schrecklich, auch wenn er und Sam noch nicht lange weg

waren und sie mit dem Verkauf des Ladens und dem Umzug mehr als genug zu

tun gehabt hatte. Hinzu kam, dass Evie sie täglich mit Anrufen oder

e-mails bombardierte und jedes kleine Detail ihrer -wie Eve es nannte-

Beziehung wissen wollte. Julie konnte ihr aber bislang nur wenige

Antworten liefern, was bei Eve zu reichlich unnötigen Ratschlägen und

ausgefallenen Ideen führte... zumindest war es unterhaltsam zu lesen,

was Eve sich in ihrem verdrehten kleinen Kopf da alles ausdachte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, die Beiden freuen sich, Sie zu sehen. Dean hat doch

mit Ihnen telefoniert und gefragt ob ich kommen kann, oder?"

Bobby nickte.

"Na also! Samstag um sechs Uhr bei mir!"

Er lachte leise und zog dann ein bereit liegendes Buch zu ihnen hinüber.

"Also schön. Fangen wir an. Du kannst mich übrigens duzen. So alt bin

ich nun doch noch nicht."

Julie lächelte. "Okay! Danke."

"Erinnerst Du Dich an den letzten Exorzismus, den ich Dir gestern

gezeigt hatte?"

"An jedes Wort."

Sie erinnerte sich an alles, was Bobby ihr in den Büchern zeigte. Es

war, als hätte sie niemals etwas anderes in ihrem Leben getan, als

dieses Wissen in sich aufzunehmen. Je mehr sie darüber erfuhr, desto

begieriger wurde sie zu erfahren, was es auf sich hatte.

"Gut, sehr gut. Jetzt weißt Du, was er bedeutet und wozu Du ihn anwenden

kannst. Ich habe heute Morgen einen Weiteren gefunden, der sehr schnell

zum Austritt des Dämons aus einem Körper führen soll. Mal sehen, ob Du

den ebenfalls schon kennst. Danach werden wir ihn übersetzen..."

Er erklärte ihr, wie man manche Worte richtig aussprach und dann wartete

er geduldig ab, bis Julie sich den Absatz durchgelesen hatte und ob ihr

etwas davon bekannt vorkam.

Wenn sie etwas Neues in ihren Erinnerungen fand, einen Spruch oder ein

Symbol das ihr in den Sinn kam wenn sie durch einen Satz oder ein Wort

darüber stolperte, notierten sie alles in einem kleinen Buch, welches

Bobby mit einem Schutzsymbol versehen hatte. Am Abend zuvor hatte sie

gesehen, dass er dieses Buch in eine kleine Kiste legte und diese dann

in einem anderen Zimmer verstaute. Scheinbar wollte er verhindern, dass

irgend jemand - oder irgend etwas - sich der Aufzeichnungen bemächtigte.

Regungslos harrte Gienah in der Kälte aus und ließ das Haus, in dem Sie

sich aufhielt, nicht aus den Augen.

Gienah fühlte weder Kälte, noch verspürte sie den Drang sich zu bewegen.

Hunger und Durst waren schon lange aus ihrer Erinnerung verschwunden.

Das Einzige was zählte, war ihr Auftrag. Noch musste sie sich

zurückhalten, musste beobachten und berichten. Doch schon bald würde sie

endlich ihre steifen, langen Finger auf die zarte, junge Haut legen und

ihr langsam die Luft abschnüren, während sie ihr die Kehle zudrückte.

Sie würde nicht mal die Gelegenheit haben, zu schreien.

Und danach würde die Arbeit erst richtig beginnen...

"Alter, Du hast den Vampir aber verdammt schnell erledigt.", sagte Sam,

während sie ihre Sachen im Kofferraum verstauten.

Dean zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern. Seit zwei Tagen waren sie in

Boston und hatten den Kerl schnell aufgespürt. Jetzt war der Job endlich

erledigt und sie konnten weiter zu Bobby fahren.

"Ich verstehe schon, Du hast es eilig.", stichelte Sam weiter.

Seit zwei Tagen musste sich Dean dieses Gerede in unregelmäßigen

Abständen anhören. So langsam ging ihm sein Bruder wirklich auf die Nerven.

"Sam, noch ein Wort und ich schwöre Dir, ich stecke Dich hier in den

Kofferraum und drehe das Radio auf, damit ich Dein Gelaber nicht mehr

hören muss!"

Sam grinste und hob die Hände. "Schon gut. Schon gut."

Dean räumte weiter den Kofferraum auf und versuchte, sich abzuregen.

"Weiß Bobby schon, dass wir erst morgen im Laufe des Tages kommen

werden?", fragte Sam.

"Wenn wir es heute bis nach Minnesota schaffen, rufe ich ihn an.",

antwortete Dean und seufzte.

Heute war Mittwoch. Sie würden also frühestens Donnerstag-Abend da sein.

Eigentlich hatte er geplant, pünktlich zum Feiertag zu erscheinen. Doch

dann war dieser verdammte Vampir dazwischen gekommen. Nun hatte Julie

das Essen bereits auf Samstag verschoben. Aber vielleicht konnte er sie

doch noch am Thanksgiving-Abend überraschen...

"Hör zu. Wir müssen in Minnesota nicht übernachten. Ich schlafe, während

Du fährst und dann wechseln wir. So werden wir schneller da sein.",

schlug Sam vor und das war das erste Vernünftige, das Dean in den

letzten Tagen von ihm zu hören bekam.

Er zog seinen Kopf unter dem Kofferraumdeckel hervor und sah ihn an.

"Das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte er und blickte ihn dankbar an.

Sam winkte ab und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Kurz nach Acht kam Julie in ihrer neuen Wohnung an und ließ sich auf das

Sofa fallen. So lange bei Bobby zu bleiben hatte sie eigentlich gar

nicht geplant - doch sie hatte irgendwie die Zeit vergessen.

Nach einigen Minuten raffte sie sich auf und fing an, einige

Umzugskisten auszupacken. Wenn sie bis Samstag fertig werden wollte,

musste sie sich beeilen. Den Großteil hatte sie bereits in den Schränken

verstaut, doch der Wohnung fehlte definitiv noch der letzte Schliff. Sie

schaltete das Radio ein und räumte summend ihre CDs und DVDs in das

dafür vorgesehene Regal. Während sie diese sortierte, blickte sie aus

dem Fenster auf die gut beleuchtete Straße. Eine Person stand vor ihrem

Wohnhaus und sah genau in diesem Moment zu ihrem Fenster hoch. Julie

beobachtete, wie die Person nun mit gesenktem Kopf langsam weiter ging.

Wie lange sie da wohl schon gestanden haben mochte? Eine Gänsehaut kroch

ihr über den Rücken und sie verließ schnell das Zimmer.

"Gleich morgen früh wirst Du Deine Gardinen aufhängen!", sagte sie zu

sich selbst und suchte sofort nach der entsprechenden Kiste.

Gienah bog um die Ecke und platzierte sich dort, wo sie bereits die

letzten Nächte verbracht hatte. Es war töricht gewesen, sich zu

entfernen und das Mädchen direkt zu beobachten. Sie brauchte sie nicht

zu sehen um zu wissen, was in der Wohnung vorging - sie fühlte, was sie

gerade tat, konnte sie deutlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge sehen. Doch es

war zu verlockend gewesen...

Sie hatte ihre Opfer schon immer gerne betrachtet, bevor sie endlich

ihre Arbeit erledigen durfte. In freudiger Erwartung schloss sie ihre

Augen - es würde bald soweit sein. Vielleicht noch heute Nacht...

"Hey Dean, ich kann jetzt weiter fahren.", sagte Sam und rieb sich den

Schlaf aus den Augen.

"Ich bin noch fit.", antwortete dieser.

"Ach ja? Darum bin ich auch gerade von Deinem Gähnen aufgewacht."

Dean warf ihm einen Blick zu und Sam konnte deutlich sehen, wie müde er

inzwischen geworden war.

Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass er mehr als 4

Stunden geschlafen hatte.

"Warum hast Du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte er.

"Weil ich weiß, dass Du den Verkehr rund um Chicago hasst. Außerdem lief

es bis vor einer halben Stunde wirklich gut."

"Lass mich an der nächsten Tankstelle einen Kaffee holen und danach

setze ich mich ans Steuer, okay?"

Dean nickte. Sie hatten noch etwa sieben Stunden Fahrt vor sich und das

hätte er wirklich nicht mehr geschafft.

Wenige Meilen darauf parkte er den Impala auf dem Rastplatz einer

Tankstelle und Sam verschwand im Laden. Dean rieb sich mit Zeigefinger

und Daumen über den Nasenrücken und schloss kurz die schmerzenden Augen.

Wenn alles gut lief, würde er Julie tatsächlich heute Abend überraschen

können und er war gespannt, wie sie reagieren würde.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, als die Fahrertür geöffnet wurde. Sam

streckte den Kopf herein.

"Rutsch rüber.", sagte er und Dean rückte zur Seite. "Hier!"

Sam stellte seinen Kaffeebecher auf das Armaturenbrett und legte ihm

eine kleine Tüte in den Schoß, welche er sofort öffnete.

"Ein Sandwich.", stellte er nüchtern fest.

"Happy Thanksgiving.", antwortete Sam und lächelte. "Das ist ein

Truthahnsandwich und dieses Ding hier... gab es gratis dazu..."

Er hob eine kleine Fahne die man an der Fensterscheibe befestigen

konnte, in die Höhe. Auf einer Seite stand der soeben von Sam genannte

Spruch und auf der anderen Seite prangte ein farbenfroher, gezeichneter

Truthahn.

"Ich glaube mir wird übel.", sagte Dean. "Schmeiß das Ding weg!"

Sam lachte. "Ich glaube, Bobby würde uns nicht ins Haus lassen, wenn er

uns damit vorfahren sieht."

Dean entwand seinem Bruder die Fahne, öffnete die Beifahrertür und warf

sie in hohem Bogen ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

"Umweltverschmutzer!", rief eine Frau, die gerade ihren Wagen verlassen

hatte und ihre beiden kleinen Kinder an den Händen hielt. Eins der

Mädchen stürzte sich sofort auf die Fahne und schwenkte sie glücklich.

Die Frau blickte ihn jedoch weiterhin böse funkelnd an. Dean schlug

schnell die Tür wieder zu und sank tiefer in den Sitz.

"Fahr los!", knurrte er.

Julie hatte in dieser Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Irgend etwas

beschäftige sie, doch sie konnte es nicht genau in Worte fassen. Es

schien fast, als würde sie dieses ganze Wissen, das sie sich im Moment

aneignete nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Es schien sie zu verändern, denn

immer mehr spürte sie den Drang, manche Sachen auszuprobieren von denen

sie nun wusste. Doch ein anderer Teil in ihr fürchtete sich davor, weil

sie sich noch zu wenig auskannte. Sie hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen.

Heute war Thanksgiving und daher würde sie Bobby erst am Samstag beim

Essen wiedersehen. Für den morgigen Tag hatte sich Ben angekündigt, der

inzwischen eine schöne Wohnung in Chicago bezogen hatte. Und Samstag

würden Sam und Dean endlich vorbei kommen. Sie lächelte und malte sich

aus, wie Dean sie wohl begrüßen würde - sie hatte sich ein hübsches

braunes Kleid gekauft und würde sich die Haare hochstecken, so wie bei

ihrem letzten Abend am Fluss. Sie seufzte leise und hielt kurz inne. Sie

wünschte, es wäre bereits Samstag.

Sich wieder auf die Realität besinnend, zog sie ihre frisch gewaschenen

Gardinen aus der Waschmaschine und begann, diese Aufzuhängen. Nun würde

sie auch gegen Blicke allzu neugieriger Nachbarn geschützt sein. Sie

fragte sich, ob vielleicht auch diese Person der Grund dafür gewesen

war, dass sie heute Nacht so wirre Träume gehabt hatte... immer wieder

hatte sie ein paar emotionslose Augen vor sich auftauchen sehen und war

mehrfach aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt. Vielleicht war es aber auch

einfach der ganze Stress, den sie in letzter Zeit gehabt hatte...

In ihrem Versteck wartete Gienah noch immer auf ein Zeichen, eine

Anweisung, dass sie das Mädchen endlich mitnehmen durfte. Nacht für

Nacht hoffte sie darauf, doch Er schien noch auf etwas bestimmtes zu

warten. Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig und hatte sich zu weit in ihren

Geist vorgewagt, hatte ihre Träume durchstreift. Bei ihrem heutigen

Bericht würde sie fragen, wann es endlich soweit war...

"Wo sind wir?", fragte Dean, während er seinen verspannten Rücken

durchstreckte und eine bequemere Position suchte.

"Hinter Minneapolis, noch 80 Meilen bis Fargo.", teilte Sam ihm mit.

"Warum hast Du mich so lange schlafen lassen?"

"Weil Du es nötig hattest, Mann.", antwortete er und schaltete das Radio

ein.

"Ich fahre das letzte Stück.", sagte Dean verschlafen. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Nicht, dass Du keine Armbanduhr hättest - aber ich gebe Dir gerne die

gewünschten Auskünfte.", sagte Sam. "Es ist kurz nach drei Uhr am

Nachmittag. Das Wetter ist schön, wir haben ziemlich viel Verkehr

aufgrund des Feiertags und ich schätze, wir werden so gegen sechs bei

Bobby ankommen."

Sam sah im Augenwinkel, wie ein kurzes Lächeln Deans Lippen umspielte,

als er die prognostizierte Ankunftszeit hörte.

"Ich brauch´ ´nen Kaffee.", war jedoch alles, was Dean darauf erwiderte

und dann lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe.

"Dean, los! Zeig, dass Du Dich freust, dass wir es heute noch zu Julie

schaffen!", flachste Sam weiter und blickte Dean von der Seite an.

Dieser wandte sich ihm nun endlich zu und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Hast Du was geraucht?"

Sam lachte. "Nein!"

"Dann würde ich Dir empfehlen, dass Du jetzt mal wieder den Rand hälst."

"Ich freu mich doch nur für Dich! Und vor uns liegt ein langes

Wochenende ohne Job. Keiner von uns ist verletzt und wir können einfach

mal entspannen... wie lange hatten wir das schon nicht mehr?"

"Ist ziemlich lange her.", sagte Dean.

"Weißt Du noch, dieses eine Thanksgiving das wir in diesem schäbigen

Motel verbracht haben? Du warst ungefähr 13 und hast versucht, das

Essen, das Dad uns besorgt hatte, im Backofen warm zu machen!", er

lachte leise. "Nur, dass der Behälter für die Mikrowelle gedacht war!"

"Da war aber keine Mikrowelle in dem verdammten Zimmer!", antwortete

Dean und grinste. "Und ich hab wie immer die Beschreibung auf der

Verpackung nicht gelesen."

"Dad hätte uns nach seiner Rückkehr am liebsten gelyncht, glaube ich. Er

musste 2 Stunden die Reste des verschmorten Plastiks aus dem Backofen

kratzen und dazu noch etwas für den kaputten Tisch hinlegen, auf den Du

die Reste geschmissen hattest. Die hatten sich in den Tisch gebrannt!"

"Und Du hast mir den ganzen Abend die Ohren voll gejammert, dass wir nun

verhungern müssten!"

"Daran erinnere ich mich nicht mehr.", gab Sam kichernd zu. "Aber Dein

Gesicht kann ich noch heute vor mir sehen, als Du den Fehler bemerkt hast."

Dean lächelte und sein Blick driftete einen Moment ins Nichts.

"Wäre toll, wenn Dad auch hier wäre, nicht?", fragte er dann und Sam

warf ihm einen Blick zu.

Natürlich, Dean würde sich wünschen mit ihrem Vater Thanksgiving zu

feiern - doch Sam... er müsste erst einmal das Wiedersehen mit ihm

überstehen...

"Wir finden ihn, Dean."

Sein Bruder nickte und setzte dann wieder ein Lächeln auf, das jedoch

nicht bis zu den Augen reichte - eine von Dean oft verwandte Geste,

welche Sam sofort durchschaute.

"Weißt Du noch, als wir die Thanksgiving-Deko dieses alten Ehepaars in

Brand gesteckt haben? Ich glaube, es waren die Besitzer dieser Pension

in der wir...", begann Dean nun zu erzählen und Sam hörte ihm mit

gemischten Gefühlen aufmerksam zu, während er den Wagen immer weiter

Richtung Bismarck steuerte.

"Jungs!"

"Hey Bobby!", sagte Sam und grinste. Dean stand hinter ihm und nickte

dem älteren Mann zu.

"Kommt rein!", er hielt ihnen die Tür auf und beide traten über die

Schwelle. "Ich hatte erst Samstag mit euch gerechnet und mich ganz schön

über Deinen Anruf gewundert, Dean."

Er führte sie in die Küche, wo die Brüder am Tisch platz nahmen - einer

der wenigen Orte, wo sich keine Bücher türmten und man nicht erst etwas

wegräumen musste, um einen Sitzplatz zu finden.

"Bier?", fragte er.

"Für mich nicht.", antwortete Dean und erntete dafür einen erstaunten

Blick von Bobby und von seinem Bruder. "Ich muss noch mal weg."

Sam grinste und lehnte sich lässig im Stuhl zurück. "Wir wollen Dich

nicht aufhalten, Mann."

"Wo willst Du noch hin?", fragte Bobby und stellte nun lediglich 2 Bier

auf dem Tisch ab.

Dean fuhr sich nervös über die Lippen.

"Ich will Julie besuchen.", antwortete er dann kleinlaut. "Sie rechnet

erst Samstag mit uns und ich will sie überraschen."

Bobby blickte ihn interessiert an.

"Bahnt sich da was zwischen euch an?", fragte er und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Sie ist ein echt klasse Mädchen, Dean!"

Dieser biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte Sam an, der zufrieden

lächelte. Zumindest hielt er seinen Mund und erzählte Bobby nicht

sofort, was los war - doch das würde er mit Sicherheit tun, wenn er

gleich das Haus verlassen würde. Er hasste solche Situationen... er

hätte Sam rauslassen und sofort weiterfahren sollen! Aber das wäre

unhöflich gewesen.

Hörbar stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen und stand auf.

"Ich fahre dann! Wir sehen uns später."

Schnell verließ er das Haus und ging die Stufen der Veranda hinunter.

Kurz vor dem Impala stoppte er - hatte er gerade ein Geräusch

wahrgenommen? Er lauschte noch einen Augenblick, dann trottete Bobbys

Hund Rumsfeld um die Ecke und setzte sich hechelnd auf den Boden.

"Na, Kleiner?", rief Dean ihm zu und stieg dann in den Impala.

Bewegungslos beobachtete Eli, wie sich der Jäger in seinen Wagen setzte

und endlich los fuhr. Nach all den Tagen die er nun schon hier wartete,

hatte der alte Hund es aufgegeben, ihn anzuknurren oder angreifen zu

wollen. Eli hätte den Köter mühelos erledigen können, doch er durfte

keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Düster blickte er dem alten,

schwarzen Wagen hinterher als dieser vom Grundstück raste und er

beobachtete, wie sich der aufgewirbelte Staub langsam wieder legte. Wenn

alles lief wie vermutet, würde Gienah ihm heute die Nachricht bringen,

die er hören wollte - und dann würden sie endlich beginnen können.

Julie hatte an diesem Tag ein gutes Stück Arbeit geschafft - sie hatte

alle wichtigen Kisten ausgeräumt, die Dekorationen vorgenommen und eine

riesige Einkaufsliste für den nächsten Tag geschrieben, damit sie gleich

am Morgen los gehen und alles besorgen konnte, was sie für das Essen am

Samstag benötigen würde. Sie hoffte, dass alle ihre geplanten Gerichte

mögen würden, denn sie hatte vor, sich so richtig auszutoben.

Gerade wollte sie im Bad noch etwas Wäsche aufhängen, als es klingelte.

Sie fluchte leise und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel - zerzauste Haare,

schlabberige Klamotten. Auf Besuch war sie heute nicht eingestellt und

sie überlegte kurz, erst gar nicht zu öffnen. Aber vielleicht war es

Bobby? Er war schließlich der Einzige hier, der ihre neue Adresse kannte

und es könnte etwas Wichtiges sein.

Also strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging zur Eingangstür.

Schnell warf sie einen Blick durch den Spion und erstarrte.

Dean!

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und zog ein Grimasse. Er war

hier! Jetzt! Wie sie aussah! Doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln ihrem

Gesicht aus und in ihrem Bauch tobten tausende Schmetterlinge - er war

hier, um sie zu überraschen! Schnell drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Tür.

"Was machst Du denn hier?", rief sie und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Er lachte leise und hielt sie fest, bis sie sich etwas zurücklehnte und

ihn anblickte.

"Ich dachte, ich überrasche Dich.", antwortete er und strich ihr eine

Strähne aus der Stirn. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Dir auch!", antwortete sie und küsste ihn. "Die Überraschung ist Dir

gelungen."

Sie hielt ihn weiterhin fest umschlungen und schloss ihre Augen. Am

liebsten würde sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

"Bittest Du mich nicht rein?", fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

"Doch, natürlich!", sagte Julie und löste die Umarmung.

Schnell ging sie voraus und hob ihm die Tür auf. Er trat ein und blickte

sich kurz um. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr.

"Ist Ben schon da?", fragte er und heftete seinen Blick an ihr fest.

"Kommt morgen. Wir sind alleine."

Julie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und war gerade nicht zu ganzen Sätzen

fähig. Ihr Atem ging unweigerlich schneller, ihr Herz raste - sie konnte

die Spannung zwischen ihnen deutlich spüren. Und dieser Blick! Wenn er

sie mit seinen grünen Augen weiter so ansah...

"Gut!", sagte Dean, machte plötzlich einen Schritt auf sie zu, presste

sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand, vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Haar

und küsste sie stürmisch.

Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, während

er nun ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte.

"Wo ist Dein Schlafzimmer?", fragte er atemlos.

"Hinten links.", hauchte sie und schloss die Augen.

Sie spürte, wie er sie hochhob und in das Zimmer trug, genoss das

Gefühl, als seine starken Arme sie scheinbar mühelos und vorsichtig auf

dem Bett niederließen. Sofort war er über ihr und küsste sie erneut,

während seine Hände langsam von ihren Handgelenken abwärts wanderten und

er ihr schließlich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Seine Berührungen auf

ihrer nackten Haut sandten einen wohligen Schauer durch ihren Körper und

sie seufzte auf. Sie war glücklich - glücklich ihn endlich so nah bei

sich zu spüren...

Gienah lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Eli - heute hatte sie

endlich etwas Neues zu berichten und sie hoffte, dass dies die Nachricht

war, auf die er wartete.

"Noch ein Bier, Sam?", fragte Bobby.

"Nein, danke.", gab dieser zurück und hob noch nicht mal den Kopf,

während er in eines von Bobbys Büchern vertieft war. "Unfassbar! Sag

mal, diese magischen Verse, funktionieren die?"

"Wenn Du eine Hexe oder ein Magier bist wahrscheinlich schon.",

antwortete Bobby und warf einen Blick auf die Seite, die Sam gerade

aufgeschlagen hatte. "Ich fürchte, eure Freundin Julie hat auch so

einiges davon in ihrem hübschen Kopf."

Sam blickte überrascht auf. "Was?"

"Wir haben schon so einige Dinge aufgeschrieben und nicht alles, was sie

in ihrem Gedächtnis hat, ist dämonischen Ursprungs."

"Was meinst Du?"

"Symbole, Banne, magische Verse, Zauberformeln, Exorzismen - Junge,

dieser Dämon hat ihr ganz schön was aufgeladen wenn Du mich fragst. Muss

ein ziemlich hohes Tier in der Unterwelt gewesen sein."

Sam schluckte. "Und kann sie es anwenden?"

"So weit sind wir noch nicht. Ich will das alles erst mal katalogisieren

und ihr erklären, womit sie es zu tun hat. Danach werden wir sehen, ob

sie von dem Dämon auch irgend welche Fähigkeiten geerbt hat."

"Wie hält sie sich bis jetzt? Als sie das alles herausgefunden hat, war

sie zwischenzeitlich ganz schön fertig."

"Sie hält sich gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie erst vor kurzem erfahren

hat, was dieser Dreckskerl ihr und ihrem Bruder angetan hat..."

Sam seufzte leise bei dem nur allzu deutlichen Vergleich zu seiner

Familiengeschichte und Bobby blickte ihn mit sanften Augen an.

"Komm Junge, heute ist Thanksgiving. Lass uns über alte Zeiten reden und

uns den Bauch vollschlagen!"

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Dean auf dem Rücken und hielt Julie in

seinen Armen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust abgelegt und strich

mit einem Finger sanft über eine Narbe - die Verletzung war schon seit

Jahren verheilt, aber Dean wusste noch genau, wovon sie stammte.

"Das war wunderschön.", sagte Julie leise und er spürte, wie sie den

Kopf hob.

"Mhm.", gab er zufrieden zurück und öffnete nun die Augen, um sie anzusehen.

"Ich könnte hier ewig so mit Dir liegen bleiben."

Er lächelte und strich ihr die vorwitzige Strähne zurück, die ihr

ständig in die Stirn fiel.

"Wir haben noch viel Zeit an diesem Wochenende.", sagte er. "Außer, Du

willst einen neuen Rekord aufstellen."

Er drehte sich, so dass er nun erneut auf ihr lag, stützte die Hände

neben ihrem Oberkörper ab und blickte sie herausfordernd an, während ein

freches Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte. Sie kicherte, zog ihn sanft

zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn.

"Du bist verrückt!", sagte sie und er lachte leise über ihre geröteten

Wangen. Darüber, wie sie auf ihre Unterlippe biss und ihn sichtlich

glücklich anblickte. "Lass uns morgen genau hier weitermachen.",

murmelte sie dann und seufzte. "Ich brauche dringend eine Dusche."

Er rollte sich von ihr und legte sich auf den Rücken während er

beobachtete, wie sie nach ihrer Tagesdecke griff, aus dem Bett stieg und

es umrundete. Schnell setzte er sich auf und erwischte ihre Hand, kurz

bevor sie in Richtung der Tür abbog. Er zog sie zurück in seine Arme und

ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen, so dass sie sich nun erneut

auf ihm liegend wiederfand.

"Dean!", rief sie lachend und wollte sich aus seiner Umklammerung lösen,

doch er grinste nur und hielt sie weiter fest umschlungen.

"Du brauchst keine Dusche.", sagte er. "Es sei denn, ich darf mitkommen."

Sie ließ ihrem Kopf neben seinem Gesicht auf die Kissen sinken.

"Okay.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und er wandte sich ihr zu, um sie

erneut zu küssen...

Julie befand sich im Schlafzimmer um sich etwas anzuziehen, während Dean

in der Küche beschäftigt war. Mit einem T-Shirt und Jogginghose

bekleidet tapste sie barfuß zurück ins Bad, um sich die noch tropfnassen

Haare trocken zu rubbeln. In Erinnerungen an die wunderbaren letzten

Stunden versunken kehrte sie zurück in die Küche, aus der der Duft von

frischem Kaffee zog und sie anlockte.

Dann erstarrte sie - Dean saß mit geschlossenen Augen am Küchentisch,

sein Kinn war auf seine Brust gesunken, während seine Hände noch immer

die Tasse mit dem frischen, dampfenden Kaffee umschlossen. Direkt hinter

ihm stand ein Mann mit langen Haaren der seinen Blick nicht von ihm nahm

und leise etwas flüsterte.

Sie schoss herum, als sie eine Bewegung hinter sich hörte. Erschrocken

riss sie die Augen auf. Direkt vor ihr stand eine unheimlich aussehende

Frau - sie wirkte fast unmenschlich... die graue Haut spannte sich

glänzend über die ausgeprägten Wangenknochen ihres ausgemergelten

Gesichts. Ihre Glieder schienen viel zu lang und die eingefallenen Augen

blickten sie verlangend an.

Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, stürzte sie sich auf Julie und riss sie

zu Boden, wo sie hart mit dem Hinterkopf aufschlug. Knochige, kalte

Finger legten sich um ihren Hals und drückten unbarmherzig zu.

In Panik umklammerte sie die Handgelenke der Frau und versuchte sie weg

zu ziehen, doch es war unmöglich. Nach Luft ringend nahm sie noch wahr,

wie der Mann mit den langen Haaren sich über sie beugte und erneut etwas

flüsterte.

Dann verschwamm ihre Sicht und nur Sekunden später verlor sie das

Bewusstsein.

"Du kannst jetzt loslassen.", sagte Eli und blickte Gienah kalt an.

Diese löste sich nur widerstrebend von dem Mädchen und platzierte sich

nun neben dem Jäger, der bewusstlos am Tisch saß. Eli beobachtete, wie

sie die Kaffeetasse aus seinen Händen nahm und mit ihren Fingern umschloss.

"Du wirst den Kaffee sowieso nicht schmecken können.", sagte er

emotionslos und ging nun hinüber zum Küchentisch, wo er unter die

Tischplatte griff und ein dort befestigtes kleines Päckchen löste,

welches er in eine umgehängte Tasche steckte. Danach ging er weiter zur

Küchentür und zog ein weiteres Päckchen vom Türrahmen. Dieses ließ er

ebenfalls in der Tasche verschwinden.

"Hilf mir nun, sie hier wegzuschaffen.", herrschte er sie an und sie

gehorchte.

Zitternd kam Julie wieder zu sich. Sie schlug hektisch atmend die Augen

auf. Um sie herum herrschte Dunkelheit und es war kalt - unglaublich

kalt. Ihr Hals schmerzte und sie spürte einen Knebel in ihrem Mund.

Dünne Seile schnitten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Handgelenke, die hinter

ihrem Rücken zusammen gebunden waren. Sie lag auf dem eisigen Boden,

ihre Beine ebenfalls fest zusammen gebunden.

Mit einiger Mühe setzte sie sich auf und versuchte, die Fesseln um ihre

Handgelenke zu lockern, doch je mehr sie sie bewegte, desto weiter

schnitten sie sich in ihre Haut.

Ein helles Licht wurde plötzlich eingeschaltet, blendete sie und sie

schloss die Augen. Sie hörte, wie eine Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und wie

jemand herein trat. Blinzelnd versuchte sie, etwas zu erkennen.

Sie befand sich in einem kleinen, fensterlosen runden Raum. Ihr

gegenüber befand sich die Tür, vor der der Mann stand, welcher sie und

Dean in der Küche überrascht hatte.

"Dean!", schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie blickte sich um. Er war nicht

hier! Wo war er? Ging es ihm gut?

Der Mann näherte sich und sah sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

"Es wurde Zeit, dass Du endlich wach wirst.", sagte er. Seine Stimme war

tief und klang kalt und emotionslos. "Ich bin Eli. Ich werde derjenige

sein der entscheidet, was hier passiert. Ich rate Dir, Dich gut mit mir

zu stellen, denn mein Meister ist ein noch viel grausamerer

Verhandlungspartner als ich."

Julie schluckte und versuchte, ihre panische Atmung unter Kontrolle zu

bekommen. Das Tuch in ihrem Mund machte es schwer, genügend Luft zu

bekommen.

"Du wirst Dich fragen, warum Du hier bist und warum Du noch am Leben

bist.", sprach er weiter, während er vor ihr auf und ab ging. "Nun...

der einzige Grund dafür ist, dass Du uns nützlich sein kannst."

Julie blickte verängstigt zu ihm hoch. Was war er? Ein Dämon?

"In Deinem Kopf verbirgt sich etwas, das wir haben wollen. Etwas, das

seit Jahrhunderten als verloren galt. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde

ich Dich danach fragen. Und Du solltest mir dann besser antworten."

Mit diesem Satz öffnete er die Tür und das Licht wurde wieder ausgeschaltet.

Mit pochendem Herzen, vollkommen verwirrt und verängstigt blieb Julie

erneut in der Dunkelheit und Kälte zurück.

Sam ging unruhig in Bobbys Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

"Junge, Du machst mich ganz wahnsinnig!", sagte dieser und blickte ihn

besorgt an. "Dann ruf schon an!"

Sam warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits elf Uhr

am Vormittag und Dean hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Er hatte natürlich

nicht mit seiner Rückkehr in der Nacht gerechnet da ihm vollkommen klar

gewesen war, dass Dean die Nacht bei Julie verbringen würde - aber so

langsam machte er sich Sorgen.

Mit einem Seufzen zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und drückte die

Kurzwahltaste für Deans Telefonnummer. Es klingelte. Ungeduldig lief er

zu einem Sessel und setzte sich. Es klingelte noch immer - aber er nahm

nicht ab. Als sich die Mailbox letztendlich meldete, steckte er das

Handy wieder weg und stand auf.

"Er geht nicht ans Telefon. Da stimmt was nicht!", sagte er und konnte

die Nervosität in seiner Stimme nicht länger unterdrücken. "Ich muss

sofort zu Julie fahren. Kriege ich Dein Auto?"

"Ich fahre.", gab Bobby zurück und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus.

Nur wenige Minuten später erreichen sie Julies Wohnung und betätigten

die Klingel an der Eingangstür des Hauses. Nichts.

Sam drückte gegen die Tür und atmete erleichtert auf, als diese sich

öffnen ließ. Schnell stiegen sie die Treppen bis zum obersten Stockwerk

hoch und Bobby klopfte gegen Julies Tür. Erneut nichts.

Sam blickte sich um und versicherte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war,

bevor er in seine Jackentasche griff und die kleine Tasche mit den

Dietrichen herausnahm. Kurz darauf hatte er das Türschloss geknackt und

sie traten mit gezogenen Waffen in die Wohnung.

"Dean?", rief Sam. "Julie?"

Sie horchten einen Moment, doch auch jetzt erhielten sie kein Zeichen,

dass jemand hier war. Jedoch waren auch keine Spuren für einen Einbruch

oder einen Kampf zu sehen.

"Vielleicht sind sie gemeinsam frühstücken gegangen?", schlug Bobby vor

und lief weiter in die Wohnung hinein.

"Dean hätte angerufen.", antwortete Sam und erreichte die Tür zur Küche.

Sofort entdeckte er seinen Bruder, der zusammengesunken am Küchentisch

saß, eine gefüllte Kaffeetasse stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt auf der

Tischplatte.

"Dean!", schnell lief er zu ihm.

Er sah aus, als würde er schlafen... oder war er bewusstlos? Sam fühlte

seinen Puls. Er war da, gleichmäßig und kräftig. Nichts deutete auf

einen Kampf hin. Was war hier nur los?

"Ich sehe nach, ob Julie irgendwo ist!", sagte Bobby, der die ganze Zeit

hinter Sam gestanden hatte.

"Dean, wach auf!", sagte Sam aufgeregt und rüttelte sanft an dessen

Schulter, doch er reagierte nicht.

Sam versuchte es nun etwas fester, dann kehrte Bobby zurück.

"Sie ist nicht hier.", informierte er Sam.

"Ich kriege ihn nicht wach!", rief Sam besorgt. "Was zum Teufel ist hier

los, Bobby?"

Der ältere Mann trat näher an ihn heran und fühlte nun ebenfalls Deans

Puls und legte den Handrücken auf seine Stirn.

"Kein Fieber... keine sichtbare Verletzung - ich habe keine Ahnung, Junge."

"Bringen wir ihn rüber ins Wohnzimmer und legen ihn hin.", schlug Sam

vor und zog den Stuhl auf dem Dean saß vorsichtig etwas zurück und griff

ihm unter die Arme.

Bobby packte seine Füße und gemeinsam trugen sie ihn zu der Couch im

gegenüber liegenden Zimmer.

"Wir sollten ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen und ordentlich untersuchen

lassen.", schlug Bobby vor doch Sam schüttelte den Kopf und tastete

Deans Kopf auf Verletzungen oder Schwellungen ab - er suchte nach irgend

etwas das hätte erklären können, warum er nicht aufwachte. Tränen traten

in seine Augen und er fühlte Panik aufsteigen, weil er nicht wusste, was

er tun sollte.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und die beiden Männer schreckten auf.

"Ich gehe.", sagte Bobby. "Halte Deine Waffe bereit, wir wissen nicht,

was hier gespielt wird."

Sam nickte und wandte sich dann wieder Dean zu.

Bobby ging langsam zur Eingangstür und blickte durch den Spion. Dann zog

er verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und öffnete.

"Maya! Was tust Du hier?", fragte er und ließ sie eintreten.

"Ich muss mit Dir sprechen! Sofort!", sagte sie in ernstem Tonfall,

während sie den Flur entlang lief.

"Wie hast Du mich hier gefunden?"

Sie drehte sich ihm zu. "Ich wusste, dass ihr hier sein würdet."

Bobby blickte sie beeindruckt an. "Du wirst immer besser, Kleines."

Sie lächelte kurz, doch dann wurde ihr Ausdruck wieder ernst. "Ihr müsst

hier weg! Und zwar schnell."

Verwirrt hob Bobby eine Augenbraue. "Was ist hier los, Maya?"

"Ich erkläre Dir alles später. Aber jetzt muss ich Dean helfen."

Sam blickte verwundert auf, als Bobby den Raum wieder betrat. Ihm folgte

das hübscheste Mädchen, das er seit langem gesehen hatte. Sie war klein

und zierlich, hatte einen leicht dunkleren Teint und volle seidige

Locken. Zu seinem Erstaunen besaß sie blaue, wunderschöne Augen.

"Sam, das ist Maya."

Maya machte keine Anstalten ihn zu begrüßen, sondern ging sofort zu Dean

und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Wie ich befürchtet hatte.", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder an Bobby.

Sam beobachtete verwirrt die Szene.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte er.

"Das ist ein Zauber - ohne die richtigen Worte hättet ihr ihn nicht

wieder wach bekommen.", gab sie zurück und sah ihn endlich an. "Ich muss

einen Gegenzauber aussprechen."

Sam warf Bobby einen erstaunten Blick zu. Seit wann verkehrte er mit

jemandem, der sich mit Hexerei und Magie auskannte? Und woher kannte sie

Deans und Julies Namen? War sie eine Hexe? Wie hatte sie sie gefunden?

"Sam, hör auf so viele Fragen zu stellen!", sagte Maya plötzlich und

blickte ihn kurz an. "Ich muss mich jetzt auf Deinen Bruder konzentrieren.

Sam schluckte - konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Erneut erntete er einen Blick

aus ihren schönen Augen und er konnte sehen, wie sie kurz lächelte,

bevor sie sich nun über Dean beugte.

Leise flüsterte sie etwas in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstehen

konnte. Nach dem letzten Satz nahm sie ihre Hand von seinem Arm und trat

einen Schritt zurück.

Endlich schlug Dean die Augen auf und blickte sich um.

"Was machst Du denn hier?", fragte er in Sams Richtung und setzte sich

auf. "Ich... wo ist Julie?"

"Woran erinnerst Du Dich?", fragte Sam.

"Ich saß am Küchentisch und habe gewartet, dass sie endlich aus dem Bad

kommt!", antwortete er. "Was ist hier los und wer ist das?"

Dean ließ seinen Blick hinüber zu Maya wandern und sah dann Sam wieder

erwartungsvoll an.

"Wir können später über alles reden, aber ihr müsst hier weg! Alle!",

sagte diese nun. "Bobby, sie werden Dein Haus bereits wegen des Buches

durchsucht haben, während ihr weg wart!"

"Was?", rief dieser.

"Ich hoffe, Du hast die Aufzeichnungen von Julie gut verwahrt. In Deinem

Haus sollten wir trotz allem sicher sein, Du hast einige Bereiche

bereits geschützt und ich übernehme die restlichen Vorkehrungen."

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Dean erneut und dieses Mal schwang Wut in

seiner Stimme mit. "Wo ist Julie?"

"Sie wurde entführt.", antwortete Maya kurz und knapp.

"Von wem?"

"Meine Güte! Ihr Winchesters! Ich habe Missouri bereits gesagt, dass

euer Vater ein sturer Kerl ist und Du scheinst genau nach ihm zu kommen!"

Dean stand auf, ging auf sie zu und blickte sie wütend an. "Ich will

Antworten, und zwar sofort!"

"Julie wurde von einem Hexer entführt. Ich weiß, dass da noch mehr Leute

dahinter stecken. Sie wollen etwas, das in ihrem Gedächtnis verborgen

ist und Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Du noch lebst!"

"Wo ist sie? Gehörst Du zu denen?", Dean packte ihren Arm.

"Dean, lass sie los!", schaltete sich nun Bobby ein. "Sie ist ein

Medium! Sie ist hier, um uns zu helfen!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. "Mit diesen Leuten ist nicht zu scherzen.

Ich nehme an, sie haben Dich zu einem bestimmten Zweck am Leben gelassen

und wenn ihr hier bleibt, bist Du ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Denn

glaub mir, sie werden nicht gegangen sein, ohne Dir irgend einen Fluch

aufzuerlegen."

Er schluckte und ließ ihren Arm los. Er war wütend und verstand rein gar

nichts von dem, was hier vorging und was dieses Mädchen ihm erzählte. Er

wollte nur eines: Julie finden und sie in Sicherheit wissen.

"Gehen wir!", sagte Bobby.

Dean warf Sam erneut einen Blick zu. Dieser schüttelte fragend den Kopf

und wartete, bis er zu ihm hinüber kam.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte Sam, während sie Bobby und Maya aus der

Wohnung folgten.

"Ich erinnere mich an keinen Einbrecher, Hexer oder was auch immer!",

presste Dean leise hervor.

"Wir haben Dich am Küchentisch sitzend gefunden. Du warst bewusstlos.

Mehr wissen wir auch noch nicht. Sofort nachdem wir hier angekommen

waren, ist sie hier aufgetaucht."

"Sie ist mir unheimlich."

"Sie kennt Missouri und Bobby vertraut ihr. Vielleicht kann sie uns

wirklich helfen.", sagte er leise.

Dean seufzte und hoffte, dass sein Bruder recht hatte.

Julie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon in der Dunkelheit saß. So

langsam spürte sie ihre Finger nicht mehr, ihre Füße und Zehen waren

längst taub von der Kälte. Sie wünschte, sie würde Schuhe und eine Jacke

tragen, doch sicher würden diese sie inzwischen auch nicht mehr wärmen

können. Kein Geräusch drang in diesen Raum und sie fragte sich, wie

lange sie noch hier ausharren sollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was genau

Eli von ihr wissen wollte und fragte sich, wer dieser Meister sein

sollte, von dem er gesprochen hatte.

Doch noch viel größere Gedanken und Sorgen machte sie sich um Dean. Sie

hatte keine Ahnung, ob er noch am Leben war, ob er vielleicht auch

irgendwo in der Kälte und in Dunkelheit saß oder schlimmer, vielleicht

gefoltert wurde. Noch immer sah sie ihn vor ihrem geistigen Auge

bewusstlos am Küchentisch sitzen, Eli hinter ihm, wie er seine kalten

Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Was hatte dieser Kerl getan? Etwa einen

Fluch oder Bann ausgesprochen?

Zu gerne wüsste sie, mit was sie es hier zu tun hatte - vielleicht

konnte sie dann etwas tun? Hier rauskommen mit einem der Sprüche, die

sie mit Bobby bereits übersetzt hatte? Oder würde ihr auch dieses Mal

einfallen, welche Worte sie aussprechen musste, wenn es nötig wurde - so

wie bei dem Dämon, den sie getötet hatte? Doch dazu musste sie erst

einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen, zu sprechen...

In Bobbys Haus angekommen stellte sich heraus, dass Maya recht gehabt

hatte. Man hatte das Haus durchsucht - jedoch hatten sich die

Eindringlinge hauptsächlich auf das Zimmer konzentriert, wo das Buch mit

Julies Aufzeichnungen versteckt war.

Sie alle standen im Zimmer und beobachteten, wie Bobby in den

Schutzkreis schritt, den er auf den Boden gezeichnet und mit einem

Teppich bedeckt hatte. Er rückte ein Regal zur Seite. Dahinter befand

sich eine kleine Klappe die in der Wand eingelassen war. Diese war

ebenfalls mit einem magischen Schutzsymbol versehen. Schnell öffnete er

diese und griff in die Vertiefung in der Wand. Er zog eine kleine Kiste

heraus und öffnete das Schloss mit einem kleinen Schlüssel, den er an

einem Band um seinem Hals trug.

"Verdammt viele Schutzvorkehrungen, Bobby.", murmelte Dean.

"Hoffen wir, dass sie genützt haben.", antwortete er und zog den Deckel

hoch. "Es ist noch da!"

"Ihr habt heute mehr als ein Mal Glück gehabt.", sagte Maya. "Bleibt

innerhalb dieses Schutzkreises, während ich das Haus sicher mache! Habt

ihr verstanden?"

Bobby nickte und Maya ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus, um einige

Schutzzauber an den wichtigsten Stellen des Grundstücks auszusprechen.

Außerdem zeichnete sie Schutssymbole über die Fenster und Türen.

"Bobby, wer zum Teufel ist sie?", fragte Dean und nahm Bobby das Buch

aus der Hand.

Er hielt es einen Augenblick gedankenverloren in seinen Händen, bevor er

es aufschlug und beeindruckt die Aufzeichnungen betrachtete, die Julie

zusammen mit Bobby bereits zusammengetragen hatte.

"Sie ist, wie schon gesagt, ein sehr starkes Medium.", antwortete Bobby

nun und blickte Dean und Sam ernst an. "Missouri hat sie vor einigen

Jahren unter ihre Fittiche genommen und ihr geholfen ihre Fähigkeiten

unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Glaubt mir, sie ist wirklich zu

eindrucksvollen Dingen fähig. Sie will uns helfen, glaubt mir. Wenn wir

es tatsächlich mit Hexenzauber zu tun haben, dann weiß sie, was zu tun ist!"

"Ist sie eine Hexe?", fragte Sam.

"Junge, sie ist so einiges und ich glaube das Schicksal hat sich einen

ganz schönen Scherz erlaubt. Bis Missouri sich ihr angenommen hatte ist

sie durch die Hölle gegangen, weil niemand eine Ahnung hatte, was mit

ihr los war. Das Mädchen hat Vorahnungen, liest Deine Gedanken und hat

so einige Tricks drauf, um die wir alle sie beneiden würden!"

"Und woher weiß sie alles so genau?", misstrauisch blickte Dean aus dem

Fenster und beobachtete sie.

"Keine Ahnung, wie sie das macht! Frag sie am besten selbst! Leute wie

sie geben ihre Geheimnisse nicht gerne Preis. Mir hat sie allerdings

schon ein paar Mal aus der Patsche geholfen und viele der wirklich guten

Bücher habe ich durch sie gefunden."

Sam blickte ebenfalls durchs Fenster und konnte nicht anders, als mit

Bewunderung ihr hübsches Gesicht zu betrachten, wie die Sonne Schatten

auf ihre Haut warf und ihre Haare im Wind wehten...

Dann blickte sie auf und sah ihn direkt an. Aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck

konnte er nicht erkennen, was sie gerade dachte.

Er senkte den Blick und drehte sich um. Natürlich! Sie konnte Gedanken

lesen - wie dumm war er eigentlich? Sich über sich selbst ärgernd fuhr

er sich durch die Haare und schloss die Augen. Wie konnte er auch in so

einer Situation anfangen zu träumen? Seine Gedanken durften nicht

abschweifen! Nein, er musste sachlich bleiben. Er öffnete die Augen nun

wieder und erkannte, dass Dean und Bobby mit fragenden Gesichtern vor

ihm standen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung!", sagte er schnell.

"Warum hast Du dann einen knallroten Kopf?", fragte Dean.

"Kreislaufprobleme.", gab er zurück und räusperte sich. "Also - wenn sie

endlich fertig ist mit ihren Schutzvorrichtungen werden wir sie fragen

ob sie weiß, wo Julie hingebracht wurde und was für einen Fluch die Dir

auferlegt haben sollen!"

Eli sah von seinen Aufzeichnungen auf, als Gienah den Raum betrat.

"Hast Du es?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

"Es war zu gut geschützt. Wir konnten es nicht finden.", antwortete sie.

"Dann wird es Zeit, dass ich die Antworten aus ihr heraushole."

Er stand auf und warf Gienah einen strafenden Blick zu. Sie hatte ihn

erneut enttäuscht und sein Meister würde nicht mehr lange auf ihre

Dienste zählen, wenn sie noch weitere Fehler machte.

Maya kam zurück in den Raum.

"Das Haus ist nun geschützt.", sagte sie. "Ich werde jetzt eure Fragen

beantworten."

Sie beobachtete, wie Sam ihrem Blick auswich und den Kopf gesenkt hielt,

scheinbar deutlich bemüht, nicht wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu

lenken oder etwas Falsches zu denken. Fast musste sie lachen - er benahm

sich wie ein eingeschüchterter Junge. Dabei wusste sie mit solchen

Gedanken umzugehen. Er war nicht der Einzige, der sie so ansah. Aber er

war einer der Wenigen, die sie gewähren ließ.

Sie griff nach Bobbys Arm, als dieser an ihr vorbei ging, um den Raum zu

verlassen.

"Warte, ich muss unter vier Augen mit Dir sprechen.", sagte sie und

Bobby stoppte.

"Du machst Dir große Sorgen, nicht wahr?", fragte Maya. "Um sie alle."

"Ja.", gab er mit trockener Kehle zu. "Ich kenne sie, seit sie als

kleine Racker meine Bücherregale ausgeräumt haben, um raufzuklettern...

und Julie - sie hat keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen - wie soll sie da die

richtigen Entscheidungen treffen?"

"Sie wird es überstehen, sie ist stark. Und Du wirst das Richtige tun,

das weiß ich. Zweifle nicht an Dir.", antwortete sie.

Bobby sah sie beeindruckt an. "Ich werde nie verstehen, wie Du das machst."

"Ich habe bei der Besten gelernt.", gab Maya zurück und lächelte ihn

warmherzig an.

"Wie geht es unserer Missouri eigentlich?", fragte Bobby.

"Es geht ihr gut, wenn sich nicht gerade ihr Ischias zurück meldet. Und

vor ihrer scharfen Zunge solltest Du Dich hüten - es wird von Jahr zu

Jahr schlimmer!"

Bobby lachte leise und wurde dann wieder ernst. Maya schien seine Sorge

zu spüren und legte ihre Hand nun sachte auf seinen Oberarm.

"Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um euch zu helfen.", sagte sie.

Er nickte. "Danke."

Sam und Dean saßen am Küchentisch und warteten bis Maya zusammen mit

Bobby zu ihnen kam. Dean hatte den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt und

wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Wie hatte er

sich einfach so überrumpeln lassen können! Sie hatten sie mitgenommen,

ohne dass er etwas davon wusste oder mitbekommen hatte! Am liebsten

würde er einigen dieser Mistkerle die Köpfe abreißen - wenn er nur

wüsste, wo er anfangen sollte!

Er wusste, dass Sam sich Sorgen um ihn machte, denn er spürte förmlich

seinen Blick auf sich. Er ließ die Hände auf den Tisch sinken und sah

ihn an.

"Warum ist uns nicht ein einziges Mal eine Pause gegönnt?", fragte er,

ohne wirklich eine Antwort von Sam zu erwarten weil er wusste, dass er

ihm keine würde geben können.

Wie erwartet, war die einzige Reaktion von Sam ein mitfühlender Blick.

Dann betrat Maya die Küche und er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

"Also, kannst Du mir sagen, wo Julie ist?", fragte Dean gerade heraus.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sie hingebracht haben, tut mir leid.",

antwortete Maya und setzte sich. "Dieser Hexer hat seinen Unterschlupf

ebenfalls gut geschützt und hält ihn im Verborgenen. Aber sie lebt, das

spüre ich."

Verzweiflung und Wut bahnten sich erneut ihren Weg nach oben und Dean

seufzte.

"Woher weißt Du, dass ein Hexer sie entführt hat und was sie von ihr

wollen?", fragte er einen Augenblick später.

"Ich hatte eine Vision in der ich gesehen habe, wie sie in Julies

Wohnung gekommen sind und euch überrascht haben. Leider konnte ich nicht

rechtzeitig hier sein."

"Ich erinnere mich an nichts davon. Wie ist das möglich?"

"Ich nehme an, dass sie zuvor bereits in der Wohnung waren und etwas

versteckt haben. Damit konnten sie Dich und Julie schnell außer Gefecht

setzen."

Sam und Bobby hörten aufmerksam zu, während Dean langsam immer blasser

wurde.

"Und Julie? Weißt Du, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben?"

"Ich fühle nur, dass sie große Angst hat. Und es ist sehr kalt da wo sie

ist..."

Deans Hände, die noch immer auf der Tischplatte lagen, ballten sich zu

Fäusten und er schluckte, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Woher wusstest Du, dass sie nach dem Buch suchen würden und was sie von

Julie wollen?"

"Ich weiß es einfach.", gab sie zurück.

"Kannst Du mir nicht ein einziges Mal eine anständige Antwort geben?",

fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung.

Er spürte Sams Hand auf seiner Schulter, wagte aber nicht, ihn in diesem

Augenblick anzusehen. Statt dessen suchte er den Blick von Maya.

"Ich habe nicht alle Antworten, Dean!", antwortete sie. "Was ich sehe

sind auch nur Bruchstücke. Ich muss sie zusammensetzen und deuten.

Manchmal sind es nur Emotionen oder Gedankenfetzen. Ich verspreche Dir,

ich werde euch alle Informationen geben, die ich habe."

Er nickte und zwang sich, seine Hände wieder zu entspannen. Seufzend zog

er die Arme vom Tisch und stand auf.

"Dean!", sagte Sam leise.

"Ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

Sam blickte ihm hinterher und war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und ihm

nachzulaufen, als er eine Hand auf der Seinen spürte. Verwirrt blickte

er zu Maya.

"Lass ihm ein paar Minuten."

Er schluckte schwer und zwang sich, seine Hand nicht wegzuziehen und

ihrem Blick standzuhalten.

"Weißt Du etwas über den Fluch den er über Dean ausgesprochen hat?",

fragte er und war seltsam erleichtert, als sie selbst nun ihre Hand weg

nahm.

"Ich vermute, dass sie die Gelegenheit nicht haben verstreichen lassen.

Was ich von diesem Hexer empfange lässt mich annehmen, dass er extrem

mächtig und unbarmherzig ist. Er ist von Wut und Hass zerfressen, aber

ich weiß noch nicht wieso."

"Ich frage mich, warum sie Dean nicht mitgenommen haben.", sagte Bobby.

"Wahrscheinlich brauchen sie ihn noch."

Sam schluckte schwer. Er hatte Angst um Dean - sie kannten sich mit

Hexenzauber nicht besonders gut aus. Das war nicht gerade ihr Gebiet.

"Was für einen Gegenstand meintest Du, den sie in der Wohnung versteckt

haben könnten?", fragte er dann.

"Kommt immer darauf an - es gibt verschiedene Arten jemandem einen Fluch

mithilfe eines Gegenstands aufzuerlegen. Vor Jahrtausenden benutzten die

Menschen Fluchtafeln oder Puppen, die ihre Opfer darstellen sollten."

"So etwas wie Voodoo?", fragte Bobby.

"Es ist ähnlich - jedenfalls hat er, solange er diesen Gegenstand in

seinem Besitz behält, die Kontrolle über die verfluchte Person. Ich weiß

noch nicht, was er getan hat, aber ich fürchte wir werden es bald

herausfinden."

"Wie kann man den Fluch brechen? Ist er in diesem Haus nun nicht geschützt?"

"Solange er sich hier aufhält sollte der Fluch abgeschwächt werden, aber

da er vor meinem Schutzzauber ausgesprochen wurde, kann ich ihn nicht

ganz aufhalten.", antwortete sie.

"Und wie werden wir den Fluch los?", wiederholte Sam seine Frage.

"Indem man den Gegenstand vernichtet oder die Person tötet, die ihn

ausgesprochen hat."

Sam seufzte - das war ja wie die Suche nach der Stecknadel im Heuhaufen!

"Ich werde euch helfen, Sam.", sagte Maya und blickte ihn aufmunternd an.

"Liest Du wieder meine Gedanken?", fragte er und lächelte schief.

"Kannst Du alles... hören, was wir denken?"

Sie lächelte. "Da würde ich wohl verrückt werde, oder?"

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Ich empfange nur die Gedanken einer Person, auf die ich mich

konzentriere - oder wie vorhin in Deinem Fall, die Gedanken einer

Person, die sich auf mich konzentriert."

Sam spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss und Maya kicherte

leise, während Bobby die Augenbrauen hob und die Beiden fragend anblickte.

"Es ist okay. Du musst Dich deswegen nicht schämen, Sam.", flüsterte

Maya und zwinkerte Bobby zu.

Eli betätigte den Lichtschalter und öffnete die Tür zu der Kammer, in

der er das Mädchen festhielt. Geblendet von der plötzlichen Helligkeit

schloss sie die Augen und kauerte an der hinteren Wand, die am weitesten

von der Tür entfernt lag. Wie klein und zerbrechlich sie wirkte.

Sie blinzelte und nach einem Moment sah sie ihn verängstigt an. Er kam

näher und blickte überheblich auf sie herab. Nach dem Tod des Dämons

durch ihre Hand hatten sie gewusst, dass sie diejenige war, die sie

gesucht hatten. Doch sie hatte gezeigt, dass sie gefährlich sein konnte.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er einige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen müssen.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter.

Julie ließ Eli nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, als er immer näher kam

und seinen Kopf schließlich ganz nahe an ihr Ohr brachte.

"Ich werde den Knebel jetzt entfernen - aber vorher möchte ich, dass Du

noch etwas weißt.", sagte er leise.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Was hatte er vor?

"Fühle!", flüsterte er und sie zuckte im gleichen Augenblick zusammen,

als fremde Emotionen wie ein Blitz durch ihren Köprer schossen.

Sie schluckte und spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing zu rasen. Hektisch atmend

versuchte sie, die neuen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Was war das? Sie

fühlte Wut, Sorge, Angst...

Eli beobachtete ihre Reaktion mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

"Was Du jetzt wahrnimmst, sind die Emotionen des Jägers - des Mannes,

mit dem Du Dich vereint hast."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen, denn wenn das wirklich Deans Gefühle waren,

so war er in einem furchtbaren Gemütszustand.

"Du fühlst, was gerade in ihm vorgeht - er tut das ebenso.", sagte Eli.

"Ich habe eure Körper miteinander verbunden. Wenn ich ihm Schmerzen

zufüge, wirst Du das ebenfalls spüren."

Julie presste die Zähne auf das Tuch, als ein heftiger Schmerz ihre

Eingeweide durchbohrte. Ihre eigene Überraschung und Angst vermischte

sich mit der fremden Verzweiflung und dem Schock, den Dean gerade

durchleben musste...

"Ich weiß, dass das verwirrend für Dich sein muss.", sagte Maya, doch

dann schreckte sie plötzlich auf.

"Was ist?", fragte Sam.

"Der Fluch!", rief sie und sprang auf.

Im nächsten Augenblick hörten sie auch schon einen schmerzerfüllten

Schrei aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sam stand ebenfalls auf und eilte Maya nach.

Dean lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers und hielt sich

die Arme vor den Magen. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und er rang

nach Luft.

Maya kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihm beide Hände auf den Arm,

während Dean die Augen geschlossen hielt und am ganzen Körper vor

Anstrengung und Schmerz zitterte.

"Ich hatte recht.", sagte Maya und warf Sam einen besorgten Blick zu.

Dean entspannte sich plötzlich - die Schmerzattacke schien nachzulassen.

"Dean!", Sam hatte die Szene bisher wie erstarrt beobachtet, doch nun

stürzte er zu seinem Bruder und kniete sich neben ihn. "Dean, sag etwas!"

Dieser schien total abwesend und blickte sich ungewöhnlich ängstlich um.

"Dean!", versuchte Sam es erneut und dann endlich fand der Blick seines

Bruders den Seinen.

"Sammy! Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht!", presste er hervor.

Sam schluckte und fuhr Dean über das plötzlich verschwitzte Haar und

wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Dean, hast Du mit Julie geschlafen?", hörten sie nun beide Mayas Stimme

und Dean wagte es, sich aus seiner verkrümmten Haltung zu lösen und sich

zu ihr umzudrehen.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was Dich das angeht.", sagte er schnippisch.

"Also ja.", sagte sie und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick von Dean.

"Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen!", presste er hervor und setzte sich auf.

"Dean - Der Fluch ist wirksam geworden!", sagte Maya. "Dieser Kerl hat

nur darauf gewartet, dass ihr euch vereint - also im Klartext: Bis ihr

Sex hattet. Er hat einen Bindezauber über euch ausgesprochen!"

"Wie bitte?", fragte Dean und blinzelte.

"Spürst Du etwas Ungewöhnliches in Dir?"

Dean schluckte und schien einen Moment in sich hinein zu horchen. "Ja."

"Fremde Gefühle?"

Er nickte. Angst, Sorge, Verzweiflung - es war schwer zu deuten, was da

auf ihn einströmte - und zu alldem kam noch dieser Schmerz den er gerade

gespürt hatte und der ihn sofort in die Knie gezwungen hatte.

"Das sind Julies Gefühle.", sagte Maya und Dean klappte der Unterkiefer

herunter.

"So etwas ist nicht möglich.", gab er zurück.

"So unmöglich wie die Tatsache, dass Du innerhalb von Sekunden zu Boden

gehst und Dich vor Schmerzen windest, wenn der Hexer das will?", fragte sie.

Dean schluckte.

"Die Attacke wäre außerhalb des Hauses noch viel schlimmer gewesen.",

sprach sie weiter. "Ich hoffe, dass auch Julie von den Schutzzaubern

profitiert."

"Was meinst Du?", fragte Sam.

"Sie spürt diesen Schmerz ebenso wie Dean."

Julies Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam, als sie Schmerzen nachließen.

Eli stand noch immer vor ihr und beobachtete sie wie ein Versuchsobjekt,

kalt und emotionslos. Nun ging er vor ihr in die Hocke, während sie

versuchte, sich von ihm zurückzuziehen und sich gegen die Wand presste.

"Wenn Du auch nur einen einzigen Versuch machst, mich oder meine Leute

mit einem Spruch außer Gefecht zu setzen, dann wird das furchtbare

Schmerzen für Dich und Deinen Freund bedeuten. Das gerade eben war noch

gar nichts! Ich kann euch beide innerhalb weniger Sekunden töten und ihr

würdet genau spüren, wie die Lebensgeister des jeweils anderen

erlischen. Hast Du das verstanden?"

Sie erschauderte und spürte Übelkeit aufsteigen... war Dean ebenfalls

hier in der Nähe?

"Hast Du mich verstanden?", wiederholte Eli und sie nickte schnell.

"Du stellst keine Fragen und wirst mir wahrheitsgemäß antworten."

Sie nickte erneut und hoffte, dass sie ihm die Fragen überhaupt

beantworten konnte.

Eli richtete sich auf und zog ihren Kopf etwas nach vorne. Die Berührung

jagte ihr erneut einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, aber sie spürte,

wie er den Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf öffnete und das Tuch entfernte.

Sie schluckte und fuhr sich über die trockenen Lippen, während er einige

Schritte zurückwich.

"Was hast Du bereits in dem Buch notiert, das sich in dem Haus von Bobby

Singer befindet?"

"Einige Exorzismen und Schutzsymbole.", antwortete sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Die Kälte hier brachte sie fast um und sie wünschte sich nichts

sehnlicher als einen Schluck Wasser, um ihre schmerzende und trockene

Kehle zu befeuchten.

"Waren auch Zaubersprüche darunter?"

"Ja."

"Ich brauche einen ganz bestimmten Transferzauber. Er ist sehr alt und

wurde lange Zeit nicht mehr angewendet, weil seine Formel in

Vergessenheit geriet. Der Dämon den Du getötet hast und der dieses

Wissen in Dir hinterlegt hat, hatte jedoch noch Kenntnis darüber. Ich

will, dass Du mir alle Zaubersprüche, Flüche und Banne aufschreibst, an

die Du Dich erinnern kannst. Je älter, desto wertvoller sind sie für mich."

"Aber so funktioniert das nicht!", sagte Julie. "Ich kenne von den

meisten Dingen noch nicht einmal die Bedeutung oder die Sprache."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie erneut ein kurzer, heißer Schmerz

durchfuhr, der jedoch schnell wieder nachließ.

"Ich war noch nicht fertig! Ich sagte nicht, dass Du das alleine tun

sollst!", antwortete er wütend. "Meine Gefährtin Gienah wird Dir helfen.

Sie kennt sich mit allem bestens aus. Aber ich warne Dich - sie hat ihre

Menschlichkeit vor langer Zeit abgelegt und wird nicht zögern, Dir etwas

anzutun wenn Du nicht tust, was sie von Dir verlangt. Versuche nicht,

sie zu überrumpeln - es würde schreckliche Folgen für Dich und Deinen

Freund nach sich ziehen."

"Okay.", Julie nickte erneut.

Eli näherte sich ihr und begann, die Fußfesseln zu lösen.

"Wenn Gienah mir etwas Positives berichtet, werde ich Dir Wasser und

etwas zu Essen bringen lassen.", sagte er und ging dann hinaus.

Das Licht wurde wieder gelöscht.

Julie streckte die schmerzenden Beine aus und zog dann die kalten Zehen

unter die langen Hosenbeine der Jogginghose.

Noch immer spürte sie den Schmerz, den Eli ihr zugefügt hatte und sie

war sich bewusst, dass auch Dean ihn gefühlt hatte, denn sie fühlte auch

weiterhin, was in ihm vorging. Es kam ihr bereits nach diesen wenigen

Minuten vor wie Folter, seine momentanen Emotionen in sich zu spüren.

Dean war weit aufgewühlter als er es jemals zeigen würde. Sie spürte

seine Angst, Sorge, Verwirrung, wie er mit Selbstvorwürfen kämpfte und

sich einer unbändigen Wut entgegen sah, die jedoch nur in Frustration

gipfelte.

Sie vermutete, dass sie selbst ein gutes Stück zu seinem Gefühlschaos

beitrug. Wenn er tatsächlich auch ihre Emotionen spürte, so war es für

ihn auch nicht leicht, diese zu verarbeiten. Sie versuchte, sich zu

beruhigen - doch sie konnte nicht bei dem Gedanken, was ihr noch bevor

stand.

Wer war diese Gienah und war sie ebenso unbarmherzig und kühl wie Eli?

Was, wenn sie ihr nicht die Antworten liefern konnte, die sie erwartete?

Was würde Eli dann tun?

Eli ging hinüber zu Gienah. Einst war sie eine wunderschöne, weise Hexe

gewesen - seine Frau. Doch nachdem sie ihre Künste dem Bösen

verschrieben hatte und er sie von den Toten zurückgeholt hatte, war sie

ein völlig anderes Wesen geworden. Jemand, der ihm im Laufe der Jahre

immer mehr und mehr zur Last wurde. Er hatte seine Frau schon vor langer

Zeit verloren...

"Sie wird kooperieren.", sagte er und sie lächelte böse.

"Ich kann sie befragen?"

"Du wirst mit ihr alles aufzeichnen, an das sie sich erinnert. Gib mir

Bescheid, wenn ihr den Zauber gefunden habt, dann werde ich mit Akrab

sprechen und das weitere Vorgehen erfragen."

"Sie weiß nicht, was ich bin, oder?"

"Sie wird Dir nichts anhaben können. Sollte sie einen Versuch wagen,

werde ich sie umgehend dafür bestrafen."

Gienah lächelte erneut und wandte sich der Tür zu.

"Denke daran, dass sie noch ein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist. Irgendwann wird

sie müde werden."

"Bis es soweit ist, werde ich die Antwort haben.", antwortete Gienah und

öffnete die Tür.

Sam saß im Wohnzimmer, während Maya und Bobby in den Keller gegangen

waren um nachzusehen, ob sie dort irgend etwas Nützliches finden

konnten, um einen mächtigeren Schutzzauber um dieses Haus zu errichten.

Immer wieder blickte Sam hinüber zu Dean, der mit versteinerter Mine auf

einem Stuhl saß und seine Hände anstarrte. Nur hin und wieder zuckte er

leicht zusammen, gerade eben heftiger als zuvor.

"Dean, rede mit mir, bitte.", sagte Sam sanft.

Sein Bruder blickte ihn an und er konnte erkennen wie er gerade mit sich

kämpfen musste, um nicht preiszugeben, was in ihm vorging.

"Sollen wir lieber nach oben gehen? Willst Du Dich hinlegen?", fragte Sam.

"Ich will mich nicht hinlegen!", fuhr Dean ihn an. "Ich will, dass wir

diesen Scheißkerl endlich suchen und Julie da wegholen!"

Sam sah, wie er schwer schluckte und seine Augen schloss.

Er konnte nur ahnen, wie es in Dean gerade aussehen musste, was er

fühlte. Julie hatte mit Sicherheit große Angst und diese übertrug sich

automatisch auf ihn. Sam seufzte, stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Wie

gerne würde er einen Teil der Last auf sich nehmen...

"Tut mir leid.", hörte er Dean dann sagen und er drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Diese verdammten Gefühle machen mich fertig und ich schaffe es nicht,

sie auszublenden. Dieser Dreckskerl hat ihr gerade wieder weh getan und

ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Ich kann hier nicht sitzen und warten,

während er ihr solche Angst einjagt! Ich brauche endlich einen Hinweis

von Maya, um sie zu suchen!"

Sam ging um den Stuhl herum. "Du kannst das Haus nicht verlassen, Dean.

Wenn diese Angriffe da draußen wirklich noch schlimmer sind als hier

drinnen, wie willst du das aushalten?"

"Das ist mir egal!", gab er wütend zurück. "Ich werde nicht hier

herumsitzen und nichts tun!"

"Wir werden sehen, was Maya tun kann, okay?"

Dean sah zu ihm hoch.

"Julie liebt mich, das fühle ich.", sagte er leise und Sam erkannte

Tränen in seinen Augen.

Sam und ging in die Hocke, um Dean etwas näher zu sein, doch dieser fuhr

sich schnell mit der Hand über die Augen und lächelte schief.

"Gott, ich führe mich auf wie eine Frau! Das ist so peinlich!", sagte

Dean dann und Sam konnte ein kurzes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Das ist nur der weibliche Einfluss dem Du im Moment unterliegst.",

antwortete er und klopfte ihm mit der flachen Hand sanft aufs Knie.

"Sobald wir den Fluch unwirksam machen, bist Du wieder der Alte!"

Dean nickte.

"Hey, wer von uns ist jetzt eigentlich die Schlampe, mhm?", fragte Sam.

"Du natürlich!", gab er zurück und ein Lächeln umspielte kurz seine Lippen.

Julie hielt die Luft an, als das Licht wieder eingeschaltet wurde und

sie hörte, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie erschrak, als sie sah wer

den Raum betrat. Es war die Frau, die sie in der Küche angegriffen und

gewürgt hatte. Das war also Gienah...

Neid, aber auch Abscheu lagen in ihrem Blick als sie sich Julie näherte.

Ihre langen Finger umklammerten ihren Oberarm, grob zog sie sie auf die

Beine und zerrte sie aus dem Raum. Dort befand sich ein weiteres

fensterloses Zimmer, in dem ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen. Eli war

nicht hier. Sie brachte sie zu einem der Stühle.

"Setz Dich hin!", befahl sie mit rauchiger, tiefer Stimme und Julie tat,

was sie ihr befohlen hatte.

Gienah entfernte das Seil um ihre Handgelenke und endlich konnte Julie

ihre Arme nach vorne nehmen. Ihre Schultern schmerzten, sie rieb sich

vorsichtig über die geröteten Gelenke und bewegte die steifen und kalten

Finger. Gienah nahm auf dem anderen Stuhl platz und schob ihr einen

Stapel Blätter und einen Stift hinüber.

"Fang an!"

Julie wagte kaum zu sprechen, aber sie musste ihr irgend wann mitteilen,

dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie das anstellen sollte, was Eli von

ihr verlangt hatte. Aber zunächst fing sie an, einen der Sprüche

aufzuschreiben, die sie bereits mit Bobby besprochen und übersetzt

hatte. Es war ein harmloser Schutzzauber, um sich fremden Blicken zu

entziehen.

In ihrem Innern, irgendwo im Hintergrund, spürte sie noch immer Deans

Emotionen und das machte es schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Scheinbar

versuchte er gerade zur Ruhe zu kommen, doch irgend etwas machte ihm

Angst... es war eine andere Art der Angst als die, die sie zuvor von ihm

empfangen hatte. Nicht die Sorge um sie oder um sein eigenes Leben -

nein, da war etwas Anderes...

"Du sollst mich nicht hinhalten!", herrschte Gienah sie an und sie wurde

aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Realität gerissen. Diese hatte die

ersten Sätze gelesen und zog das Blatt nun vom Tisch. "Erinnere Dich an

ältere Sprüche!"

"In welcher Sprache? Was ist der Inhalt dieses Spruches? Ich habe doch

keine Ahnung, was ihr sucht!", rief Julie verzweifelt.

Gienah stand auf und packte ihr Handgelenk.

"Wärst du nicht so blöd gewesen, Dir dieses Symbol in die Hand zu

ritzen, müsste all das hier nicht sein! Ich müsste nicht meine Zeit mit

Dir verschwenden! Aber so wird das hier Stunden dauern! Also streng Dich

an! Der Zauber ist in Althochdeutsch niedergeschrieben worden!"

Julie schluckte. Althochdeutsch! Wie sollte das aussehen? Sie dachte

nach und versuchte etwas in den Erinnerungen des Dämons zu finden, das

ihr noch unbekannter vorkam, als die lateinischen Verse. Sie hatte in

den wenigen Tagen mit Bobby nicht genug herausfinden und lernen können,

um genau zu bestimmen, nach was sie suchen sollte. Also begann sie, den

erstbesten Vers niederzuschreiben, der ihr von den Schriftzeichen her

fremd vorkam...

Maya und Bobby kehrten wieder zurück nach oben und Dean blickte sie

erwartungsvoll an.

"Nichts. Tut mir leid, Junge - Du wirst noch ein Weilchen durchhalten

müssen.", sagte Bobby.

Dean nickte, stand wortlos auf und verließ den Raum. Er hörte, wie Sam

weiter mit Bobby sprach, doch je weiter er sich entfernte, desto leiser

wurden ihre Stimmen. Schnell ging er weiter in die Küche und stellte

sich ans Küchenfenster.

Das hier war mit Abstand das Verrückteste, das er jemals erlebt hatte.

Es war verwirrend und unangenehm, so intensiv fremde Gefühle zu

verspüren und zu wissen, dass sie von der Person kamen, die ihm so viel

bedeutete. Er atmete tief durch.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Julie ihn wirklich liebte, ihre Liebe tatsächlich

zu spüren, hatte ihm eine kleine Panikattacke beschert - er war sich

nicht sicher, ob er dieser Liebe gerecht wurde, ob er sie verdient hatte...

Er selbst empfand viel für sie, aber war es bereits Liebe?

Sofort keimten Vorwürfe auf - würde sie seine Zweifel spüren? Würde sie

sich von ihm abwenden? Und würde sie fühlen, was er in all den Jahren so

verzweifelt versucht hatte zu verdrängen und zu verbergen? Die Trauer um

seine Mutter, die Angst um seinen verschwundenen Vater? Die ständige

Sorge um Sammy...

Er wollte nicht, dass sie erfuhr, wie es tatsächlich in seinem Inneren

aussah.

Er drehte sich um als er hörte, wie jemand die Küche betrat.

Maya sah Dean an der Spüle stehen. Er blickte hinaus in den Garten und

hielt die Kante der Arbeitsplatte so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel

weiß hervorstachen. Leicht verspürte sie das Gefühlschaos, das er gerade

durchlebte, aber sie unterdrückte die Neugierde in seine Gedanken

einzutauchen.

"Bist du hier, um schon wieder in meinem Kopf rumzuwühlen?", fragte er

gereizt.

"Ich lese Deine Gedanken nicht, keine Angst.", antwortete sie. "Ich

wollte nur sehen, ob du okay bist."

"Jemand könnte den Emotionschip jetzt wieder ausschalten.", gab er zurück.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was?"

Er winkte ab. "Ach, vergiss es."

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge blitzte eine Szene auf, wie eine jüngere

Version von Dean sich mit Sam eine Serie im Fernsehen ansah - er schien

total gelangweilt, während Sam aufgeregt ein Kissen umklammerte und ganz

vertieft schien.

Sie lächelte schief.

"Ich dachte, Du bleibst aus meinem Kopf draußen!", sagte Dean, der sie

über seine Schulter hinweg anblickte und sich nun umdrehte.

"Tut mir leid, manchmal kann ich nichts dagegen machen.", gab sie zurück

und lächelte schief. "Du kannst Sam nicht wirklich etwas abschlagen,

oder? Du hast Dir echt mit ihm Star Trek angesehen?"

"Er wollte unbedingt, dass ich mir das mit ihm ansehe. Keine Ahnung,

warum er das so faszinierend fand.", erklärte Dean.

"Du hast Dich furchtbar gelangweilt."

"Das ist nichts für mich."

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Sein erster Eindruck hatte sie

vielleicht getäuscht. Er war stur - und stolz, aber er würde wirklich

alles für seine Familie tun, selbst wenn er dafür seine eigenen

Bedürfnisse in den Hintergrund stellen musste.

Sie seufzte leise und warf einen Blick zurück auf Sam, der sich im

Zimmer über den Flur noch immer mit Bobby unterhielt.

"Hör zu Dean. Ich hatte eine Idee, wollte Sam und Bobby aber nicht

beunruhigen. Ich würde die Aktivierung des Fluchs und Deine momentane

Verbindung zu Julie gerne nutzen, um vielleicht mehr über ihren

Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden.", sie klang weniger überzeugend, als sie

sich das vorgenommen hatte.

"Aber?", fragte er, als er ihre Unsicherheit scheinbar bemerkte.

"Ich habe das noch nie gemacht. Es könnte gefährlich sein..."

Dean hob interessiert die Augenbrauen.

"Was könnte passieren?", fragte er.

"Der Hexer könnte bemerken, dass ich euch helfe und Dich und Julie dafür

bestrafen. Außerdem müsste ich ebenfalls einen Verbindungszauber zu Dir

herstellen - wenn er Wind davon bekommt, bin ich ihm währenddessen

ebenfalls schutzlos ausgeliefert."

Dean dachte kurz nach. Wenn sie es versuchten, würde er also Julie und

Maya ebenso in Gefahr bringen. Aber sie war bereit es zu tun und was

blieb ihnen für eine Wahl? Sie würden Julie niemals finden, ohne irgend

einen Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort.

Er spürte, dass Julie derzeit unter großem Stress stehen musste und in

ihrer Angst schwang ein gutes Stück Frustration mit - irgend etwas ging

dort vor.

Nein, er musste handeln, er konnte diesen Zustand nicht weiter andauern

lassen.

"Bist Du bereit, es zu riskieren?", fragte er und blickte Maya fest in

die Augen.

"Ja. Ich würde es zu versuchen.", gab sie zurück.

Dean nickte. "Ich ebenfalls."

Suma hapt heptidun,

suma clubodun

umbi cuoniouuidi:

insprinc haptbandun,

inuar uigandun.

Gienah las die Worte leise, während sie mit dem Blatt das Julie kurz

zuvor benutzt hatte, langsam auf und ab ging.

"Das ist gut!", sagte sie und blickte sie an. "Ein Spruch, um sich aus

Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Aber noch nicht das, was wir brauchen. Etwas

in dieser Art musst Du noch im Gedächtnis haben, also streng Dich an!"

Julie schluckte. Inzwischen war sie so erschöpft, dass sie kaum noch die

Augen offen halten konnte. Ein pochender Kopfschmerz hatte sich

ausgebreitet und sie hatte unglaublichen Durst.

Gienah hingegen schien nicht müde zu werden oder sie auch nur eine

Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Julie fragte sich, was sie eigentlich

war. Sie vermutete, dass sie ein Dämon war, aber warum steckte sie in

diesem furchteinflößend aussehenden Körper? Oder war sie ein anderes Wesen?

"Glotz mich nicht an, sondern schreib weiter!", herrschte diese sie an.

Julie senkte schnell den Kopf und schrieb den ersten Satz eines Spruches

auf, der ihr zuvor schon einmal kurz ins Gedächtnis gekommen war. Sie

war sich nur nicht sicher gewesen, ob es ein althochdeutscher Vers war.

Sie fragte sich, wo Eli sich wohl aufhalten mochte? Wenn Gienah

tatsächlich ein Dämon war, konnte sie sie überwältigen, womöglich sogar

töten - aber dann? Gegen Eli konnte sie nichts ausrichten, er war ein

Mensch und durch den Fluch würde sie nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch

das von Dean gefährden...

Mit pochendem Herzen folgte Maya Dean leise die Treppe hinauf. Sam und

Bobby befanden sich noch immer im Wohnzimmer und hatten nichts von dem

mitbekommen, was sie in der Küche besprochen hatten.

Dean öffnete die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie schon als Kinder immer

übernachtet hatten und schloss diese leise wieder, nachdem Maya

eingetreten war.

"Also, was müssen wir tun?", fragte er.

Maya legte ihre mitgebrachte Tasche auf eines der beiden Betten und

setzte sich daneben.

"Ich werde zunächst durch einen Spruch versuchen, direkt in Deinen Geist

einzudringen. Danach werde ich mich auf die Verbindung, die der Hexer zu

Julie aufrecht erhält, konzentrieren und versuchen, diese

zurückzuverfolgen. Vielleicht bekomme ich eine ungefähre Ahnung von dem

Ort, wo sich Julie aufhält. Eventuell empfange ich auch ein Bild. Wie

gesagt, ich habe das noch nie getan. Ich muss vorsichtig sein, dass er

nicht bemerkt was vor sich geht, darum darf Julie nichts davon bemerken

und auch Du musst versuchen, ruhig zu bleiben."

"Was, wenn er etwas bemerkt?"

"Dann werden wir es zu spüren bekommen.", antwortete Maya und begann, in

der Tasche zu kramen.

Er schluckte und zögerte, bevor er weiter sprach. "Du wirst also alles

mitbekommen, was ich fühle, meine Gedanken?"

Sie blickte auf und nickte. "Es gehört schon ein gutes Stück Vertrauen

dazu, Dean. Willst Du es wirklich tun? Nachdem ich den Zauber

ausgesprochen habe, können wir nicht mehr zurück, sonst würde er es

sofort bemerken."

Er seufzte. "Ich will es tun."

Maya konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Inhalt ihrer Tasche. Kurz darauf

zog sie ein kleines schwarzes Buch hervor und blätterte darin herum. Als

sie die gesuchte Seite gefunden hatte legte sie es mit den beschriebenen

Seiten aufs Bett und zog kurz darauf ein Amulett aus der Tasche.

"Hier.", sie gab es Dean in die Hand. "Halte es fest, solange es dauert.

Es wird helfen, meine Kraft auf Dich zu übertragen."

Dean umklammerte den kleinen Anhänger.

"Das hier ist wirklich verrückt...", murmelte er und setzte sich auf das

gegenüber stehende Bett.

"Hexenmagie ist real, Dean.", sagte Maya. "Es kommt nur darauf an, ob

man sich der guten oder der schlechten Seite zuwendet."

"Und Du?", fragte er. "Bist Du eine Hexe?"

Sie zögerte kurz - normalerweise gab sie keine Erklärung über ihre

Fähigkeiten. Doch Dean war im Begriff, ihr ebenfalls Einblick in sein

Innerstes zu geben, also hielt sie es nur für fair, ihm über zumindest

einen Bereich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

"Ich verfüge über die Fähigkeit, Zauberkraft anzuwenden. Ich kenne viele

Elemente der weißen Magie und praktiziere sie - wenn Du es so nennen

willst, dann bin ich eine Hexe. Ich würde mich aber nicht als eine

bezeichnen.", sie lächelte schief. "Ich habe empathische Fähigkeiten und

empfange wie Du weißt die Gedanken anderer Menschen... und das ist nur

ein Teil meiner verrückten Talente."

"Wow!", sagte Dean beeindruckt. "Ganz schön viel Kram, den Du da mit Dir

rumschleppst."

Sie lachte kurz und nahm das kleine Buch in ihre Hände. "So könnte man

es ausdrücken."

Julie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Gienah ihr das Blatt wegzog, auf

das sie gerade den letzten Satz eines weiteren Spruchs geschrieben hatte.

Schnell las sie die Sätze und blickte Julie kurz an, dann las sie erneut

und ihre Mine erhellte sich sichtbar. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah zu der

Tür, die sich am Ende des Zimmers befand. Als sich nichts tat ging sie

hinüber und öffnete sie.

Angespannt blieb Julie sitzen und beobachtete Gienah. Scheinbar

erwartete sie, dass Eli zu ihr kam. Doch er schien nicht hier zu sein.

In dem Raum hinter dieser Tür sah sie Tageslicht durch ein Fenster

scheinen - wenn Eli nicht hier war, vielleicht konnte sie dann doch

entkommen? Wenn sie und Dean sich weit genug von ihm entfernten, sich

zunächst in einem der mächtigen Schutzkreise die sie kannte aufhalten

würden, vielleicht würde der Fluch ihnen dann nichts mehr anhaben

können? Sie musste Dean nur schnell finden...

Ihr Atem ging schneller als sie sah, dass Gienah die Tür wieder schloss

und zum Tisch zurück kam. Was sollte sie tun? War das jetzt gerade

vielleicht ihre Chance, zu fliehen? Musste sie es nicht zumindest versuchen?

Als Gienah hinter den Stuhl trat und ihre Handgelenke packte, um sie

wieder zu fesseln flüsterte sie schnell ein Wort - sie wusste, wenn

Gienah nun zurückweichen würde, dann könnte sie sie mit nur einem

weiteren Satz bewegungsunfähig machen.

"Christo!"

Gienah wich nicht zurück.

Statt dessen war sie mit einer unglaublich schnellen, fließenden

Bewegung direkt vor ihr und schlug ihr so hart ins Gesicht, dass der

Stuhl kippte und sie auf dem Boden landete.

"Du kleine Schlampe!", schrieh Gienah, war sofort über ihr und drehte

sie auf den Rücken. "Ich bin kein Dämon!"

Julie nahm die Arme hoch und versuchte sich zu schützen, als Gienah

nochmals ausholte und ihr zum zweiten Mal ins Gesicht schlug.

"Das war der letzte Fehler, den Du jemals gemacht hast! Wenn Eli zurück

kommt, wird er Dich zerquetschen wie eine Fliege!"

Erneut legte Gienah ihre Hände um ihren Hals und flüsterte etwas. Ein

stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Julies Oberkörper und ihre Kehle. Nur

Sekunden später ließ Gienah wieder los, zog sie auf die Beine, öffnete

die Tür zu dem Zimmer in dem sie vorher festgehalten wurde und stieß sie

grob hinein.

Julie fiel auf die Knie und bremste den Fall mit ihren Handflächen ab.

Die Tür wurde wieder zugeschlagen und somit umhüllte sie wieder die

Dunkelheit. Ihr Kopf und ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte schmerzten, ganz zu

schweigen von ihrem Hals, der sich anfühlte, als würde er innnerlich in

Flammen stehen.

Das Schloss wurde verriegelt und sie blieb zitternd auf dem Boden

kauernd zurück...

"Wo sind die Beiden nur abgeblieben?", fragte Sam plötzlich und stand auf.

"Ich glaube, gerade waren sie noch in der Küche.", antwortete Bobby.

"Ich weiß.", antwortete er. "Dean?", rief er nun etwas lauter.

Er und Bobby horchten, doch es kam keine Anwort. Besorgt runzelte Sam

die Stirn und lief in die Küche. Dean und Maya waren nicht dort.

"Vielleicht sind sie nach draußen gegangen oder nach oben...", Bobby

ließ seinen Blick durch die übrige Wohnung schweifen.

"Warum sollten sie nach oben gehen?"

Sams Handy klingelte in diesem Augenblick und er zog es aus seiner

Hosentasche. Nach einem kurzen Blick aufs Display nahm er ab.

"Ben!", sagte er.

"Sam! Ich bin bei Julies Wohnung, aber sie ist nicht hier! Weißt Du wo

sie steckt?", fragte dieser.

Sam schluckte. Natürlich - für morgen hatte Julie das Thanksgiving-Essen

geplant und Ben dazu eingeladen.

"Es ist etwas passiert. Ich erkläre Dir alles, wenn Du hier bist. Kennst

Du Bobby Singers Adresse?"

"Ja. Julie hat sie mir vor einigen Tagen durchgegeben."

"Komm so schnell Du kannst. Lass Dich nicht aufhalten und sprich mit

niemandem, hörst Du?"

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Ben besorgt.

"Komm einfach her."

Sam legte auf und steckte das Handy wieder in die Tasche.

"Das war Julies Bruder.", informierte er Bobby. "Weißt Du, ob sie noch

weitere Personen zum Essen eingeladen hat?"

"Nicht dass ich wüsste.", antwortete er. "Was willst du dem Jungen

erzählen?"

"Die Wahrheit, was sonst?"

Maya hielt zusammen mit Dean das Amulett fest umschlossen in ihrer Hand

und wollte gerade anfangen den Zauber laut auszusprechen, als sie eine

starke Welle von Emotionen von Deans Seite her verspürte.

Dieser sog einen Augenblick später hörbar die Luft ein und zuckte

zusammen. Kurz darauf fasste er sich mit der freien Hand an den Hals und

sein Atem beschleunigte sich rapide.

"Dean!", rief sie und platzierte sich vor ihm. Mit beiden Händen packte

sie seine Schultern. "Was passiert da?"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht öffnete er einen Spalt weit die Augen und

blickte sie an. Er zitterte leicht und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten

sich auf seiner Oberlippe.

"Das war keine Attacke des Hexers, oder?", hakte Maya nach.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte schwer.

"Verdammt!", stieß er dann heiser hervor. "Sie hat Schmerzen. Und mein

Hals fühlt sich an, als würde er glühen! Irgend etwas geht dort vor

sich! Wir müssen uns beeilen und sie da weg holen!"

Maya sah, wie Tränen in seine Augen traten und er stand schnell auf und

platzierte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster.

"Wir werden es schaffen.", sagte Maya.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett.

"Fang an!"

Eli kehrte ins Haus zurück und fuhr zusammen, als Gienah um die Ecke bog

und ihm den Weg abschnitt.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

"Wo warst Du?", kam sofort die Gegenfrage.

"Ich habe Akrab über die Fortschritte hier informiert.", antwortete er.

Sie stieß wütend die Luft aus. "Fortschritte!"

"Was ist passiert?", wiederholte er seine Frage und packte ihre Hand,

die ein beschriebenes Blatt hielt.

Schnell entwand er es ihr und las den Vers, der darauf niedergeschrieben

war. Erstaunt blickte er Gienah an.

"Ja, ich habe den Zauber!", sagte sie. "Aber dieses kleine Miststück hat

versucht herauszufinden, ob ich ein Dämon bin!"

Elis Nasenflügel begannen, vor Wut zu beben und er blickte zu der Tür,

die in den Vorraum der Kammer führte, wo sie das Mädchen festhielten.

Hatte er ihr nicht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben was er tun würde, wenn

sie versuchte einen seiner Leute zu hintergehen?

"Wir haben, was wir wollten und Du sagtest, Du würdest sie bestrafen

wenn sie etwas versucht.", zischte Gienah. "Lass mich sie töten."

Hätte er nicht Akrabs Anweisungen, würde er ihrer Bitte sofort

nachkommen. Aber sein Meister hatte ihm klare und deutliche Befehle

gegeben. Dennoch kannte er seine Frau - sie hatte sie mit Sicherheit

nicht unversehrt davonkommen lassen.

"Was hast Du getan?"

Gienah lächelte zufrieden...

Erneut hielten Dean und Maya das Amulett fest umschlossen. Dean saß mit

geschlossenen Augen neben ihr, während sie den Spruch aus dem kleinen

Buch ablas und sich auf seinen Geist und seine Gefühle konzentrierte.

Es dauerte nicht einmal bis zum letzten Satz, als sie die Verbindung zu

ihm spürte. Viele verschiedene Emotionen strömten auf sie ein und sie

schloss ebenfalls ihre Augen, um sich voll und ganz auf sein Innerstes

zu konzentrieren und einzuordnen, welche davon Julie gehörten -

irritiert stellte sie fest, dass Dean sich scheinbar fest auf einen

Songtext und dessen Melodie konzentrierte.

Sie atmete tief durch, als sie eine panische Angst, die von Julie

ausgehen musste, verspürte und öffnete sich ihr voll und ganz. Sie

stellte sich vor, sie würde mit ihr verschmelzen...

Langsam hörte die Welt auf sich zu drehen und Julie wagte es, sich etwas

weiter aufzurichten. Der Schmerz in ihrem Hals hatte etwas nachgelassen

und das Pochen in ihrem Ohr und Kiefer hatten nun die Führung des

momentanen Schmerzpegels übernommen.

Sie streckte die ebenfalls schmerzenden Knie durch und setzte sich nach

hinten. Sie hatte einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht... Eli würde sie und

Dean mit Sicherheit töten.

"Du bist so dumm!", wollte sie zu sich selbst sagen, doch dann bemerkte

sie, dass kein einziger Laut aus ihrer Kehle drang.

Erschrocken fasste sie sich an den Hals und versuchte erneut, einen Ton

von sich zu geben - doch nichts geschah.

Ihr Herz begann wieder zu rasen - was hatte Gienah getan?

"Hinter dem Haus sind sie nicht!", sagte Bobby und schloss die Tür.

"Der Impala steht ebenfalls. Ich sehe oben nach!"

Sam stieg die Treppen hinauf und steuerte als erstes das Zimmer an, in

dem er letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte. Er öffnete die Tür und stoppte als

er die Szene die sich ihm bot, erblickte.

Maya und Dean saßen mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem der beiden Betten

und hielten beide eine goldene Kette in ihren Händen. Auf Mayas Schoß

lag ein kleines schwarzes Buch und keiner der Beiden schien seine

Ankunft zu bemerken.

Wut keimte in Sam auf - warum hatte Dean ihm nichts gesagt? Was taten

die beiden da?

Er schluckte als ihm klar wurde, dass Dean ihm deshalb nichts gesagt

haben musste, weil es etwas Gefährliches war - und weil er es ihm

auszreden versucht hätte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte er sich auf das freie Bett und beobachtete

die beiden angespannt.

Dean bemühte sich, seine Konzentration einzig dem Songtext von "Bad Moon

Rising" zu widmen, doch er spürte, dass Maya ebenfalls in seinem Kopf

war - viel merkwürdiger konnte dieser Tag auf keinen Fall mehr werden.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu Sam - wie würde er reagieren, wenn er

von ihrem kleinen Selbstversuch hier erfuhr?

Dann wollte er sich wieder auf einen Songtext konzentrieren - doch noch

bevor er sich für ein weiteres Lied entschieden hatte blitzte kurz ein

Bild vor ihm auf.

Verdammt, was war das gewesen? Eine Wand? Eine Tür? Er konzentrierte

sich nun auf diese Vision, die nur Sekundenbruchteile gedauert hatte und

dann sah er das Bild erneut, diesmal länger und deutlicher.

Gienah blickte ihren Ehemann zufrieden an.

"Ich habe einen sehr alten Zauber angewandt. Eine Freundin von mir hat

ihn vor langer Zeit an mich weiter gegeben."

"Und was hast Du getan?", wiederholte Eli seine Frage, dieses Mal mit

mehr Nachdruck.

"Ihr die Stimme genommen.", gab Gienah zurück.

Eli seufzte auf. Er hasste es, wenn Gienah diese selbsterfundenen Zauber

anwandte - bereits mehr als ein Mal hatten sie sie nicht mehr rückgängig

machen können. Wenn dies der Fall war und Akrab davon erfuhr, würde er

sie beide töten.

"Kennst Du den Gegenzauber?", fragte er angespannt.

Sie blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Selbstverständlich kenne ich den

Gegenzauber!"

"Du wirst ihn mir beibringen. Akrab will, dass ich sie zu ihm bringe,

falls der Zauber nicht von mir ausgesprochen werden kann."

"Du bist wohl mehr als mächtig genug, diesen Zauber anzuwenden!",

antwortete Gienah.

Er sah sie kalt an. "Ich bin nicht so mächtig, wie sie."

Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Julie kämpfte sich auf die Beine, als sich die Tür öffnete. Sie rechnete

fest damit, dass Eli gekommen war um sie umzubringen. Er platzierte sich

genau vor ihr und sie zwang sich, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen.

"Ich hatte Dich gewarnt, Deine Fähigkeit gegen uns einzusetzen!", rief

er und kam noch ein Stück weiter auf sie zu.

Julies Blick wanderte hinüber zu Gienah, die ebenfalls den Raum betreten

hatte. Sie blieb neben der Tür stehen und blickte sie düster an.

"Du hast mich enttäuscht!", sagte Eli und sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit

wieder zurück auf ihn.

Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und sie spürte, wie ihr Körper

leicht zitterte. Doch die Angst, die sie die ganze Zeit beherrscht

hatte, wich langsam einer immer stärker werdenden Wut. Sie hatte ihm

niemals irgend ein Versprechen gegeben oder je ihre Kooperation

zugesagt. Alles, was sie bisher getan hatte war passiert, weil er sie

dazu gezwungen hatte. Und jetzt, da er hatte wonach er gesucht hatte,

würde er sie und Dean töten.

Gienah hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihre Stimme nicht mehr benutzen

konnte, aber sie konnte noch immer erhobenen Hauptes sterben. Sie

streckte ihren Rücken durch und blickte Eli weiterhin fest in die Augen.

"Was soll das werden?", rief Gienah und Eli fing an zu lachen.

"Dein lächerlicher Stolz wird Dich nicht retten.", sagte er. "Und wenn

ich Dich töte, wirst Du um die Erlösung betteln!"

Er hob die Hand und Julie spürte, wie sie eine Energiewelle erfasste,

die sie von den Beinen riss. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später krachte sie

gegen die Wand und der Schmerz, den sie zuvor schon einmal gefühlt

hatte, durchströmte sie erneut.

Sie sank auf die Knie und fiel dann auf die Seite, als er einen weiteren

Stoß durch sie jagte. Dann fing sich wieder alles an zu drehen und sie

versank in tiefer Dunkelheit.

Maya hatte das Meiste, was gerade bei Julie vor sich ging, beobachtet.

Nun sah sie, wie der Hexer die Hand hob. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie

die Intensität des Schmerzes spürte, der nun auf sie überging. Die

Verbindung zu Dean wurde abrupt unterbrochen und sie fiel unweigerlich

nach vorne. Sie landete auf ihren Knien und schnappte nach Luft, während

der Schmerz langsam nachließ.

Erst jetzt öffnete sie die Augen und sah, was vor sich ging.

Sam befand sich bei ihnen im Raum. Dean war zur Seite gekippt, das

Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, die Beine angezogen, und seine Arme presste er

wie bei der ersten Schmerzattacke auf seinen Magen. Sein Atem ging in

kurzen, flachen Stößen.

"Dean!", hörte sie Sam panisch ausrufen und sie kämpfte sich wieder auf

die Beine.

Als sie ihm zu Hilfe kommen wollte, blickte dieser sie nur wütend an und

schob sie weg.

"Lass die Finger von ihm!", fuhr er sie an.

Erschrocken wich sie einige Schritte zurück und konnte nicht verhindern,

dass seine intensiven Gedanken und Gefühle zu ihr durchdrangen.

Es ist gleich vorbei! Es ist gleich vorbei! Der Schmerz wird nachlassen!

Sams immer wiederkehrendes Mantra berührte Maya tief und sie wagte es,

nochmals näher zu kommen.

"Ich will helfen, Sam.", sagte sie sanft.

"Ich sehe, was Deine Hilfe bringt!", gab er zurück. "Warum zum Teufel

habt ihr das getan? Was ist passiert?"

"Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was wir getan haben! Der Hexer hat Julie

für einen furchtbaren Fehler bestraft!"

Deans Glieder entspannten sich plötzlich und Sam fühlte seinen Puls,

überprüfte seine Atmung.

Wach auf! Komm schon, wach auf! Verdammt, Dean!

Sam und sie wandten sich zur Tür, als diese plötzlich geöffnet wurde und

Bobby zusammen mit Ben dastand.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Bobby und eilte ebenfalls hinüber zu Dean.

Auch er überzeugte sich schnell von Deans Vitalzeichen und warf Sam

einen besorgten Blick zu.

"Wir haben versucht, Julies Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden.", antwortete

Maya. "Während der Verbindung kam der Hexer dazu."

"Warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, was hier gespielt wird?", fragte Sam,

noch immer wütend.

Sie seufzte. "Weil Du Dich auf jeden Fall dagegen ausgesprochen hättest.

Dean wollte nicht, dass Du Dir unnötige Sorgen machst."

Er richtete seinen wütenden und verzweifelten Blick nun wieder auf Dean

und griff nach dessen lebloser Hand. Du hättest es mir sagen müssen!

Warum entscheidest Du die Dinge immer über meinen Kopf hinweg?

"Hast Du etwas herausfinden können?", fragte Bobby.

"Ich habe den Raum gesehen, wo sie festgehalten wird.", antwortete Maya.

"Leute, was ist hier los? Wo ist Julie?", unterbrach Ben nun aufgebracht

die Unterhaltung und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Bobby zog Ben mit sich aus dem Zimmer um ihm zu erklären, was

vorgefallen war, während Sam und Maya zurückblieben.

Sam hatte Deans Beine inzwischen auf das Bett gehievt und sich auf die

Bettkante gesetzt, während Maya unsicher in einiger Entfernung stehen

geblieben war und ihn ansah. Er war wütend auf sie, aber er wusste auch,

dass sie nur versucht hatte zu helfen.

"Also, was hast Du gesehen?", fragte er. "Was hat dieser Dreckskerl

gemacht?"

"Wir müssen Bobby fragen ob es hier in der Nähe Gebäude gibt, die einen

Turm oder Ähnliches haben - Julie ist in einem runden, kleinen Zimmer.

Der Hexer hat etwas davon gesagt, dass Julie ihre Fähigkeiten gegen

einen seiner Leute eingesetzt hat und hat sie deshalb bestraft. Als er

den Schmerz durch sie und Dean schickte, wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen."

Sam seufzte. Er konnte Dean nicht in diesem Zustand zurücklassen! Und

Maya? Sollte er sie mitnehmen oder mit Bobby alleine dort hin fahren?

"Ich werde mitkommen.", nahm sie ihm die Antwort ab und er warf ihr

einen mahnenden Blick zu, weil sie schon wieder seine Gedanken gelesen

hatte.

"Ich hab nur meinen Namen gehört.", sagte sie entschuldigend und hob die

Hände. "Wenn ihr dem Hexer über den Weg lauft, habt ihr besser jemanden

dabei, der sich zu wehren weiß, oder?"

Eli verriegelte die Tür und ging zurück zum Tisch, wo er das Papier mit

dem Zauberspruch abgelegt hatte.

"Ich werde zu ihm gehen. Du wirst auf sie aufpassen bis ich zurück bin.

Wenn der Spruch funktioniert hat, können wir sie beseitigen."

"Du wirst es schaffen, das weiß ich.", sagte Gienah.

"Tu nichts, bevor ich zurück bin."

Er stieg die Treppen hoch, die aus der alten Villa führten und begab

sich in seinen Wagen, einen alten schwarzen Phantom, den er über alles

verehrte und den noch nicht einmal Gienah anfassen durfte.

Zielstrebig lenkte er den den Oldtimer aus der Stadt und erreichte kurz

darauf sein Ziel - ein imposantes Haus das in den 20-er Jahren errichtet

worden sein musste.

Einer von Akrabs Gehilfen öffnete ihm die Tür und er durchquerte die

geräumige Eingangshalle, bis er dessen Arbeitszimmer erreichte.

"Eli - so schnell zurück?", fragte Akrab und erhob sich von seinem

Sessel, der hinter einem riesigen Mahagonischreibtisch stand.

"Wir haben gefunden, wonach wir suchten."

Akrab, ein gutaussehender Mann Anfang 40, näherte sich und nahm Eli das

Blatt aus der Hand, welches er ihm hinhielt. Langsam und sorgfältig las

er die Zeilen.

"Das hast Du gut gemacht.", sagte er. "Nach all den Jahrhunderten werden

wir es nun doch noch vollenden."

"Darauf habe ich gewartet.", sagte Eli und verbeugte sich leicht. "Dafür

habt ihr mich die ganze Zeit am Leben erhalten."

"Du hast mir immer gute Dienste geleistet und dafür habe ich Dir die Dir

zustehenden Kräfte übertragen. Aber nun wird sich zeigen, ob Deine Kraft

ausreicht."

Er nickte einem weiteren Mann zu, der an der Eingangstür stand und

dieser eilte hinaus.

"Ist das Mädchen noch am Leben?", fragte Akrab.

"Meine Gefährtin passt auf sie auf. Sie ist sicher versteckt."

"Und die Jäger die sich in der Stadt aufhalten, werden sie nicht finden?"

"Nein, Herr."

"Ich will, dass Du mir sämtliche Informationen bringst, die in ihrem

Gedächtnis gespeichert sind bevor Du sie tötest, Eli."

"Ich dachte, ihr wollt nur diesen einen Zauber?"

"Es wäre Verschwendung den Rest den Algieba vor ihrem Tod in ihr

verwahrt hat, nicht aus ihr herauszuholen, oder?", gab Akrab zurück und

lächelte. "Du wirst sie noch eine Weile am Leben erhalten müssen."

"Wie ihr wollt."

Eli folgte ihm zum Schreibtisch und nahm auf einem der freien Stühle

Platz, die dort bereit standen.

"Es gibt einige alte Villen am Stadtrand, die vielleicht einen Raum wie

den, den Du gesehen hast, haben. Aber wie willst Du das richtige Haus

herausfinden?"

Bobby war mit Ben in das Zimmer zurückgekehrt und sie überlegten, wie

sie weiter vorgehen sollten. Er hatte ihm inzwischen alles erklärt und

Ben war mehr als geschockt über das, was er erfahren hatte.

"Ich werde es spüren.", antwortete Maya. "Er wird das Haus mit Zaubern

geschützt haben. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Weitere Angriffe

durch den Hexer werden Julie und Dean nicht mehr so leicht wegstecken."

"Ben, Du wirst auf ihn aufpassen, während wir weg sind?", fragte Sam.

Er nickte. "Bitte bringt Julie wieder zurück."

"Wir werden alles versuchen. Das Leben meines Bruders hängt ebenfalls

davon ab.", antwortete Sam.

"Fahren wir!", rief Bobby und ging voraus.

Sam ließ Dean nur ungerne zurück, aber er hoffte, dass sie zusammen mit

Maya das Haus ausfindig machen und den Fluch unterbrechen konnten. An

der Tür angekommen warf er noch einmal einen Blick zurück auf seinen

viel zu blassen Bruder und nickte Ben leicht zu, dann ging er ebenfalls

die Treppe nach unten, wo ihn Bobby und Maya bereits erwarteten.

"Der Hexer hatte noch jemanden bei sich, eine Frau. Sie sah sehr

merkwürdig aus...", sagte Maya, als sie nach draußen gingen.

"Was meinst Du?", fragte Bobby.

"Ich kann es nicht genau sagen... ihre Züge waren ausgemergelt, alles an

ihr schien irgendwie eingefallen und leblos. Ihre Haut war wie Papier

und gräulich."

"Klingt nicht gut... Wir werden wohl alles an Utensilien mitnehmen

müssen, was der Kofferraum hergibt. Ihr habt doch alles dabei, oder Sam?

Machete? Armbrust? Weihwasser?"

Maya blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Wofür das denn alles?", fragte sie.

"Man weiß nie, wem man begegnet, Schätzchen.", antwortete Bobby und

öffnete die Hintertür des Impala.

Sam hatte bereits Platz genommen und wartete, bis die beiden

eingestiegen waren. Sein und Mayas Blick trafen sich kurz, als sie sich

angeschnallt hatte und er wandte den Kopf schnell wieder nach vorne und

startete den Motor.

"Also, Bobby -", sagte er, um den peinlichen Moment zu überbrücken, "wo

müssen wir entlang?"

"Fahr ans nördliche Ende der Stadt."

Die ersten Minuten verliefen schweigend und Sam ging noch einmal alles

durch, was er über Hexen und schwarze Magie wusste. Er fragte sich, ob

Maya sich gegen diesen Kerl zur Wehr setzen konnte und hoffte, dass ihr

Eindringen in dessen Haus nicht noch weitere Schmerzen oder Schlimmeres

für Dean und Julie zurfolge haben würde.

Er sah nochmals kurz hinüber zu Maya, die ungewohnt still aus dem

Fenster blickte.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

"Ja, klar!", gab sie schnell zurück und lächelte.

Er kannte diese Art von Reaktion nur zu gut und hob die Augenbrauen.

"Hast Du Angst?"

"Nein! Wie kommst Du denn darauf? Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle!"

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Warst Du schon mal bei so

etwas dabei?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Es könnte ziemlich brutal werden.", sagte er.

"Ich sagte doch ich würde mitkommen! Und es ist alles in Ordnung, Sam!",

antwortete sie leicht gereizt. "Und Du Bobby, hör auf, ständig an

geköpfte Vampire und Blut von Toten zu denken, das ist ja widerlich!",

fügte sie entsetzt hinzu.

Sie vernahmen ein leises Lachen vom Rücksitz und auch Sam sah leicht

amüsiert über seine Schulter nach hinten.

"Er geht doch nur unsere Möglichkeiten durch.", sagte er.

Maya warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und rutschte etwas tiefer auf dem

Ledersitz hinunter, was zurfolge hatte, dass der Saum ihres Pullovers

einen kleinen Teil ihres Rückens freigab. Sam blieb dieses Detail

natürlich nicht verborgen und kurz huschte sein Blick über ihre glatte

Haut. Sofort wurde ihm jedoch bewusst, dass seine Gedanken in diesem

Wagen keinesfalls ungehört bleiben würden und sah schnell wieder auf die

Straße. Verlegen kratzte er sich im Nacken, als er jedoch einige

Sekunden später wieder nach rechts sah, entdeckte er ein breites Grinsen

auf Mayas Gesicht...

Eli drehte sich um als der Gehilfe in Akrabs Arbeitszimmer zurückkehrte.

"Es ist soweit.", sagte dieser und Akrab erhob sich.

"Gehen wir in den Keller."

Eli folgte ihm die breite Marmortreppe hinunter. Ein Weg, den er schon

viele Male zuvor gegangen war. Nachdem sie einen langen Flur durchquert

hatten, schritten sie durch eine bereits offen stehende Tür. Ein großer,

leerer Raum wartete dort. In dessen Mitte stand ein Mann, der die beiden

angespannt anblickte.

"Thuban, mein Freund!", sagte Akrab und ging näher. "Heute ist es

endlich soweit."

"Hat Dein speichelleckender Magier also endlich einen Weg gefunden, mich

zu töten, was?", gab dieser zurück und lief an den Rand der

Teufelsfalle, die ihn gefangen hielt.

Der Körper den Thuban besetzt hatte, war schwer misshandelt worden und

es schien, also könne er sich nur mit letzter Kraft aufrecht erhalten

und seinem Gegner somit angemessen entgegen treten.

"Wir werden sehen.", antwortete Akrab gutgelaunt. "Eli, fang an."

Dieser griff nach einem bereitstehenden Eimer roter Farbe und begann ein

Symbol auf den Boden zu zeichnen.

"Oh, komm schon Akrab!", rief Thuban, als er das Symbol nach einiger

Zeit erkennen konnte."Wie oft hast Du schon versucht, mein Wissen und

meine Kräfte auf Dich zu übertragen? Es wird nicht funktionieren! Finde

Dich damit ab, dass ich Dich vernichte, sobald ich hier raus komme oder

schicke mich mit all meinem kostbaren Können zurück in die Hölle, damit

ich endlich meine Ruhe vor Dir habe!"

Die Dämonen tauschten einen langen Blick aus, doch dann lachte Akrab laut.

"Dieses Mal wird es funktionieren! Und Du wirst aufhören, zu existieren!"

Der Impala fuhr nun schon zum zweiten Mal durch die gleiche Straße. Maya

hielt die Augen geschlossen, um einen Hinweis zu erhaschen welches der

alten Häuser in diesem Gebiet das Richtige war.

Plötzlich schreckte sie auf und legte ihre Hand auf Sams Arm.

"Hier, warte!", sie betrachtete das Haus, welches tatsächlich einen

runden, kleinen Turm an der linken Hausseite hatte.

"Bist Du Dir sicher?", fragte er.

Sie schloss nochmals kurz die Augen und nickte dann. "Ja, das ist es!"

Sam fuhr ein Stück weiter und stellte den Wagen außer Sichtweite ab. Er

und Bobby packten alles was sie für notwendig erachteten in die Taschen,

die immer im Kofferraum bereit lagen.

Maya hingegen hatte nur ihren kleinen Beutel umgehängt und holte nun das

Amulett heraus, das sie bereits benutzt hatte, um mit Dean die

Verbindung herzustellen.

Wortlos liefen Sam und Bobby los, steuerten die Gärten der alten Häuser

an und Maya beeilte sich, ihnen hinterher zu kommen. Sie war nervös -

einem so mächtigen Hexer war sie noch nie persönlich entgegen getreten

und sie hoffte, dass sie den Beiden tatsächlich eine Hilfe sein konnte.

Sie erreichten das Gebäude und näherten sich der Hintertür. In wenigen

Sekunden hatte Sam das Schloss geknackt und sie betraten mit gezogenen

Waffen eine imposante Bibliothek, die Bobby und Sam ehrfürchtige Blicke

entlockte.

Maya spürte deutlich die dunkle Energie, die von diesem Haus ausging.

Hier musste der Magier schon viele Jahre seine Zauber praktizieren. Sie

wunderte sich, dass das Eindringen für sie so einfach gewesen war...

rechnete der Hexer nicht damit, dass sich jemand Zutritt verschaffen

konnte? Sie schloss kurz die Augen und ließ ihren Geist umher wandern -

er hatte das Haus geschützt, aber nicht gegen ihre Art, sondern gegen

dämonische Kräfte. Sie schluckte und folgte den beiden Männern in den

nächsten Raum.

"Kannst Du Julie irgendwo spüren?", fragte Bobby flüsternd.

"Ich glaube, da ist jemand im Keller, aber es ist nicht Julie. Ich

glaube es ist die Frau, die ich bei ihm gesehen habe!"

Sam nickte und ging voraus.

Am Fuß der Kellertreppe befand sich eine dicke Holztür, an der zwei

kleine Beutel von einem rostigen Nagel baumelten.

"Was ist das?", fragte er und streckte die Hand danach aus.

"Fass´ sie nicht an!", zischte Bobby.

"Das sind Hexbeutel!", flüsterte Maya. "Damit hält er den Fluch

aufrecht. Wir müssen sie später mitnehmen und vernichten. Aber jetzt

darfst Du sie nicht berühren - er würde es bemerken."

"Wir werden sie verbrennen, sobald wir Julie gefunden und hier

rausgeholt haben.", fügte Bobby hinzu.

Sam nickte und drückte nun vorsichtig die Türklinke herunter. Die Tür

schien nicht verschlossen zu sein, also stieß er sie auf. Schnell hob er

die Waffe, als er eine Bewegung im dahinter befindlichen Raum wahrnahm.

"Oh Scheiße!", entfuhr es Bobby, als er die Frau erblickte, die wütend

auf sie zustürmte.

Als Dean die Augen aufschlug, blickte er zunächst in ein ihm unbekanntes

Gesicht. Er blinzelte mehrmals. Als sich seine Sicht endlich klärte,

erkannte er Ben.

Schnell richtete er sich auf und stöhnte auf, als seine von den Krämpfen

in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Muskeln rebellierten, einen unangenehmen

Schmerz aussandten und ihn wieder zurücksinken ließen. In seinem Kopf

drehte sich alles...

"Dean, bist Du okay?", fragte Ben nun und hob ihm ein Glas Wasser hin.

Dean griff dankbar danach und trank begierig einige Schlucke, bis sein

trockener Hals sich wieder besser anfühlte.

"Ben, was machst Du hier?", fragte er und versuchte den Schwindel zu

ignorieren. Müde blickte er Ben an.

Irgend etwas war anders.. er fühlte im Moment rein gar nichts, das von

Julie ausging und das machte ihm Sorgen.

"Julie hat mich eingeladen, schon vergessen? Und dann komme ich hier an,

sie ist nicht zu Hause und ich erfahre, dass sie von einem Hexer

entführt wurde!", antwortete dieser aufgeregt.

Dean konnte nachvollziehen, wie Ben sich gerade fühlen musste und sah

ihn mitfühlend an, während wieder Vorwürfe in ihm aufkeimten, weil er

nichts gegen den Überfall hatte tun können.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte er und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Dann sah er

sich im Raum um. "Wo sind die anderen?"

Dean und wagte einen zweiten Versuch, sich aufzusetzen. Er stützte sich

mit einer Hand ab und presste die Andere gegen seine pochende Schläfe.

"Als ich hier ankam hat Bobby mir alles erzählt - sie sind mit dieser

Maya losgezogen, um Julie zu suchen."

Dean riss die Augen auf.

"Wie bitte? Wo sind sie hin?", fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung, sie sagten nur, dass ich hierbleiben und auf Dich

aufpassen soll..."

"Und Du hast sie einfach gehen lassen? Verdammt!", rief er aufgebracht

und zog die Beine über die Bettkante. "Jetzt sag mir nicht, sie haben

meinen Wagen genommen!"

"Ich befürchte ja..."

"Alter! Wir zwei müssen dringend an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten! Ich

sollte dabei sein! Was, wenn Sam etwas passiert? Oder Julie? Wir sollten

beide dabei sein!"

Ben schien von Deans Ausbruch völlig überrascht und sah ihn abwartend an.

Dean dachte darüber nach was er gesehen hatte, bevor ihn dieser Schmerz

ausgeschaltet hatte. Einen Raum... einen runden Raum mit einer Tür. Wo

konnte sich so etwas befinden?

"Hast Du denn gar nichts mitbekommen?", fragte er.

"Bobby hat etwas von alten Villen am Stadtrand erzählt.", antwortete

Ben. "Was willst Du tun?"

"Rumfahren und den Impala suchen, was sonst! Und dann mache ich diesen

Scheißkerl fertig!"

...thu biguol en era haptbandun

ben zi bena,

bluot zi bluoda

lid zi geliden

sose gelimida sin., schloss Eli schwer atmend den Zauber.

Er hatte sich mit all seiner Macht dahinter gestellt, doch er wusste,

dass es nicht funktioniert hatte. Mit zitternder Hand ließ er das

beschriebene Blatt sinken und blickte hinüber zu Akrab, der ihn

herablassend ansah.

Thuban, der bis an den hinteren Rand der Teufelsfalle zurückgetreten

war, atmete hörbar durch.

"Scheint ganz so, als wäre heute doch nicht Dein Tag gekommen. Nicht

wahr, alter Freund?", wandte er sich an Akrab.

Dieser reagierte nicht auf die Sticheleien des anderen Dämons, sondern

kam wütend auf Eli zu.

"Folge mir!", raunte er ihm zu und sie verließen den Raum.

"Herr, es tut mir leid. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich es schaffen würde."

"Was Du vermutest und wozu Du imstande bist, das sind zwei verschiedene

Dinge wie wir gerade gesehen haben! Ich hatte große Stücke in Dich

gesetzt, Eli und Dir viele Freiheiten gelassen. Ich habe Dich mit

Möglichkeiten überhäuft und Dir Deine Frau zurückgegeben!"

"Ich kann das Mädchen dazu bekommen, den Zauber anzuwenden! Sie wird

gehorchen, dafür werde ich sorgen!", antwortete Eli.

Die tiefschwarzen Augen des Dämons funkelten ihn einen Moment lang an

und dann streckte er seine Hand aus.

"Gib mir Deinen Anhänger."

Eli schluckte. Er wusste, dass Versagen von Akrab erbarmungslos bestraft

wurde. Und Gienah war ihm schon lange in Dorn im Auge, da sie im Laufe

der Zeit mehr als einen Fehler begangen hatte. Er wollte sie nicht

verlieren, auch wenn das Leben mit ihr nicht mehr das Gleiche wie früher

gewesen war - doch er musste ihm gehorchen.

Und wenn seine Bestrafung also war, dass Gienahs Leben beendet werden

sollte, so würde er es hinnehmen. Er griff nach der kleinen Ampulle, die

er seit mehr als 150 Jahren um den Hals trug und händigte sie Akrab

wortlos aus.

"Herr, sie ist eine begabte Hexe. Wollt ihr wirklich ihre Fähigkeiten

vergeuden?", fragte er und bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme.

Bobby hob reflexartig die Waffe, als die Frau auf sie losstürmte. Doch

sie war verdammt schnell und stürzte sich auf Maya, die durch den

unerwarteten Angriff nach hinten umkippte und auf dem Boden landete.

"Eine Hexe! Eine verdammte weiße Hexe!", schrie die Frau und riss an

Mayas Haaren, die laut aufschrie.

Sam packte die Angreiferin und zog sie mit aller Kraft von ihr herunter,

stieß sie ein Stück zurück und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Bobby schon

seine Waffe abgefeuert.

Die Kugel durchdrang zielgenau ihr Herz, doch sie zuckte noch nicht

einmal mit der Wimper und stürzte sich nun auf Sam, der sie mit einem

gekonnten Schlag abwehrte. Der Schlag schien sie nicht zu kümmern und

erneut nahm sie Anlauf. Sie verpasste ihm im Gegenzug einen Schlag in

die Magengegend, was Sam unweigerlich ein paar Schritte nach hinten

schickte und ihn nach vorne kippen ließ. Nach Luft ringend blickte er

auf und sah, wie die Frau Bobby heftig gegen die Wand warf...

Akrab trat noch einen Schritt näher an Eli heran.

"Ich habe Dir viele weitere Lebensjahre mit ihr ermöglicht, weil Du sie

geliebt und mich angefleht hast, Deinen Fehler zu beheben. Ich habe

dafür gesorgt, dass Du ihre Seele bei Dir tragen kannst. Doch auch meine

Geduld hat Grenzen.", antwortete Akrab kalt. "Dein Versagen hat Folgen.

Wärest Du nicht der mit den bedeutenderen Fähigkeiten, würde ich Dich

töten. Aber ich brauche Dich noch. Deine Frau ist nichts weiter als eine

leblose Hülle, verrottetes Fleisch ohne die Seele, die in diesem

Behälter steckt."

Mit diesen Worten zerbrach er den kleinen Anhänger in seiner Hand und

Eli hielt den Atem an.

Sam wappnete sich gegen einen weiteren Schlag, als die Frau wieder auf

ihn zu kam. Doch mit einem Mal hielt sie inne und erstarrte.

Sie schwankte und ihre großen Augen schienen jegliches Leben zu

verlieren. Ihre Gliedmaßen erschlafften, kurz darauf sackte sie zusammen

und landete auf dem Boden.

"Eli...", war das letzte, was sie leise von sich gab, bevor sie zu Staub

zerfiel.

Fassungslos starrte Sam auf den Haufen menschlicher Überreste.

"Was für ein hässlicher Zombie!", stieß Bobby hervor, als er sich wieder

aufgerappelt hatte und näher kam.

Auch Sam richtete sich nun wieder auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den

Magen, den sie hart getroffen hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und sah,

dass Maya noch immer am Boden lag. Sofort eilte er zu ihr und beugte

sich zu ihr hinunter.

"Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte er und legte vorsichtig eine Hand unter

ihren Nacken, um ihr in eine sitzende Position zu helfen.

Sie nickte langsam und blickte von dem Aschehaufen hinauf in Sams

besorgtes Gesicht.

"Das war ein Zombie?", fragte sie mit zitternden Lippen. "Sollten das

nicht seelenlose Wesen sein - wie konnte sie sofort erkennen, dass ich

über Hexenkräfte verfüge?"

"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Sam. "Kannst Du aufstehen?"

Sie nickte und klammerte sich an seine Jacke, als er sie hochzog.

Verwundert bemerkte er, dass sie ihn scheinbar gar nicht mehr loslassen

wollte, sondern sie drückte sich an ihn und starrte nun wieder auf die

Asche am Boden. Beruhigend legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und

streichelte sie sanft.

"Es ist vorbei, keine Angst.", sagte er leise.

"Was ist da gerade passiert?", fragte Bobby. "Zombies sind doch

normalerweise nicht tot zu kriegen!"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Idee... aber wir müssen weiter,

bevor der Hexer hier auch noch auftaucht!"

Sanft schob er Maya etwas von sich weg und blickte sie an.

"Kannst Du Julie hier irgendwo fühlen?"

Maya sah sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dort hinten ist noch eine Tür

- sieht ganz so aus, als führt die zu dem Turm."

Den Arm noch um Mayas Schultern gelegt näherten sie sich der Tür.

Im Vorbeigehen sah Sam einige beschriebene Blätter auf dem Tisch, der in

diesem Zimmer stand. Es war eindeutig Julies Handschrift, die er zuvor

in dem Buch bei Bobby gesehen hatte.

"Julie?", rief Bobby und schlug mit der Hand gegen die Tür, die

verschlossen war.

Es kam keine Antwort und Sam sah sich um. Das war ein uraltes, massives

Eisenschloss. Wo konnte der Schlüssel sein?

"Wartet.", sagte er und ging zurück zu der Stelle, wo die Frau zu Boden

gegangen war.

Angewidert griff er nach den staubbedeckten Kleidungsstücken die sie

getragen hatte und zog sie ein Stück weg. Dann griff er in die Taschen

und fand tatsächlich den gesuchten, großen Schlüssel.

"Bingo!", rief Bobby und Sam öffnete das Schloss.

Ben beobachtete, wie Dean gefährlich schwankte, als er sich aus dem Bett

erhob.

"Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du fit genug dafür bist?", fragte er.

"Was für ne blöde Frage!", gab Dean zurück. "Meine Muskeln müssen sich

erst mal wieder an die Anstrengung gewöhnen!"

"Ja, klar.", antwortete Ben sarkastisch und ging auf Dean zu, um ihn zu

stützen.

"Woah! Was machst Du da?", fragte dieser und streckte seine Arme aus.

"Niemand muss mir beim Laufen helfen, okay?"

Ben nahm die Hände hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie Du willst, Mann."

"Ich bin doch kein alter Mann!", grummelte Dean und ging auf die Tür zu.

Kurz vor dem Türrahmen knickten ihm die Beine weg und er landete auf den

Knien.

"Verdammt!", stieß er hervor und warf Ben einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Denkst Du nicht, dass die drei die Sache im Griff haben und wir hier

auf sie warten sollten?", fragte dieser. "Diese Schmerzanfälle scheinen

Dich doch ganz schön umgehauen zu haben."

Er kam nun doch zu Dean hinüber, griff ihm unter den Arm und zog ihn

wieder hoch.

"Nein!", sagte Dean, als er wieder stand. "Ich weiß nicht, was Dir die

Anderen erzählt haben, aber dieser Scheißkerl von Hexer hat mir und

Julie einen Fluch auferlegt! Die ganze Zeit konnte ich fühlen, was in

ihr vorging aber jetzt ist nichts mehr davon da! Nichts! Verstehst Du?

Ich kann nicht hier rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen, während alle da

draußen sind und vielleicht etwas schief läuft!"

"Du bekommst von Julie keine Signale mehr?", fragte Ben und klang das

erste Mal, seit Dean aufgewacht war, besorgt.

Dieser seufzte genervt.

"Was glaubst Du, warum ich hier notfalls rauskriechen würde? Jetzt mach

schon, hilf mir die Treppe runter. Dann fährst Du eben den Wagen!"

"Dean, es ist sowieso mein Wagen...", antwortete Ben.

"Und?" Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Vergiss es!", gab der ältere der Beiden zurück und stützte Dean,

während sie hinunter gingen.

Das Innere des Raumes war stockdunkel, doch ein kleiner Lichtkegel fiel

hinein, als Sam die Tür vollständig öffnete. Maya entdeckte etwas weiter

hinten im Raum und betätigte den Lichtschalter, der außen neben der Tür

angebracht war.

Sofort stürmte Bobby hinein, als er Julie bewusstlos am Boden liegen

sah. Sam und Maya folgten ihm.

Julie war kreidebleich und lag zusammengerollt am Boden. Sie trug nichts

weiter als ein T-Shirt und eine dünne Jogginghose - und das bei der

Kälte hier im Keller, wie Maya feststellte.

Bobby überprüfte ihre Atmung und ihren Puls und nickte erleichtert.

"Bobby, schaff sie hier raus.", sagte Sam. "Wir nehmen die Papiere

draußen mit und verschwinden."

"Ich nehme die Hexbags.", sagte Maya. "Mein Amulett wird mich vielleicht

ein paar Minuten schützen, bevor er Wind davon bekommt."

"Kein Risiko. Verbrenn sie gleich hier.", antwortete Sam und stellte

seine Tasche ab.

Schnell zog er ein kleines Fläschchen Benzin und ein Feuerzeug heraus

und reichte es ihr. Sie ging hinaus, während Bobby Julie vorsichtig hoch

hob und Maya folgte. Sam sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um und ging

dann zurück zu dem Tisch, packte die Blätter in seine Tasche und warf

den Schlüssel auf das alte Holz der Tischplatte.

Als er Maya und Bobby erreichte, brannten die kleinen Säckchen bereits

und nach einem Nicken von Maya liefen sie die Treppe wieder nach oben.

Eli verließ am Boden zerstört Akrabs Haus und setzte sich in seinen

Wagen. Er hatte die Bestrafung verdient - aber nun war er allein.

Seine einstige Liebe zu Gienah hatte sich mit der Zeit gewandelt, da sie

nicht mehr die Frau gewesen war, der er einst seine ewige Treue

geschworen hatte. Er hasste sich dafür, was er aus ihr gemacht hatte.

Vor langer Zeit hatte er sie aus dem Reich der Toten zurückgeholt,

nachdem sie einer schweren Krankheit erlegen war. Doch sie war als

seelenloses Wesen zurückgekehrt. Akrab hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ihre

Seele sicher verwahrt mit sich tragen und ihr zumindest das Leben

ermöglichen konnte, das sie bis vor wenigen Minuten mit ihm geführt hatte.

Trotz all der Widrigkeiten hatte er sich nie ein Leben ohne sie

vorstellen können - und nun war es doch soweit gekommen.

Sie würde wieder in der Hölle schmoren und auch für ihn wartete bereits

ein Platz, wenn er Akrab noch einmal enttäuschen würde.

Er legte seine Hände um den Zündschlüssel um den Wagen zu starten, doch

dann zuckte er zusammen - jemand hatte die Hexbags angerührt! Er schloss

die Augen und streckte seine Kräfte nach dem Mädchen und dem Jäger aus -

doch die Verbindung war bereits getrennt worden.

"Nein!", rief er wütend und schlug mit der flachen Hand aufs Lenkrad.

Sie würden das Mädchen befreien! Ein Umstand, den er vor Akrab unbedingt

verheimlichen musste!

Und wer immer sein Haus betreten hatte würde sich wünschen, niemals

geboren worden zu sein...

Sam folgte Bobby und Maya nach draußen. Schnell entfernten sie sich von

dem Haus und erreichten den Impala. Er half Bobby, Julie auf den

Rücksitz zu setzen und stieg dann vorne ein. Nachdem Maya Platz genommen

hatte, startete er den Motor und fuhr sofort los.

"Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu Bobbys Haus zurück.", sagte Maya.

"Dort sind wir sicher."

"Und der Fluch sollte jetzt unwirksam sein, nachdem diese Dinger

verbrannt sind?", fragte Sam.

"Davon gehe ich aus."

Erleichtert atmete er durch.

"Dank Dir haben wir sie gefunden.", sagte er und lächelte sie kurz an.

Sie lächelte verlegen zurück und winkte dann ab. "Ach was."

Sam warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Er war froh, dass sie Julie da

raus geholt hatten, aber es machte ihm Sorgen, dass sie nicht wieder zu

sich kam, obwohl der Fluch nicht mehr auf ihr und Dean lag.

Er hoffte, dass zumindest Dean wieder wach war und die Schutzzauber um

Bobbys Haus einiges der Kraft abgeschirmt hatten, der Julie scheinbar

schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen war.

Nachdem Ben seinen Wagen aus der Hofeinfahrt manövriert hatte, fuhren er

und Dean in Richtung Stadt.

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass Du einen Volvo fährst.", sagte Dean. "Einen

Volvo!"

"Das ist ein zuverlässiges, gut ausgestattetes Auto. Was bitte ist daran

auszusetzen?", fragte Ben gereizt.

Dean stieß verächtlich die Luft aus und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

Er würde nie verstehen, wie manche Menschen sich für solche Autos

entscheiden konnten, wenn sie für einen vergleichbaren Preis doch ein

viel Cooleres bekommen konnten!

Er setzte sich gerade auf, als er weiter vorne etwas entdeckte.

"Da sind sie!", sagte er und beobachtete, wie der Impala mit hoher

Geschwindigkeit auf sie zukam. "Aufblenden!", rief er, doch Ben

reagierte viel zu spät und der Wagen war bereits an ihnen vorbeigeschossen.

"Dreh um! Nun mach schon!", rief Dean und hätte Ben am liebsten aus dem

Auto gestoßen, wäre auf den Fahrersitz geklettert und wäre selbst gefahren.

Aber nein, sein Körper musste schlapp machen und verbannte ihn auf den

Beifahrersitz! Fast hätte er Ben jedoch gewürgt, als dieser in aller

Ruhe bremste, in den Rückspiegel blickte und erst dann zum Wenden

ansetzte. Dean sah ihn düster an.

"Geht´s noch langsamer?", fragte er. "Hast Du noch nie einen Wagen

während der Fahrt gewendet?"

"Weißt Du was?", entgegnete Ben. "Ich bin hier der Fahrer und ich

entscheide, wie ich mit meinem Wagen umgehe! Das ist ein Neuwagen!"

"Du strapazierst meine Nerven!", antwortete Dean.

"Ich strapaziere Deine Nerven?", Bens Auge zuckte bereits vor Nervosität

und Dean konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

"Okay, ich halte meinen Mund.", antwortete er dann.

Nach unendlich erscheinenden Minuten erreichten sie Bobbys Grundstück

und Dean sah erleichtert, dass Sam wohlauf schien. Er stieg gerade aus

dem Wagen und blickte auf, als er Bens Volvo in die Hofeinfahrt biegen sah.

Nachdem Ben das Auto endlich gestoppt hatte, öffnete Dean die

Beifahrertür und stieg mit einiger Anstrengung aus.

"Sammy!", rief er, während er sich an der Motorhaube abstützte. "Bist Du

okay?"

"Dean, was machst Du denn hier?", fragte dieser entsetzt. Er kam auf ihn

zu und betrachtete ihn kurz. "Du hättest im Bett bleiben sollen! Du

siehst echt scheiße aus. Warum zum Henker seid ihr uns nachgefahren?"

"Zuerst mal - Du siehst auch scheiße aus!", antwortete Dean und Sam

verzog das Gesicht. "Und ich konnte doch nicht einfach untätig rumsitzen!"

"Kann man Dich nicht mal eine Stunde alleine lassen?", Sam schüttelte

nur ungläubig den Kopf und setzte zu einem weiteren Satz an, doch Dean

richtete sich auf als er sah, wie Bobby ausstieg und Julie aus dem Wagen

hob. Er ließ die Motorhaube los und ging zu Bobby hinüber.

"Ist sie okay?", fragte er und strich ihr vorsichtig mit den

Fingerknöcheln über die Wange.

"Sie wird schon wieder.", antwortete Bobby und ging weiter. "Lasst uns

reingehen."

Unsicher blieb Dean stehen und beobachtete, wie Bobby die Stufen der

Veranda hoch ging und Julie nach drinnen brachte.

Dann spürte er Sams Hand auf seinem Arm und blickte zu ihm hoch.

"Sie sieht nicht gut aus.", sagte er leise.

"Komm, lass uns reingehen, dann erzähle ich Dir alles.", gab Sam zurück

und half ihm die Stufen hoch.

Rasend vor Wut betrat Eli sein Haus und ging zügig die Treppen die in

den Keller führten hinunter. Er entdeckte die verbrannten Hexbags und

Gienahs Überreste. Langsam näherte er sich ihnen. Einen Augenblick

verharrte er stillstehend, doch dann blickte er sich wieder um.

Die Tür zum Turm stand offen und sämtliche Unterlagen die auf dem Tisch

gelegen hatten, waren verschwunden.

Ohne zu zögern ging er in die Knie und hob eine Handvoll Staub auf,

hielt ihn in seiner Hand und flüsterte etwas. Dann öffnete er seine

Handfläche und blies den Staub in die Luft.

Ein feiner Schleier hing nun schwerelos vor ihm und nach wenigen

Sekunden zeigte sich ein Bild. Darauf erkannte er den jüngeren der

beiden Jäger, Bobby Singer und eine junge Frau.

Natürlich, es mussten sie gewesen sein - aber wie hatten sie

herausgefunden, wo er sich versteckt hielt?

Er ging etwas näher an die schwebenden Staubkörner heran und betrachtete

die junge Frau näher. Sie trug ein Amulett um ihren Hals, das er sofort

erkannte. Die Jäger hatten also die Hilfe einer Hexe erhalten...

Das Erste was Julie wahrnahm als sie wieder zu sich kam, waren

furchtbare Muskelschmerzen in ihrem gesamten Körper und heftige

Kopfschmerzen. Sie bewegte vorsichtig ihren Kopf, doch ihr Körper

protestierte heftig.

Also konzentrierte sie sich statt dessen darauf ihre Augen zu öffnen,

deren Augenlider schwer wie Blei schienen. Nach einigen Anläufen

schaffte sie es, sie einen Spalt weit zu öffnen und erkannte

verschwommen die Konturen einer Holzvertäfelung an der Wand.

Erst jetzt nahm sie wahr, dass sie auf etwas Weichem lag und dass eine

warme, schwere Decke auf ihr lag. Endlich fühlte sie wieder Wärme...

Sie blinzelte und drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite, was einen

stechenden Kopfschmerz durch ihre Schläfe jagte, doch als sie sah wer

bei ihr am Bett saß, vergaß sie einen Augenblick die Schmerzen und

lächelte. Er war am Leben!

Dean saß schlafend, ebenfalls in eine warme Decke gehüllt, auf einem

Sessel, der so nah wie möglich ans Bett geschoben worden war. Er sah

blass aus und sie fragte sich, wie er wohl die Schmerzattacken des

Hexers überstanden hatte. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass die

Verbindung, die sie mit Dean verbunden hatte, scheinbar getrennt worden

war. Sie blinzelte und fragte sich, was passiert war. Wie hatte man sie

gefunden und wie hatten sie den Hexer und Gienah überwältigen können?

Sie öffnete den Mund, um Deans Namen zu rufen, um ihn zu wecken - doch

erneut versagte ihre Stimme. Kein einziger Laut verließ ihre Kehle.

Zitternd griff sie sich an den Hals - das was Gienah getan hatte, schien

noch immer anzuhalten! Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie fragte sich,

wie sie das wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte? Sie musste erfahren, was

geschehen war!

Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte Deans Arm, der sofort

hochschreckte. Ein breites, erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf

seinem Gesicht aus als er sah, dass sie wach war. Sie konnte nicht

anders, als sein Lächeln bei diesem Anblick zu erwidern.

"Hey, meine Süße!", sagte er und setzte sich sofort auf die Bettkante.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und streichelte ihren Arm.

"Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte er und blickte sie besorgt an.

Julie nickte langsam und vorsichtig, da jede Bewegung ihre Kopfschmerzen

wieder verschlimmerte. Er strich ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht,

beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft.

"Ich bin so froh, dass Du wieder da bist.", sagte er, nachdem er sich

nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt hatte. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich

nichts tun konnte, um es zu verhindern!"

Wie gerne hätte Julie ihm gesagt, dass er keinerlei Schuld daran trug,

dass Eli sie mitgenommen hatte. Sie wollte ihm sagen, wie viel Angst sie

um ihn gehabt hatte als sie Anfangs noch nicht wusste, ob er noch lebte!

Oder wie besorgt sie war, dass er sich ebenfalls in Elis Händen befand!

Sie hatte tausend Dinge die sie ihm sagen wollte und so viele Fragen!

Erneut traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die

Wange und strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Lippen. Er durfte sich

keine Vorwürfe machen!

Als er sie fragend anblickte, führte sie die Hand nun auf ihren Kehlkopf

und versuchte ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie nicht antworten konnte.

Dean runzelte die Stirn und brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff.

"Du... was ist los? Kannst Du nicht sprechen?", fragte er und richtete

sich wieder auf.

Sie nickte.

"Dieser Mistkerl!"

Er erhob sich und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Als Eli das Haus verließ, kam ihm etwas in den Sinn: Gienahs letzter

Zauber war noch aktiv - sie hatte nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm

den Gegenzauber zu nennen.

Er fragte sich, ob dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden konnte! Nicht nur,

dass sie das Mädchen mitgenommen hatten - ohne ihre Stimme würde sie

auch nicht die Möglichkeit haben, den Zauber anzuwenden um Thubans

Fähigkeiten auf Akrab zu übertragen!

Es war an der Zeit, dass er sich etwas einfallen ließ...

"Das ist einfach unglaublich.", sagte Maya zu Sam, mit dem sie in Bobbys

Arbeitszimmer saß.

Sie gingen gerade die Unterlagen durch, die sie im Keller des Hexers

mitgenommen hatten.

"Das sind uralte Zauber - ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen.",

fasziniert nahm sie das nächste Blatt in die Hand und las weiter. "Das

hier ist dazu da, die Wahrnehmung eines Anderen zu verwirren, so dass er

Deine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt! Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen, Sam?"

Er lächelte über ihre Begeisterung und sah von den Unterlagen auf. Ihre

Wangen waren gerötet und die untergehende Sonne, die durch ein Fenster

in ihrem Rücken strahlte, tauchte sie in ein goldenes Licht. Jetzt in

diesem Moment erschien sie ihm einfach wunderschön. Er stützte sein Kinn

auf seine Handfläche und atmete tief durch.

"Wer weiß, was noch so alles in ihrer Erinnerung verborgen ist.", sagte er.

"Ich will unbedingt mit Missouri darüber sprechen! Bobby ist gut, aber

wenn es jemanden gibt, der sich mit Hexenzauber noch besser auskennt,

dann ist sie es! Sam, wir könnten so viel erfahren, das uns im Kampf

gegen diese Wesen da draußen helfen könnte!"

"Genau das hat Dean auch gesagt."

Sie lächelte ihn begeistert an und mit einem Mal streckte sie die Hand

nach seinem Arm aus, der sein Kinn stützte. Sachte zog sie seine Hand zu

sich heran. Verwundert blickte er sie an und richtete sich auf.

"Sam.", sagte sie sanft. "Ich liebe es, wie Du mich siehst."

Er blinzelte. "Wie bitte?"

Sie stand mit einem Mal vom Stuhl auf und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Sams Atem beschleunigte sich und er sah nervös zu ihr hoch. Dann beugte

sie sich etwas hinunter und küsste ihn zuerst sanft und vorsichtig, doch

als er seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf legte und sie näher zu sich

heranzog spürte sie, wie sie die Leidenschaft erfasste.

Dean polterte mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hinunter und das alte

Treppengeländer ächzte gefährlich, während er sich daran abstützte als

seine Beine wieder nachzugeben drohten. Er fluchte leise und wartete

einen Moment, bis seine zitternden Muskeln sich etwas erholt hatten,

dann nahm er die letzten Stufen und lief in die Küche. Bobby war gerade

dabei, sich und Ben ein Sandwich zu machen und blickte auf.

"Ist sie wach?", fragte er und legte das Messer aus der Hand.

Dean nickte. "Wo ist Maya?"

"Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ben.

"Dieser Hurensohn hat noch irgend einen Zauber auf sie gelegt und Maya

muss ihr helfen ihn zu brechen! So wie es aussieht, kann sie nicht

sprechen."

Bobbys Mine verfinsterte sich bei Deans Erklärung und er lief los.

"Sie sind drüben im Arbeitszimmer und gehen Julies Aufzeichnungen durch.

Komm mit!"

Ben folgte ihm sofort und Dean setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung.

Er verharrte zunächst im Türrahmen, als sie scheinbar gerade eine recht

intime "Unterhaltung" zwischen Sam und Maya zu stören schienen...

Die Beiden küssten sich gerade leidenschaftlich und bemerkten gar nicht,

dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Er hielt sich einige Sekunden

zurück, denn eigentlich wollte er seinem Bruder diesen Moment nicht

verderben, doch dann konnte er nicht anders und hustete.

Sam und Maya schreckten auf und stoben auseinander. Blitzschnell saß

Maya wieder auf ihrem Stuhl und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die

Lippen, während Sam Dean anstarrte.

Bobby räusperte sich, drehte sich zu Dean um und erwartete, dass er

etwas sagte.

"Ähm, tut mir leid, dass wir euch gestört haben!", sagte er schnell.

"Aber ich brauche Deine Hilfe, Maya."

"Klar, natürlich!", antwortete sie mit hochrotem Kopf. "Worum geht es?"

"Julie ist aufgewacht, aber irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr."

"Sie kann nicht sprechen?", fragte Maya.

Dean blinzelte - er hasste diese Gedankenlese-Masche. Doch dann besann

er sich und nickte.

"Ich komme sofort mit.", sagte sie, warf Sam noch einmal einen

entschuldigenden Blick zu und erhob sich.

Beunruhigt wartete Julie in dem Zimmer, was geschehen würde. Was hatte

Dean vor?

Inzwischen hatte sie es geschafft, sich aufzusetzen und lehnte mit dem

Rücken an der Kopflehne des Bettes. Sie hatte das Glas und die Flasche

mit Wasser auf der kleinen Kommode neben dem Bett entdeckt und endlich

ihren brennenden Durst gestillt.

Sie hörte, wie jemand die Treppen hoch kam und kurz darauf betrat Dean

das Zimmer, gefolgt von einer hübschen, jungen Frau.

"Das ist Maya.", sagte er. "Sie hat uns geholfen, Dich zu finden."

Julie nickte ihr zu und beobachtete nervös, wie Maya sie nicht aus den

Augen ließ und langsam näher kam. Sie nahm auf dem Sessel Platz, auf dem

Dean zuvor gesessen hatte und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, das ist alles sehr verwirrend für Dich.",

sagte sie. "Ich habe gerade versucht herauszufinden, welchen Zauber man

Dir auferlegt hat."

Julie runzelte die Stirn.

"Maya ist ein Medium.", informierte Dean sie. "Sie kann Dir sicher helfen."

"Das werden wir sehen.", gab sie zurück. "Ich kann Deine Gedanken im

Moment nicht lesen, sie sind durch irgend etwas blockiert... aber ich

fühle, was in Dir vorgeht."

Julies Blick wanderte wieder hinüber zu Dean. Wie sollte diese Frau ihr

helfen?

Dann sah sie zur Tür, als diese sich erneut öffnete. Sam, Ben und Bobby

kamen herein.

"Hey, schön Dich wieder wach zu sehen!", sagte Sam und lächelte sie

aufmunternd an.

Ben kam sofort zum Bett gelaufen und gab ihr eine unbeholfene Umarmung.

Sie lächelte ihn an und freute sich, alle wohlauf zu sehen, aber sie

spürte auch, wie mitgenommen sie von den Strapazen der Zeit bei Eli war.

Die Anwesenheit von so vielen Menschen überforderte sie in diesem Moment

einfach. Erneut suchte sie Deans Blick, er kam näher und setzte sich auf

die Bettkante.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

"Sie braucht ihre Ruhe.", sagte Maya und drehte sich zu den drei anderen

Männern um. "Jungs, Julie freut sich, dass ihr hier wart, aber lasst

mich mal kurz mit ihr alleine, ja?"

"Klar!", gab Sam zurück und Bobby zwinkerte Julie kurz zu, bevor sie

alle wieder nach unten gingen.

Dankbar blickte Julie die junge Frau an und diese lächelte.

"Dean darf doch hierbleiben, oder?"

Schnell nickte sie.

"Okay, hör zu.", fuhr sie fort. "Ich kann vielleicht etwas herausfinden,

aber dazu muss ich versuchen, engeren Kontakt aufzunehmen. Bist Du damit

einverstanden?"

Lautlos seufzte Julie, doch dann nickte sie erneut.

"Gut. Du musst Dich entspannen. Schließe Deine Augen.", Maya griff nach

Julies Hand und begann, leise etwas zu flüstern.

Eli fuhr mit seinem Wagen an dem Haus von Bobby Singer vorbei. Sie waren

alle da drin... alle. Und er? Er konnte sich dem Haus nicht nähern.

Wenige Minuten zuvor hatte er es versucht, doch diese kleine Hexe hatte

sehr starke Schutzzauber um das Grundstück errichtet. Er musste sie also

dazu bringen, herauszukommen. Irgendwie...

Dean saß angespannt und schweigend auf dem Bett und beobachtete, wie

sich Julie mehr und mehr zu entspannen schien, während Mayas

Gesichtsausdruck äußerste Konzentration aufzeigte.

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sie die Augen und auch Julie blinzelte.

"Und?", fragte er, vor Neugierde fast platzend.

"Da ist eine Blockade, die ich nicht durchdringen konnte."

Julie zeigte die Handfläche ihrer anderen Hand, wo die frischen Narben

des Symbols zu sehen waren.

"Ja, Sam hat mir schon davon erzählt. Deshalb habe ich Schwierigkeiten.

Aber Julie, ich habe gefühlt, dass da noch mehr ist."

"Mehr?", fragte Dean. "Der Dämon hat damals eine Barriere in ihrem

Gedächtnis errichtet, um zu verhindern, dass sie auf die Erinnerungen

Zugriff nehmen kann. Aber nach und nach ist trotzdem alles an die

Oberfläche gedrungen.", erklärte er.

"Ich vermute, dass noch Teile dieser Barriere bestehen."

Julie atmete hörbar durch und sah sie fragend an.

"Okay, hör mir zu, ich weiß, das ist ätzend!", fuhr Maya fort. "Wir

reden gerade über Dich, als wärst Du nicht anwesend. Tut mir leid. Ich

will nur sagen, dass ich gefühlt habe, dass Du großes Potenzial in Dir

trägst. Der Dämon, der das Wissen in Dir hinterlegt hat, hat diese Seite

in Dir unterdrückt. Er hat diese Barriere errichtet und verhindert, dass

Du entdeckst, dass Du anders bist. Er wusste wahrscheinlich nicht, wie

mächtig Deine Fähigkeiten sind. Deshalb fing die Barriere an zu bröckeln

und nach und nach kam alles an die Oberfläche. Ich bin mir sicher, dass

Du es schaffen kannst diesen Zauber der Dir auferlegt ist, zu brechen.

Du bist stark genug dazu. In Deinen Erinnerungen steckt ganz bestimmt

ein Gegenzauber der wirken wird. Aber da Du nicht reden kannst, wirst Du

den Zauber in Deinen Gedanken aussprechen müssen, verstehst Du mich?"

Julie runzelte die Stirn bei der Menge an Informationen, die sie gerade

erhielt.

"Ich weiß! Das alles wühlt Dich auf und ist schwer zu verstehen. Aber

ich kann Dir erklären, wie Du ohne Worte einen Zauber anwenden kannst.

Ich werde bei Dir bleiben und kann Dich geistig führen."

Julie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte verängstigt zu Dean, der sofort

nach ihrer Hand griff.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten eine Pause einlegen.", sagte er.

"Tut mir leid.", antwortete Maya. "Ich weiß, dass Du erschöpft und müde

bist. Ihr beide seid müde. Überleg es Dir, Julie. Ich komme später noch

mal zurück."

Sie drückte aufmunternd ihre Schulter und verließ das Zimmer.

Völlig überrumpelt von den vielen Informationen starrte Julie auf ihre

Hände, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. War es wahr, was diese

Maya da gesagt hatte? Besaß sie tatsächlich so etwas wie magische

Fähigkeiten? Sie hatte gedacht, dass nur das Wissen des Dämons ihre

rätselhaften Verhaltensweisen und Taten ausgelöst hatte - aber war da

tatsächlich noch mehr, das sie all die Jahre einfach nicht erkannt hatte

oder das wirklich unterdrückt worden war?

"Hey, Erde an Julie.", hörte sie Dean sagen und blickte auf.

Er lächelte schwach und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

"Ganz schön heftig, oder?", fragte er und sie nickte. "Okay, ich würde

sagen, wir unterhalten uns später noch mal über dieses Thema."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Entschuldige. Ich besorge Dir später ein paar Blätter und Stifte, dann

kannst Du mich dafür beschimpfen, dass ich so gedankenlos bin.", gab er

zurück.

"Ich bin mir sicher, Du hast tausend Fragen neben den anderen tausend,

die gerade aufgekommen sind - und bis Du mir erzählen kannst, was genau

bei Dir los war, denn einiges davon habe ich ja mitbekommen, berichte

ich Dir, was hier passiert ist. Was hälst Du davon?"

Natürlich wollte sie wissen, was passiert war, wie sie sie gefunden

hatten und wie es ihm ergangen war. Sie nickte.

"Gut, dann kriegst Du jetzt einen Exklusiv-Bericht. Aber die gruseligen

Stellen werde ich auslassen, davon hatten wir heute schon genug."

Sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er jetzt, genau im richtigen Moment, die Ruhe

behielt und sie abzulenken versuchte. Es bedeutete ihr so viel, dass er

sie nicht allein ließ, denn das alles war unglaublich bedrückend. Sie

beobachtete, wie er sich hinunter beugte und die Schnürsenkel seiner

Schuhe öffnete. Diese streifte er sich von den Füßen und legte sich dann

aufs Bett neben sie. Sie rutschte etwas tiefer in die Kissen und er

legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, während er seinen Kopf mit der anderen

abstützte.

"Also, wo fange ich an..."

Sam erwartete Maya am Fuß der Treppe und sie konnte nicht anders, als

ihm zuzulächeln und die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken.

"Und, was ist los?", fragte er, während er ihre Finger zwischen die

seinen gleiten ließ.

"Sie braucht noch etwas Ruhe, aber ich hoffe, dass ich ihr helfen

kann.", antwortete sie. "Komm mit, hier sind eindeutig zu viele Menschen

im Haus."

Sie ging weiter und zog Sam hinter sich her. Nachdem sie die Haustüre

geöffnet hatte, setzte sie sich auf die Verandastufen.

"Sollten wir wirklich hier draußen sein?", fragte er und ließ sich neben

ihr nieder.

Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden und er blickte sich suchend um.

"Sam, vergiss für einen Augenblick, was hier los ist und rede mit mir.",

antwortete sie und rutschte ein wenig näher.

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Kein guter Zeitpunkt, um sich kennen zu lernen,

was?"

"Verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt sogar, aber warum sollte es in unseren

Leben auch mal leicht sein?"

Er lachte leise und nickte. "Da hast Du recht."

"Hör zu, ich weiß, weswegen Du nicht den ersten Schritt gewagt hast und

ich kann verstehen, wenn Du es langsam angehen willst.", brachte Maya es

direkt auf den Punkt und sah, wie sein Lächeln erstarb, er den Kopf

senkte und seine Füße anstarrte.

Das Gefühl von Schuld und Trauer griff von ihm auf sie über, sie stand

auf und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Mit beiden Händen griff sie nach den

seinen und blickte ihm in die Augen.

"Es tut mir leid was mit Jessica geschehen ist. Und es tut mir leid,

dass ich es weiß, obwohl Du es mir nicht erzählen wolltest. Aber ich

hielt es für wichtig, Dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich wünschte manchmal,

ich könnte das alles einfach abstellen und ganz normal sein. Aber so ist

es leider nicht."

"Das weiß ich.", gab er leise zurück. "Und ich hätte es Dir noch

erzählt, irgendwann."

Endlich sah er wieder hoch und zog sie etwas näher zu sich heran. Ihr

Herz pochte wie wild in ihrer Brust und sie spürte auch seine Nervosität.

"Der erste Kuss war einfacher.", sagte sie kaum hörbar und lächelte

leicht. "Da habe ich Dich einfach überrumpelt."

"Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass Du es getan hast.", antwortete er und

küsste sie.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich von ihm in eine noch engere

Umarmung ziehen. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich beschützt und geborgen.

Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als mit ihm loszuziehen und einen

wunderschönen Abend mit ihm zu verbringen bei dem sie sich besser kennen

lernen konnten - doch das würde vorerst ein Wunschtraum bleiben müssen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, mischte sich ihre Freude mit

einem Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit. Sie wollte, dass Sam sich unbeschwert

und glücklich fühlen konnte. Also war es an der Zeit, dass sie diesen

Hexer endlich beseitigten.

"Warum so ernst?", fragte Sam, der ihren Gesichtsausdruck betrachtet hatte.

"Ich finde, dass wir etwas Besseres verdient haben als das hier! Wir

können uns schließlich nicht ewig in diesem Haus verstecken! Wir sollten

ein ganz normales Date haben können!"

Sam grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht Dir durch den Kopf, wenn

wir uns küssen?"

"NACHDEM wir uns geküsst haben, Sam Winchester - und ja, ich bin einfach

unglaublich!"

"Hör auf in meinen Gedanken zu lesen!", sagte er nun lachend.

"Solange Du nur nette Dinge über mich denkst, hast Du nichts zu befürchten."

"Aber es ist unfair."

"Das Leben ist hart und ungerecht, Sammy!"

"Ich heiße Sam."

"Ich weiß!", kicherte sie. "Ich wollte nur mal testen, wie Du darauf

reagierst."

"Also,", fuhr er fort und wurde wieder ernster. "was hast Du

herausgefunden?"

"Komm mit in die Küche. Wir machen den beiden Turteltäubchen da oben was

zu Essen und ich erzähle Dir alles.", sie stand auf und lief schon mal

zur Tür, während er sich schwerfällig erhob. "Komm schon, Sammy!"

Laut seufzend folgte er ihr.

Eli hatte seinen Wagen in einer Seitenstraße geparkt und lief den Weg

zum Wohnhaus des jungen Mädchens entlang. Vielleicht würde er in ihrer

Wohnung Hinweise darauf finden, wo Freunde und Verwandte von ihr

wohnten, um jemanden von ihnen herschaffen zu können und sie aus dem

Haus heraus zu bekommen.

Akrab würde sich solange gedulden müssen - auch wenn er ihn nicht gerne

warten ließ.

Wenn er das Mädchen wiederhatte, würde er sich zunächst um Gienahs

Zauber kümmern müssen. Er wusste einen sehr mächtigen Gegenzauber, der

jedoch nicht speziell für diese Art von Unterdrückung angewandt wurde.

Er hoffte einfach, dass er funktionieren würde.

Er nahm die Stufen zur Haustür und ließ seinen Blick über die

Klingelschilder gleiten. "Julie Forster" stand dort in schönen Lettern

auf dem obersten Schild - in dem Haus gab es noch 3 weitere Parteien. Ob

sie bereits mit jemandem engeren Kontakt gehabt hatte und dieser Jemand

ihm nützlich werden konnte? Nein - sie wohnte noch nicht lange genug hier...

Er fluchte leise und wollte gerade die Tür mit einem Zauber öffnen, als

ihm eine junge Frau auffiel, die vor Kälte sichtbar schlotternd in ihrem

Wagen saß und sehr ungeduldig und laut auf ihr Handy einredete, das sie

sich ans Ohr hielt. Sie hatte direkt vor dem Haus von Julie Forster

geparkt und das Fenster ein Stückchen herunter gekurbelt.

"Ich schwöre Dir, wenn Du mich nicht in 10 Minuten zurückrufst, dann

mache ich Kehrt und fahre wieder nach Hause, junge Dame! Wo steckst Du?

Ich finde das nicht witzig!", schloss Eve ihre Standpauke, die sie auf

Julies Mailbox hinterlassen hatte und legte auf.

Sie hatte ihr bereits mehrmals auf die Mailbox gesprochen, Nachrichten

geschickt und so langsam war der Akku ihres Handys erschöpft. Beleidigt

zog sie die laufende Nase hoch und seufzte.

Seit über einer Stunde wartete sie darauf, dass ihr jemand die Tür

öffnete oder Julie nach Hause kam. Wo konnte sie nur stecken?

Schließlich hatte sie sie für das morgige Essen eingeladen und Eve hatte

ihr gesagt, dass sich ihre Ankunft freitags etwas verspäten würde...

jetzt war sie nach stundenlanger Fahrt endlich hier und musste in dieser

Eiseskälte höchstwahrscheinlich erfrieren.

Sie sah, wie ein Mann die Straße überquerte und auf ihren Wagen zukam.

Schnell verriegelte sie die Türen und kurbelte das Fenster bis auf einen

klitzekleinen Spalt hoch.

"Gehen Sie weg!", rief sie.

Er lächelte freundlich.

"Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen? Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie einen

warmen Kaffee gebrauchen.", sagte er.

"Alles okay! Sehr freundlich, Sie können wieder gehen!"

"Mein Name ist Eli Petterson. Ich wohne in diesem Haus da drüben.

Wollten sie dort jemanden besuchen?", fragte er weiter.

"Meine Freundin Julie kommt sicher gleich. Danke!"

Sie legte ihre Hand an den Zündschlüssel und war schon kurz davor, ihn

umzudrehen, als sie plötzlich etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkte. Ihr Wagen

fing an zu beben und zu zittern, dann stob heißer Dampf aus dem

Motorraum und zischte laut. Eve schrie auf und presste sich in den Sitz.

"Kommen Sie besser raus da!", sagte Eli und öffnete die Tür.

Eve starrte ihn erschrocken an. Hatte sie die Türen nicht verriegelt?

Im nächsten Moment schoss seine Hand nach vorne, packte sie unerbarmlich

am Hals und drückte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie griff nach seinen Handgelenken

und sah noch, wie er leise etwas flüsterte, bevor ihr die Augen zufielen

und sie wegdriftete.

Dean betrachtete Julies entspannte Gesichtszüge, während sie tief und

fest schlief. Irgendwann während seiner Erzählungen waren ihr die Augen

zugefallen und er bemühte sich, sie nicht zu wecken. Den Großteil von

dem, was während ihrer Abwesenheit passiert war wusste sie nun also und

er selbst konnte auch gut eine Mütze Schlaf vertragen, aber tief in

seinem Innern war er so wütend, dass dieser Kerl ihr das angetan hatte,

dass er nicht zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Nur für sie hatte er sich soweit

zusammen genommen, um sie zu beruhigen und sie nach all den Strapazen

nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. Er fühlte sich machtlos und hoffte sehr,

dass Maya ihr tatsächlich helfen konnte einen Weg zu finden, diesen

Zauber zu brechen.

Erwartend blickte er zur Tür, als diese leise geöffnet wurde und Sam,

gefolgt von Maya, hereintrat. Sie trug einen Teller mit Sandwiches,

während Sam einen Block in der Hand hielt.

"Hey.", sagte Sam und stellte leise einen Stuhl ans Bett, während Maya

sich in den Sessel setzte.

"Sie ist ganz schön fertig.", antwortete Dean. "Ist das Essen für uns?"

Maya nickte und stellte den Teller auf die Kommode. "Ich bin sicher, ihr

habt Hunger?"

"Bärenhunger. Danke!"

Dean rührte die Sandwiches nicht an, sondern beäugte den Schreibblock in

Sams Hand.

"Gute Idee, Sammy. Daran hatte ich vorhin auch mal gedacht. Vielleicht

kann sie uns ein paar Hinweise geben."

"Wir sollten nicht mehr zu lange warten, Dean.", sagte er. "Dieser Kerl

wird keine Ruhe geben bis er nicht bekommt, was er von ihr wollte. Und

wir können uns nicht auf ewig hier verstecken. Sobald jemand den

Schutzkreis verlässt, wird er da sein."

"Glaubst Du, das weiß ich nicht?", fragte er und spürte, wie die

unterdrückte Wut langsam in ihm anstieg.

"Hör zu, ich habe vorhin mit Missouri telefoniert.", sagte Maya. "Sie

denkt, ein bestimmtes Ritual könnte helfen, Julies geistige Blockade zu

durchbrechen."

"Was, wenn es ihr aber nun schadet, vollen Zugriff auf ihre Fähigkeiten

zu bekommen? Wie war es bei Dir? Hattest Du gleich alles unter Kontrolle?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich sage nicht, dass es einfach wird. Aber wenn

sie nicht auf ihre Kräfte vertraut und sie nicht voll ausschöpft, wird

sie es nicht schaffen, diesen Zauber zu brechen. Willst du darauf

hoffen, dass der Hexer ihr hilft? Das wird er ganz sicher nicht tun.

Nicht, bevor er sie nicht wieder in seiner Gewalt hat."

"Soweit wird es nicht kommen!", gab Dean zurück und funkelte sie wild

entschlossen an.

"Dann vertrau mir. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich bin hier und werde ihr

dabei helfen."

Er schluckte und versuchte, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Sie hatten

keine andere Wahl.

Als der braune Haarschopf unter seinem Arm sich rührte blickte er

hinunter und sah, wie Julie die Augen aufschlug.

"Na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte er und seine Stimme war wie ausgewechselt.

Verschlafen blickte sie sich um und lehnte den Kopf schwer gegen seine

Brust, dann entdeckte sie den Block auf Sams Schoß und streckte ihre

Hand danach aus. Er reichte ihn ihr und gab ihr einen Stift.

Dann beobachteten sie alle, wie sie etwas schrieb. Dean trieb es erneut

die Wut in den Bauch, als er die dunklen Striemen an Julies Handgelenk,

die er zuvor schon entdeckt hatte, während des Schreibens betrachten musste.

Er würde diesen Kerl in Stücke reißen, wenn er ihn in seine Hände bekam!

"Der Hexer heißt Eli und die Frau die bei ihm war, hieß Gienah. Die Frau

hat den Zauber gegen mich ausgesprochen.", las Dean vor.

"Dann ist diese Gienah der Zombie, der sich vor unseren Augen in Staub

verwandelt hat.", stellte Maya fest. "Wie war es möglich, dass sie

Hexenkraft besaß?"

"Wenn der Hexer ihre Seele bei sich trug, konnte er ihr diese Fähigkeit

vielleicht wieder übertragen.", antwortete Sam. "Ich habe mal etwas

gelesen, in einem Buch über Vodoo..."

"Zombie Astrale!", rief Maya. "Ich habe da auch mal ein Buch gelesen!

Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen?"

Sam lächelte ihr zu und Dean seufzte.

"Also, okay. Gut zu wissen, schön. Ein Zombie Astrale.", sagte er

ungeduldig. "Aber was weißt du noch über den Kerl, Julie?"

Sie schrieb weiter.

"Er wollte, dass ich nach einem sehr alten Transferzauber in den

Erinnerungen des Dämons suche. Wofür er ihn gebraucht hat, weiß ich

nicht.", las er wieder vor.

"Hast Du ihm bereits gegeben, wonach er gesucht hat?", fragte Maya.

Julie nickte, dann schrieb sie schnell weiter.

"Ich glaube ja... ich hatte keine Wahl. - Natürlich hattest Du keine

Wahl!", sagte Dean und wandte sich an sie. "Mach Dir keine Vorwürfe!"

"Dean, so einfach ist das nicht.", Sam beugte sich nach vorne und

stützte seine Unterarme auf seine Oberschenkel. "Was, wenn der Kerl den

Zauber bereits angewendet hat und noch mächtiger geworden ist?

Vielleicht kann er hier dann eindringen."

Julie schrieb erneut etwas.

"Er brauchte den Spruch nicht für sich. Er sagte etwas von einem Meister."

"Meister?", Sam dachte nach. "Hexen und Zauberer beziehen ihre dunkle

Macht in der Regel von Geistern und Dämonen..."

"Na toll!", rief Dean. "Dann haben wir es im Grunde genommen also nicht

nur mit einem durchgeknallten Harry Potter zu tun, sondern auch noch mit

einem Dämon der mächtiger werden will, als er bereits ist?", rief Dean

aufgebracht.

"Sieht ganz so aus..."

Bobby und Ben saßen am Küchentisch. Sie unterhielten sich gerade, als

Rumsfeld laut knurrend zur Tür lief.

"Was ist los, Junge?", fragte Bobby und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

Er ging zu dem Fenster neben der Haustüre und spähte in die Dunkelheit.

"Na, was ist da? Mhm?", wandte er sich an den Hund.

Rumsfeld knurrte weiter und stand angespannt auf die geschlossene Tür

starrend da. Ben tauchte im Türrahmen auf und blickte Bobby verängstigt an.

"Ist er hier?"

"Keine Ahnung - er kann die Grenze eigentlich nicht überqueren und ich

kann nichts erkennen.", antwortete Bobby.

Mit einem Mal entdeckte er doch etwas - jemand befand sich auf dem

Grundstück! Er griff nach seiner Waffe und umfasste fest Rumsfelds

Halsband. Dann öffnete er die Tür.

"Okay, ich denke ich habe alles hier, was wir für das Ritual brauchen.",

sagte Maya und kramte in ihrer Tasche.

"Was schleppst Du denn da alles mit Dir herum?", fragte Dean.

Sie blickte auf und warf ihm einen weniger freundlichen Blick zu.

"So wie Du niemals unbewaffnet durch die Gegend laufen würdest, so habe

ich meine Standardausrüstung ebenfalls dabei!"

Er verzog den Mund zu einem halben Grinsen und hob die Augenbrauen.

"Hast du wenigstens Salz da drin?"

"Natürlich!"

"Er zieht Dich nur auf!", mischte sich Sam nun ein und nahm Maya einige

kleine Säckchen ab, die sie ihm in die Hand drückte.

"Ihr zwei solltet rausgehen, während ich mit Julie arbeite. Es könnte

gefährlich werden und ich will euch nicht in der Nähe haben."

"Keine Chance.", antwortete Dean. "Ich bleibe hier."

Julie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

"Was? Was soll denn schon passieren? Du wirst keine Blitze aus Deinen

Augen schießen oder plötzlich Feuer spucken!"

"Dean - bitte sei vernünftig. Ihr könnt direkt vor der Tür warten.",

sagte Maya eindringlich.

Sam erhob sich vom Stuhl und Dean schürzte die Lippen. Schmollend

schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Seid vorsichtig.", sagte er dann und warf Julie einen letzten Blick zu,

bevor er sich umdrehte und Sam nach draußen folgte.

Bobby trat auf die Veranda, den noch immer knurrenden Rumsfeld mit einem

eisernen Griff festhaltend.

"Wer ist da?", rief er.

"Hilfe!", hörte er schwach die Stimme einer Frau.

Er blickte sich suchend in der Dunkelheit um, bevor er sich zu Ben umdrehte.

"Geh nach oben und hole Sam und Dean."

Dann betrat er den Hof und seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das

Dunkel. Vor seinem Pick Up entdeckte er die am Boden liegende junge

Frau, die gerade noch bei Bewusstsein schien.

"Rumsfeld, aus!", wies er den Rottweiler an und ließ ihn dann los.

Darauf hin lief dieser ruhig zu der Frau und Bobby folgte dem Vierbeiner.

Die Waffe im Anschlag und die Umgebung genauestens beobachtend ging er

leicht in die Hocke.

"Wer sind Sie und was ist passiert?"

"Eve Greene.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. "Bitte helfen Sie mir!"

"Sie können Ihr nicht helfen!", rief nun eine männliche Stimme etwas

weiter entfernt und Bobby schreckte hoch.

Er zielte mit der Waffe in die Richtung, aus der er den Ruf vernommen

hatte und wunderte sich, dass Rumsfeld nicht anschlug, sondern statt

dessen zurück ins Haus lief.

"Zeigen Sie sich!", antwortete er und ging an Eve vorbei.

"Das würde ich wirklich gerne tun, aber ich komme hier nicht weiter."

Bobbys Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen als ihm klar wurde, wer

da an der Grundstücksgrenze stand.

Maya hatte mit Kreide ein Symbol auf den Boden des Zimmers gezeichnet

und verschiedene Kräuter und Mineralien in der Mitte platziert. Jetzt

entzündete sie ein kleines Stück Holz und wartete, bis es nur noch

glimmte. Dieses platzierte sie im Mittelpunkt und blickte dann zu Julie

hoch.

"Ich bin soweit.", sagte sie. "Komm zu mir und setz Dich mir gegenüber."

Nur schwerfällig schaffte Julie es, aus dem Bett zu kommen und sie

spürte, wie kraftlos ihre Beine waren, als sie die wenigen Schritte zu

ihr hinüber ging. Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand ab und ließ sich auf

dem Holzboden nieder. Ängstlich blickte sie Maya in die Augen.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde das hier unter Kontrolle halten. Was ich jetzt

tun werde ist ähnlich dem, was ich vorhin schon versucht habe. Du musst

Deinen Geist öffnen und zulassen, dass ich Dir den Punkt aufzeige, wo

die Blockade liegt. Danach versuchst Du, Dich nur auf diesen Punkt zu

konzentrieren und noch tiefer in Dein Unterbewusstsein vorzudringen. Es

kann sein, dass Dir Bilder erscheinen - aber Du darfst nicht

zurückschrecken. Ich werde die ganze Zeit hier sein und Dich notfalls

wieder zurückholen, falls es zu heftig wird. Sobald die Blockade

durchbrochen ist, wirst Du eine Veränderung spüren. Es ist wie ein

elektrisches Summen in Deinem gesamten Körper - Sobald es soweit ist,

öffne Deine Augen und bedecke das Symbol mit diesem Tuch. Sobald das

Holz erlischt, wird die Blockade ausgelöscht sein."

Julies Atem hatte sich unweigerlich beschleunigt bei Mayas Ausführungen.

Bei ihr hörte sich das alles einfach an - aber wie sollte diese

Geistreise vonstatten gehen?

"Vertrau mir und lass Dich einfach fallen. Ich werde Dich leiten. Ich

habe das schon mehr als ein Mal getan. Reich mir Deine Hände."

Sie schluckte schwer und atmete nochmals tief durch. Dann nickte sie und

legte ihre Handflächen in Mayas.

"Schließ die Augen und entspann Dich, atme ganz ruhig weiter. Mit jedem

Atemzug wirst Du tiefer und tiefer in Deinen Geist vordringen."

Sie folgte Mayas Anweisungen und schloss die Augen, atmete in tiefen,

gleichmäßigen Atemzügen weiter. Maya flüsterte leise etwas und sie

spürte, wie sie langsam immer weiter und weiter in einen

Entspannungszustand driftete.

"Gut so.", hörte sie Mayas ruhige Stimme. "Geh nun zu dem Punkt in

Deinem Gedächtnis, wenn Du auf die Erinnerungen dieses Dämons zugreifen

willst."

Julie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, dorthin zu gelangen.

"Gut, bleib weiter entspannt.", sagte Maya. "Hier ist es... Fühlst Du

den Widerstand, wenn Du nun noch weiter willst? Konzentriere Dich auf

dieses Gefühl und versuche, es zu überwinden."

Julie versuchte es und presste die Augen angestrengt zusammen. Ein

stechender Schmerz formte sich an einer Stelle in ihrem Hinterkopf und

schien langsam immer stärker zu werden. Bilder flammten vor ihrem

geistigen Auge auf - Schreiende Menschen, Flammen, Rauch.

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

"Nicht nachlassen.", sagte Maya. "Du bist fast da. Das sind nicht Deine

Erinnerungen. Sie gehören dem Dämon."

Julies Herz raste und ihr Atem ging flach, doch sie hielt die

Konzentration weiterhin auf diesen einen Punkt gerichtet.

Weitere Bilder - Eine junge Frau, die leblos wie eine Puppe in sich

zusammen sackte. Ein schreiender Säugling. Ein dunkler Keller, Ketten,

wieder Feuer...

Dann, mit einem Mal spürte sie es - das elektrisierende Gefühl, das sich

von ihrem Kopf aus innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in ihrem gesamten

Körper ausbreitete und zuletzt in ihren Fingerspitzen angenehm kribbelte.

Sofort wurde sie ruhiger und öffnete die Augen.

Maya hielt ihr das Tuch hin, sie nahm es und bedeckte das Symbol damit.

"Du hast es geschafft!", sagte Maya lächelnd.

Nachdem Ben aufgeregt nach oben gekommen war, kurz nachdem sie das

Zimmer verlassen hatten, waren Dean und Sam ihm sofort nach draußen gefolgt.

Mit gezogener Waffe gingen sie auf Bobbys Pickup zu. Dann entdeckte

Dean, wer da am Boden lag und traute seinen Augen kaum.

"Evie!", rief Ben im gleichen Augenblick und beugte sich zu ihr

hinunter. "Was ist passiert? Was machst Du denn hier?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern griff nur nach Bens Hand.

"Schaff sie ins Haus, Ben!", sagte Sam angespannt und sie gingen weiter.

Bobby stand nur wenige Schritte entfernt und zielte mit der Waffe auf

jemanden, der sich im Dunkeln hielt.

"Er ist hier!", sagte er, als er die beiden Brüder hinter sich bemerkte.

"Wo bist Du, Du Scheißkerl? Ich verpass Dir ein Magazin hübsche

Silberkugeln!", rief Dean wütend und lief an Bobby vorbei.

Sam eilte ihm nach, brachte sich in eine Position vor ihm und hielt ihn

zurück.

"Das würde ich nicht tun.", kam die überhebliche Antwort aus der

Dunkelheit. "Ich bin sicher, ihr wollt nicht für den Tod der netten

rothaarigen Lady verantwortlich sein?"

"Was hast Du getan?", rief Sam.

"Ein wirkungsvoller, kleiner Fluch. Und dieses Mal trage ich die Hexbags

bei mir."

"Du verdammter Hurensohn!", schrie Dean ihm entgegen und Sam musste ihn

erneut zurückhalten.

"Dean, beruhige Dich!", sagte er und blickte ihm in die Augen.

Sein Bruder funkelte ihn wütend an und packte Sam am Kragen - doch in

der nächsten Sekunde ließ er ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Verdammt!", presste er hervor und Sam ahnte, was gerade in ihm vorging.

Dean hielt die Waffe mit zitternden Händen fest umklammert und Sam

wusste, dass er nun am liebsten losrennen und den Kerl kaltmachen würde.

Er hoffte, dass er ihn zurückhalten konnte. Sie alle mussten unbedingt

innerhalb der Schutzkreise bleiben.

"Ich bin gekommen, um zu verhandeln.", hörten sie nun wieder. "Ich will

Julie Forster zurückhaben. Schickt sie zu mir nach draußen und das

Mädchen, genau wie ihr alle, wird weiterleben."

"Ihre Drohungen nützen hier nichts!", rief Sam.

"Wenn wir den Kerl finden und abknallen, wird der Fluch unwirksam.",

sagte Bobby leise, während er hinter die Brüder trat.

"Dazu müssten wir ihn aber erst mal finden!", antwortete Sam mit einem

Blick auf Dean. "Wir müssen ruhig bleiben. Unsere Chance kommt noch."

"Das Mädchen hat nicht mal mehr eine Stunde zu leben. Ich würde sagen,

ihr entscheidet euch schnell.", rief der Hexer nun wieder. "Ich komme in

30 Minuten zurück."

Dann hörten sie die Motorengeräusche eines Wagens, der sich schnell

entfernte.

"Ab jetzt beginnt ein ganz neues Leben für Dich.", sagte Maya, noch

immer lächelnd.

Julie hatte es schneller als erwartet geschafft, die Barriere zu

durchbrechen. Ein weiteres Zeichen ihrer Stärke.

Plötzlich erstarb Mayas Lächeln und sie stand auf. Sie spürte etwas.

Schnell lief sie zum Fenster.

"Er ist hier!", sagte sie, während sie nach draußen in die Dunkelheit

blickte.

Das Splittern von Glas ließ sie wieder zu Julie herumfahren, die

kreidebleich und zitternd in der Mitte des Raums stand und scheinbar

gerade die Wasserflasche und das Glas zum bersten gebracht hatte. Völlig

verängstigt blickte sie Maya an, diese näherte sich ihr und legte ihr

die Hände auf die Oberarme.

"Beruhige Dich, er kann hier nicht eindringen!", sagte sie und sah ihr

fest in die Augen.

Julie nickte langsam, aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich beruhigen. Sie

hatte das Gefühl, ihr Körper würde verrückt spielen - eine Welle der

Angst hatte sie erfasst als sie gehört hatte, dass Eli in der Nähe war.

Sie spürte, wie die Emotion diese elektrische Spannung in ihr weiter

ansteigen ließ und Panik hatte sie erfasst, denn sie wusste nicht, wie

sie sie unter Kontrolle halten sollte.

Dann war die Flasche hinter ihr zerbrochen, als sich die Spannung mit

einem Schlag entladen hatte - danach war das Gefühl wieder verschwunden

gewesen.

Sie atmete tief durch und seufzte - als sie dies tat, hörte sie

plötzlich etwas und ihre Hand schoss zu ihrem Hals. Auch Maya machte

große Augen.

"Oh mein Gott!", stieß Julie hervor und starrte Maya ungläubig an.

"Julie, was hast Du getan?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Gar nichts.", flüsterte sie und dann breitete sich ein ungläubiges

Lächeln über ihr Gesicht aus.

Maya lächelte schwach und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte Julies

Fähigkeiten bei weitem unterschätzt. Es war nicht möglich, einen Zauber

durch bloßen Ausbruch von Energie zu durchbrechen - aber Julie hatte es

geschafft! Sie hatte ihre Stimme wieder!

Dann kam ihr etwas in den Sinn das sie erschaudern ließ, doch ihre

Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und

Dean mit besorgtem Gesicht herein stürzte.

"Er war hier!", sagte er und ging auf Julie zu.

"Das wissen wir.", antwortete Maya. "Ich habe ihn gespürt."

"Dean, geht es Dir gut?", fragte Julie und lief ihm entgegen.

Verwundert sah er sie an, schloss sie dann in seine Arme und drückte sie

fest an sich.

"Tut das gut, Deine Stimme wieder zu hören!", sagte er erleichtert und

drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. "Ich wusste, dass ihr es

schaffen würdet!"

Dankbar blickte er hinüber zu Maya, die jedoch alles andere als

glücklich aussah.

"Was wollte Eli hier und wie habt ihr es geschafft, dass er einfach zu

wieder abgezogen ist?", fragte diese statt dessen.

"Er war hier, um zu verhandeln."

"Verhandeln, worüber?", fragte Julie und blickte zu Dean hoch.

Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Er hat Eve wohl bei Deiner Wohnung abgefangen und sie mit einem Fluch

belegt. Sie ist unten und es geht ihr sehr schlecht.", erklärte er

vorsichtig.

Julie hob hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen

füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Nein! Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte ich sie nur vergessen!",

sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, sie löste sich von Dean und lief zur Tür.

Dean wollte Julie sofort hinterher eilen als Maya jedoch seinen Arm

griff und ihn zurückhielt.

"Dean, warte!"

"Was ist?", fragte er ungeduldig.

"Julie hat die Blockade durchbrochen und ihre Kraft ist viel stärker,

als ich eingeschätzt hatte."

"Und? Du hast es doch unter Kontrolle, oder?"

"Darum geht es nicht. Sie hat es ohne Gegenzauber geschafft den Zauber

zu brechen, hat das Glas und die Flasche auf der Kommode allein durch

einen emotionalen Ausbruch zum Bersten gebracht - das ist nicht nur

Hexenkraft!"

"Was willst Du damit sagen?", fragte er und wandte sich ihr nun zu.

"Ich vermute, dass der Dämon ihr nicht nur Erinnerungen, sondern auch

einen Teil seiner Kräfte übertragen hat. Vielleicht unbeabsichtigt oder

durch ihre angeborenen Fähigkeiten... Dean - es könnte gefährlich sein,

sich in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten!"

Deans Blick wurde hart und er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete.

"Wenn es so ist, dann werden wir damit fertig. Du darfst ihr das nicht

sagen!", sagte er und blickte sie eine Antwort erwartend an.

Maya nickte. "Okay."

Sam fragte sich, ob bei Maya alles in Ordnung war während er

beobachtete, wie Ben und Bobby sich um Eve kümmerten, die mit hohem

Fieber und offensichtlich großen Schmerzen auf der Couch lag.

Er drehte sich zur Treppe um als er hörte, wie jemand herunter kam. Es

war Julie. Schnell lief er hinüber und griff ihren Arm, um sie zu

stützen. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie zu ihm auf.

"Wo ist sie?", fragte sie und Sam staunte, dass sie wieder in der Lage

war zu sprechen.

"Im Wohnzimmer. Vor wenigen Minuten wurde sie bewusstlos.", antwortete

er und folgte ihr, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte "Der Hexer hat sie

gehen lassen, aber er hat einen Fluch auf sie gelegt. In weniger als

einer halben Stunde kommt er zurück."

"Sie wird sterben, wenn ich nicht mit ihm gehe, oder?", fragte Julie und

stoppte kurz, bevor sie den Raum betrat.

"Ja.", antwortete Sam ehrlich.

Julie atmete durch und blickte zu Boden, schien sich noch einmal zu

sammeln bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Es brach ihr fast das Herz, ihre beste Freundin in diesem Zustand zu

sehen. Julie trat schnell näher und legte ihr eine Hand auf die

geröteten Wangen. Trotz des Schüttelfrosts schien Eve zu verbrennen und

Julie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten als sie sich nun auch

noch vor Schmerzen krümmte. Ben warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu - er

hatte Eve schon immer gemocht und Julie hatte insgeheim mehr als ein Mal

gehofft, dass die beiden irgendwann zusammenfinden würden.

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte er.

"Es ist meine Schuld.", antwortete Julie und wischte sich die Tränen

weg. "Ich hätte nicht vergessen dürfen, dass ich sie für heute erwartet

habe. Ich hatte komplett das Zeitgefühl verloren, als ich bei Eli war."

"Eli?", fragte Bobby. "Ist das der Hexer?"

Julie nickte. "Ich werde zu ihm gehen.", sagte sie dann mit wilder

Entschlossenheit.

"Nein, das wirst Du nicht tun!", hörte sie Deans Stimme, der mit Maya

zusammen nun wieder im Raum aufgetaucht war.

"Ich werde Eve nicht sterben lassen!", gab Julie zurück.

Dean bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben und trat näher.

"Ich lasse Dich nicht zu ihm gehen.", antwortete er und blickte ihr fest

in die Augen.

"Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit! Er wird nicht aufgeben, bis er

nicht seinen Willen durchgesetzt hat! Wir können das Grundstück nicht

verlassen! Sobald einer von uns auch nur einen Fuß über die Grenze

setzt, wird er da sein. Und Eve wird sterben!", presste sie unter Tränen

hervor.

Alle Augen im Raum waren auf Dean gerichtet, als er sichtlich mit sich

kämpfte und dann den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein!", rief er. "Wir müssen eine andere Lösung finden! Und wenn ich

Dich eigenhändig festhalten muss, Du bleibst hier!"

Wütend starrte Julie ihn an. Es schien ihm als würde er etwas spüren,

einen leichten Widerstand der ihm entgegen schlug. Sofort erinnerte er

sich an Mayas Worte - ob sie recht hatte? Doch dann verschwand das

Gefühl, Julie lief wortlos an ihm vorbei und verließ den Raum. Sie alle

hörten, wie sie die Treppe nach oben lief und wie eine Tür knallte.

"Könnte jemand von euch vielleicht auch mal was sagen?", herrschte er

die Anwesenden an.

"Ich denke, Du hast für uns alle gesprochen.", antwortete Bobby. "Und

ich stimme Dir zu. Wir müssen Zeit gewinnen und uns etwas anderes

einfallen lassen. Andernfalls haben wir bald einen sehr mächtigen Dämon

in unserer Nachbarschaft."

"Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er Julie wahrscheinlich trotzdem

töten würde.", fügte Sam hinzu.

"Aber was ist mit Eve?", fragte Ben. "Wir können sie doch nicht einfach

sterben lassen!"

"Dean, ich glaube Du solltest besser nach oben gehen.", sagte Maya nun.

"Du hast es auch gefühlt, oder?"

"Was?", fragte Sam. "Was gefühlt?"

"Nichts.", gab Dean zurück. "Ihr überlegt was wir tun können, ich gehe

hoch und rede mit ihr!"

Julie stürmte in das Gästezimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und

setzte sich aufs Bett. Laut schluchzend schlug sie die Hände vors

Gesicht. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter.

Sie war so wütend auf Dean, denn sie würde sich von ihm nicht

vorschreiben lassen, was sie tun sollte! Sie sah keinen anderen Ausweg,

als zu Eli zurück zu gehen. Sie konnte Eve nicht sterben lassen. Und

wenn sie nicht gehen würde, hätte sie alle anderen früher oder später

auch noch auf dem Gewissen!

Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und blickte sich im

Zimmer um, bis ihr Blick auf das zerbrochene Glas fiel. Sie hatte

bereits unten im Wohnzimmer wieder diese unheimliche Energie in sich

gespürt und wollte nicht, dass erneut so etwas wie vor wenigen Minuten

passierte. Sie musste sich beruhigen und versuchen, einen klaren Kopf zu

bekommen. Vielleicht würde ihr dann auch endlich eine Lösung einfallen.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und Dean herein trat beobachtete sie

angespannt, wie er sich aufs Bett neben sie setzte. Scheinbar suchte er

nach den richtigen Worten.

"Hör zu Dean-", begann sie.

"Es tut mir leid!", unterbrach er sie. "Aber ich kann Dich das nicht tun

lassen! Das ist Selbstmord!"

"Dean! Wir haben keine andere Wahl! Meine beste Freundin liegt da unten

und wird sterben, so wie wir alle wenn ich nicht tue, was dieser Kerl

verlangt! Das alles hier macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich könnte ausrasten!",

rief sie und ballte die Fäuste.

"Wir müssen eine andere Lösung finden!"

"Es gibt keine!", sie schluchzte und konnte die Tränen nun nicht länger

zurückhalten. "Und Du darfst mich nicht abhalten! Ich könnte mir das

alles nie verzeihen und ich will auch nicht, dass Du Dich damit quälst."

"Was?", fragte Dean und runzelte die Stirn. "Wovon redest Du?"

"Ich weiß, welche Sorgen Du Dir gemacht hast, als Eli mich in seiner

Gewalt hatte - ich habe es gespürt. Und ich weiß, welche Sorgen Du schon

mit Dir herum schleppst. Du kannst eigentlich nicht noch mehr Ballast

gebrauchen und ich..."

Dean stand auf und streckte ihr aufgebracht die Hände entgegen.

"Woah! Einen Moment! Versuchst Du gerade mit mir Schluss zu machen?",

rief er. "Julie, Du bist wirklich verrückt wenn Du glaubst, dass das

irgend etwas ändern würde! Und hör auf Dir einzureden, dass Du mich vor

irgend etwas schützen müsstest!"

Sie schluckte und blickte ihm in die Augen.

"Vielleicht solltest Du das einfach mal zulassen...", antwortete sie leise.

"Was? Mich von Dir verabschieden und Dich diesem Schwein überlassen?

Nein! Verdammt, Julie - ich kann niemanden einfach aufgeben, schon gar

nicht jemanden, den ich liebe!"

Überrascht von seinem eigenen Geständnis verstummte er und sie starrten

sich einen Augenblick lang wortlos an. Julies Wut war mit einem Mal

verflogen und als er plötzlich ihrem Blick auswich und zur Tür laufen

wollte, regten sich wieder die Lebensgeister in ihr.

Sie stand vom Bett auf, lief ihm nach und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Ich liebe Dich auch.", sagte sie sanft und ein Schauer lief ihr über

den Rücken, als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte und sie an sich zog.

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Er drückte

sie fest an sich und auch sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn. Sie

wünschte sich nichts mehr, als mit ihm glücklich zu werden und

verfluchte im Stillen das Schicksal, weil es ihnen nicht einen ruhigen

Moment zu gönnen schien.

Maya schmiegte sich an Sam, als sie im Wohnzimmer zusammen saßen und

nach einer eventuellen Lösung suchten.

"Gott sei Dank.", flüsterte sie.

"Was ist los?", fragte Sam und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Die Zwei haben sich wieder vertragen.", sagte sie.

"Was hast Du gerade eben gemeint als Du sagtest, Du und Dean hätten

etwas gespürt?"

"Nichts Wichtiges, Sam.", log sie.

"Seit wann kann Julie eigentlich wieder sprechen?", fragte Bobby nun.

"Nachdem die Blockade verschwunden war, konnte sie den Zauber brechen."

"Danke für Deine Hilfe, Maya.", sagte Ben, der bei Eve auf der Couch saß

und ihr die Stirn mit einem nassen Tuch kühlte.

Plötzlich richtete Maya sich auf. Sie hatte eine Idee!

"Der Hexer weiß nicht, dass sie wieder sprechen kann!", rief sie.

"Ja - und?", fragte Sam.

"Was, wenn sie einfach mitspielt?"

"Du meinst, sie soll mit ihm gehen und so tun, als wäre sie weiterhin

stumm?"

Sie nickte. "Er würde sie wahrscheinlich zu dem Dämon bringen, dem er

dient."

"Und Julie könnte ihn vernichten!", schlussfolgerte Sam.

"Sie hat es zuvor geschafft und hat in der Zwischenzeit viel gelernt!",

Maya strahlte ihn an.

"Ihr vergesst aber eines.", fügte Bobby ernst hinzu. "Der Hexer ist auch

noch da und gegen ihn kann sie nichts ausrichten. Jedenfalls nicht,

solange sie nicht gelernt hat, wie man Zaubersprüche anwendet. Und das

könnt ihr ihr nicht in 10 Minuten beibringen."

"Nein, aber ich kann etwas anderes tun.", sagte Maya zuversichtlich.

"Wir sollten die Beiden rufen und es ihnen erklären!"

Eli blickte auf die Uhr. Nur noch wenige Minuten, dann würde er Julie

Forster zurück bekommen. Er war überzeugt, dass das Übergeben der jungen

Frau ein guter Schachzug gewesen war. Den drohenden Tod einer

nahestehenden Person vor Augen zu haben, war schon immer das beste

Druckmittel gewesen.

Inzwischen hatte er einen schwerwiegenden Entschluss gefasst. Eine

Entscheidung, die seine Zukunft verändern und sein Überleben sichern würde.

Er trat das Gaspedal durch und näherte sich dem Grundstück von Bobby

Singer. Sein zuvor ausgesprochener Zauber würde ihn vor den Augen der

Jäger verbergen, aber er musste sich vor der Hexe in Acht nehmen.

Sam lief nach oben und öffnete die Tür. Er fand Julie und Dean

engumschlugen vor und konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie

sich gerade gegenseitig versuchten, Halt zu geben. Er seufzte und

blickte Dean mitfühlend an, während er näher kam. Er konnte nur zu gut

verstehen, was in seinem Bruder gerade vorgehen musste.

"Alles okay?", fragte er, um die Stille zu durchbrechen und einen Ansatz

für seine Erklärung zu finden.

Julie wischte sich über die verweinten Augen und blickte ihn durch ihre

langen Wimpern hindurch an. Sam kam sich blöd vor und atmete tief ein -

natürlich war hier nichts okay.

"Habt ihr eine Idee?", fragte Dean nun mit belegter Stimme.

"Maya hat einen Vorschlag.", sagte Sam und nahm Dean beiseite. "Hör Dir

zuerst an, was sie zu sagen hat, bevor Du ausrastest."

Dean zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was habt ihr ausgeheckt?"

"Kommt mit runter, dann erklären wir euch alles. Die Zeit wird langsam

knapp."

Er ging voraus und wartete an der Tür. Dean streckte eine Hand nach

Julie aus, die sie mit beiden Händen fest umschloss. Sam legte besorgt

die Stirn in Falten - er hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde, denn

andernfalls... Dean war ein unglaublich mitfühlender Mensch, doch er

band sich nicht schnell emotional an jemanden. Dass er Julie gegenüber

immer öfter seine Maske fallen ließ bestätigte Sam in seiner Vermutung,

dass Dean sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt hatte.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen ging Julie sofort wieder hinüber zu Eve, die

nun ganz still und blass auf der Couch lag und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck strich sie ihr einige verschwitzte

Strähnen ihres roten Haars aus der Stirn.

"Also, was ist euer Plan?", fragte Dean.

Sam platzierte sich neben ihm, da sein Bruder keine Anstalten machte,

sich zu setzen. Er wollte Dean so nah wie möglich sein, wenn sie ihm und

Julie ihre Idee verkündeten - er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht gefallen würde.

"Der Hexer weiß nicht, dass Julie wieder sprechen kann.", begann Maya.

"Er geht noch immer davon aus, dass der Zauber seiner Gefährtin noch

gültig ist. Also denkt er, dass Julie im Moment keine Gefahr für seinen

Meister, den Dämon, ist."

Julie richtete sich auf und hörte Maya aufmerksam zu, während Deans Mine

versteinerte und Sam erkennen konnte, wie er die Hände an seinen Seiten

zu Fäusten ballte.

"Wir wissen, dass er den Transferzauber brauchte, um irgend etwas für

diesen Dämon zu tun. Scheinbar hat es nicht funktioniert und er braucht

Julie dazu, den Zauber zu vollenden. Er wird sie wahrscheinlich zu ihm

bringen.", nun wandte sie sich direkt an Julie. "Du kannst den Dämon

vernichten."

"Was, wenn dort mehrere Dämonen anwesend sind?", fragte Julie. "Ihr

sagtet doch, er wolle seine Kraft vergrößern, also wird er nicht allein

sein."

"In Deinen Unterlagen hast Du einen alten Spruch aufgeschrieben, der

Dämonen für einige Sekunden ihrer Fähigkeiten beraubt. Er versetzt sie

sozusagen kurz in einen Schockzustand. Diese Zeit kannst Du nutzen, um

sie zu bannen und dann den Exorzismus auszusprechen.", erklärte Maya.

"Und was ist mit dem Hexer?", fragte Dean.

"Um den kümmern wir uns.", sagte Bobby nun. "Maya kann mit einem Zauber

genau bestimmen, wo Julie sich gerade aufhält. So werden wir sie nicht

verlieren und können eingreifen. Sobald sie anfängt die Dämonen

auszutreiben, müssen wir vor Ort sein und dem Kerl ein paar Kugeln

verpassen."

"Es ist zu gefährlich.", sagte Dean kurzangebunden.

"Etwas Besseres haben wir leider nicht.", Sam trat etwas näher und

blickte ihn forschend an.

Er konnte an der Reaktion seines Bruders erkennen, wie es in ihm

arbeitete, obwohl Menschen die ihn nicht so gut kannten wahrscheinlich

gesagt hätten, dass er noch immer unbeteiligt neben ihnen stehen würde.

Doch Sam konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, in seiner Körperhaltung, wie

seine Kiefermuskeln angespannt hervortraten. Dean war kurz davor,

auszurasten.

"Tun wir es!", Julie trat in die Mitte. "Wo ist dieser Spruch?"

Maya stand auf und eilte ins Arbeitszimmer, während Dean Julie nun einen

besorgten Blick zuwarf. Sam senkte den Kopf und hätte seinem Bruder in

diesem Moment nur zu gerne etwas gesagt das ihm helfen würde - aber es

gab nichts, das er sagen oder tun konnte.

Maya kehrte zurück und Sam fragte sich, wie sie die ganze Situation hier

wohl erlebte. Sie musste geradezu erschlagen werden von den Gedanken und

Gefühlen, die sich gerade hier in diesem einen Raum ballten - Aber sie

schien die Nerven zu behalten und reichte Julie nun ein beschriebenes

Blatt Papier. Diese las kurz die ersten Worte und nickte.

"Okay, ich weiß, welcher Spruch das ist. Ich verhalte mich also

vollkommen ruhig bis ich mitkriege, dass ihr da seid."

"Ja. Und wenn der Hexer etwas anderes tut, spiel einfach mit. Wir werden

in der Nähe bleiben. Ich werde immer wissen, wo Du gerade bist.", sagte

Maya.

Julie ging hinüber zu Dean, der bisher nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

"Es ist eine Chance.", sagte sie und blickte zu ihm hoch.

Er schloss die Augen und nickte, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb weiter

unverändert.

"Kommst Du mit mir ins Arbeitszimmer? Dann spreche ich den Zauber.",

fragte Maya.

"Geh.", sagte Dean nun und ging, ohne sich nochmals umzusehen, hinüber

zum Fenster, wo er, den anderen den Rücken zugewandt, nach draußen in

die Dunkelheit starrte.

Julie presste die Lippen aufeinander und seufzte. Dann verließ sie mit

Maya den Raum.

Eli parkte den Wagen hinter dem großen Baum, wo er ihn auch schon zuvor

vor den Blicken der anderen versteckt gehalten hatte. Noch fünf Minuten

- wenn sie dann nicht herauskommen würde, dann würde er einen weiteren

Fluch aussprechen und das Leben der jungen Frau würde beendet sein. Er

griff in die Tasche seines Mantels und legte seine Hand auf die beiden

kleinen Beutel, mit denen er die Verbindung aufrecht erhielt.

Maya hatte gerade den Zauberspruch ausgesprochen, als sie bemerkte, dass

Er wieder hier war. Sie schluckte und blickte Julie fest in die Augen,

deren Nervosität sie deutlich spüren konnte.

"Es ist gleich soweit. Er wartet schon draußen."

Kurz flackerte Panik in Julie auf und Maya befürchtete, sie würde einen

erneuten Energieausbruch nach sich ziehen, doch dann schien sie sich

zusammenzureißen und sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben.

"Ich will nur noch mal schnell hinüber, dann gehe ich nach draußen.",

sagte sie mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.

"Okay.", sagte Maya. "Erinnerst Du Dich an den Spruch?"

Julie nickte.

"Weißt Du einen Exorzismus, mit dem Du die Dämonen schnell austreiben

kannst?"

"Ich werde den Gleichen verwenden wie bei Anna, der Frau die mir diese

Erinnerungen gegeben hat."

"Gut. Es wird funktionieren. Du musst nur ruhig bleiben, hörst Du?",

Maya griff Julies Hände und drückte sie fest.

Diese umarmte sie kurz und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Dean blickte noch immer nach draußen in die Dunkelheit und fühlte sich

machtlos. Es schien ihm, als hätte seine Frustration und seine Wut einen

riesigen Klumpen in seinem Magen geformt, der ihn lähmte. Er war mit

einem Mal unglaublich müde und wünschte sich, er könnte aufwachen und

feststellen, dass all dies hier nur ein furchtbarer Albtraum war.

Momente zuvor hatte er eine große, warme Hand auf seiner Schulter

gespürt und er wusste, dass Sam es gewesen war der versucht hatte, ihn

zu trösten. Doch er hatte sich nicht umdrehen können - wenn er es getan

hätte, wäre alles aus ihm herausgebrochen. Er hätte seine Verzweiflung

nicht länger vor ihm verbergen können. Doch er musste sein Gesicht

wahren, durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden und aufgeben.

Nun legten sich zwei Arme um seinen Oberkörper und er spürte, wie sich

jemand an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte

sich dann um, was Julie veranlasste, ihn wieder loszulassen. Er fühlte

sich erschöpft, als er sie ansah und versuchte den Drang, seinen

aufkommenden Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, zu unterdrücken.

Julie legte eine Hand auf seinen Nacken und er beugte sich leicht

hinunter. Sie hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und

umarmte ihn nun.

"Ich liebe Dich.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Mit einem letzten Blick

ließ sie von ihm ab und ging hinüber zu Ben.

Dean schluckte und konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass einige Tränen

entwischten. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und spürte, wie

er anfing zu zittern. Schnell wischte er sich über die feuchten Augen.

Es schien ihn zu zerreißen, als Julie den Raum verließ und er rannte ihr

schnell hinterher.

"Warte!", rief er und erreichte sie, kurz bevor sie die Haustür öffnete.

Nochmals zog er sie in eine enge Umarmung und hielt sie fest. Sie

vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Hemd und presste ihren Kopf an seine

Brust, direkt unter seiner Halsbeuge. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihr

Gesicht und hob ihr Kinn an. Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal. Dann ließ er

sie los. Die Wärme ihres Körpers, ihrer Berührungen, wich viel zu

schnell und er beobachtete wie sie nach draußen ging, während ihm ein

kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief.

Regungslos stand Dean vor der geschlossenen Haustür, als Sam den Flur

betrat. Während er sich näherte, wandte er ihm den Kopf zu und Sam sah,

wie eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunter lief. Dean wischte sie weg

und lief zum nächstgelegenen Fenster um zu sehen, was draußen vor sich

ging. Sam stellte sich neben ihn, erkannte draußen jedoch gar nichts.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte er und blickte Dean an.

"Sie wird es schaffen.", gab er tonlos zurück und lief dann hinüber zu

den anderen.

Sam blickte ihm still hinterher und spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem

Hals bildete, den er schnell niederkämpfte. Dean hatte seine Mauer

wieder aufgebaut, dennoch wusste er, wie es ihn quälen musste, Julie

gehen zu lassen.

Und er wusste, dass ihn nun nichts mehr davon abhalten konnte, mit dem

Hexer abzurechnen...

Julies Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, während sie sich vom Haus

entfernte. Angespannt trat sie an die imaginäre Grenze des

Schutzkreises, den Maya um Bobbys Grundstück errichtet hatte und

stoppte. Eli war nirgends zu sehen.

"Noch einen Schritt!", hörte sie plötzlich nicht weit entfernt und sie

zuckte zusammen.

Sie schluckte. Beinahe wäre ihr ein Schreckenslaut entwischt und sie

hätte sich verraten. Hektisch atmend und zitternd suchte sie im Dunkeln

nach einem Hinweis, wo Eli verborgen war.

"Willst Du, dass Deine Freundin stirbt oder kommst Du endlich?", fragte

er nun und schien direkt vor ihr zu stehen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte dann einen Schritt nach

vorne. Sie spürte, wie er grob seine Hand um ihren Nacken schloß und sie

zu sich zog. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber sie spürte seinen Atem an

ihrer Wange.

"Was immer ihr geplant habt - es wird nicht funktionieren!", sagte er

ganz nahe bei ihrem Ohr, während seine Hand sich schmerzhaft in ihren

Hals bohrte. "Glaubst Du ich bin so dumm und kaufe euch ab, dass sie

Dich tatsächlich ohne Widerstand haben gehen lassen? Will Dein Freund

noch nicht mal versuchen, mich zu erschießen?"

Sie spürte, wie sie umgedreht wurde und wie er einen Arm um ihren

Oberkörper legte - so, als würde er sie als Schutzschild gebrauchen. Als

nichts geschah, zog er sie einige Schritte mit sich, hinter einen Busch.

Dann ließ er sie kurz los und sie spürte, wie eine ähnliche Energie der,

die sie in sich selbst verspürt hatte, aufgebaut wurde.

"Debilitas"

In der nächsten Sekunde schien es, als würden ihre Glieder unglaublich

schwer und ihr knickten die Beine weg. Sie landete auf dem Boden und

versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten, doch alle Kraft schien aus ihrem

Körper gewichen zu sein. Panik erfasste sie und als sie hörte wie er

neben sie trat, blickte sie nach oben. Im nächsten Moment, so als hätte

jemand ein Tuch von ihm gezogen, erschien er vor ihr und tastete ihre

Taschen nach Waffen ab.

"Na schön - wie mir scheint, hast Du Deinen Teil der Abmachung

eingehalten. Auch ich bin kein Lügner.", sagte er dann, zog die beiden

Hexbags aus der Tasche und warf sie auf die Straße. "Deine Freundin wird

leben."

Er trat hinter sie, griff unter ihre Arme und zog sie hoch. Mit

Leichtigkeit hob er sie über seine Schulter und lief los. Nach wenigen

Schritten hatten sie seinen Wagen erreicht, er öffnete die Beifahrertür

und ließ sie auf dem Sitz nieder. Er schlug die Tür zu und ging um den

Wagen herum. Julie ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie konnte sich

zwar rühren, aber die kleinste Bewegung kostete unglaublich viel

Anstrengung und sie schaffte es nur mit Mühe, ihren Kopf zu drehen, um

ihn einsteigen zu sehen.

"Überanstrenge Dich nicht.", sagte er und blickte sie kalt an. "Du hast

heute noch eine wichtige Aufgabe für mich zu erledigen."

Dann startete er den Motor und fuhr los.

Im Haus schlug Eve plötzlich die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Verwirrt

sah sie sich um und ihr Blick blieb schließlich an Ben hängen.

"Sag mir bitte, dass das ein ganz furchtbarer Albtraum war!", sagte sie.

"War es nicht.", antwortete dieser und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Sie blickte in die Runde. "Wo ist Julie?"

"Sie hat sich gegen Dein Überleben eingetauscht.", sagte Dean.

"Was? Nein! Wie konnte sie das nur tun? Was ist das für ein Kerl? Leute,

was ist hier eigentlich los?"

"Ben kann Dir alles erklären, er wird hier bleiben. Aber wir müssen uns

jetzt auf den Weg machen.", sagte Maya. "Du lebst, das ist im Moment die

Hauptsache."

"Wer seid ihr überhaupt?", fragte Eve. "Verdammt, erklärt mir mal einer,

was hier los ist?"

"Gehen wir!", sagte Dean und verließ den Raum.

"Ich erzähle Dir alles. Sie versuchen Julie zurückzuholen.", erklärte

Ben, während die anderen Anwesenden Dean folgten.

"Was ist da mit mir passiert und wer ist dieser furchteinflößende Kerl?"

Ben zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du wirst mich für verrückt halten."

"Ich bin selbst ein bißchen verrückt wie Du weißt und Dich hab ich schon

vor Jahren in meine Schublade gesteckt, also raus mit der Sprache!",

rief sie aufgebracht. "Mach schon!"

"Der Kerl ist ein Hexer und braucht Julie für die Durchführung irgend

eines Zaubers. Dean und sein Bruder wollen ihn zusammen mit diesem

Mädchen und Bobby jagen und Julie zurückholen."

Eve stieß die Luft aus. "Du hast recht, das klingt total irre!"

"Der Kerl hatte einen Fluch auf Dich ausgesprochen - Du wärst fast

gestorben."

"Mir geht es fantastisch!", gab sie zurück und blickte Ben forschend an.

"Das ist wirklich wahr, oder?", fragte sie dann ernst.

"Ja."

"Und Julie könnte sterben?"

Ben blickte zu Boden. "Ich habe echt Angst um sie."

"Warum bist Du dann nicht mit denen da draußen?"

"Ich würde ihnen nur im Weg stehen. Sie wissen, was sie tun. Ich...

diese ganze Sache ist einfach zu hoch für mich, Evie. Ich schäme mich,

aber ich habe Angst etwas Falsches zu tun und sie damit noch mehr zu

gefährden."

Sie legte den Kopf schief.

"Das ist schon okay. Du bist eben keiner von diesen Draufgängertypen,

auf die die meisten Frauen stehen.", sagte sie mit unüberhörbarem

Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Jetzt beweg´ Deinen Hintern und lass uns ihnen nachfahren! Wir können

hier doch nicht rumsitzen! Ich will zumindest sehen, was da passiert und

notfalls werden wir eingreifen!"

"Evie, das ist Wahnsinn!"

"Wahnsinn ist mein zweiter Vorname!"

Sie erhob sich von der Couch und blickte Ben auffordernd an.

"Dean, Du fährst wie ein Verrückter!", rief Sam und hielt sich am

Vordersitz fest, als sein Bruder um die Kurve bog. "Halt mehr Abstand,

sonst verraten wir uns!"

Dean warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, nahm dann jedoch den Fuß vom Gas.

"In welche Richtung jetzt?", fragte Bobby, der auf dem Beifahrersitz

saß, während Maya und Sam auf dem Rücksitz Platz genommen hatten.

"Weiter nach Norden.", sagte sie. "Moment, er hat den Wagen gestoppt!"

"Na toll! Dein Plan scheint ja hervorragend zu funktionieren.", wetterte

Dean.

"Wir müssen abwarten. Er bringt sie bestimmt zu dem Dämon."

"Ach ja? Und was macht er vorher alles noch?"

"Junge, vielleicht sollte ich lieber fahren.", versuchte Bobby es, doch

er erntete nur einen vernichtenden Blick von seinem Nachbarn.

Dean stoppte den Wagen, stieg aus und ging zum Kofferraum. Sam folgte ihm.

"Was machst Du, Alter?"

"Ich blase dem Kerl den Kopf weg. Was interessiert mich ein Dämon mehr

oder weniger, ich will sie jetzt zurückholen! Eve ist außer Gefahr!"

"Wenn Du jetzt unsere Tarnung auffliegen lässt, dann tötet er Julie

wahrscheinlich sofort. Willst du das wirklich riskieren? Versuch Dich zu

beruhigen."

"Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll, Sammy!", fuhr Dean ihn an.

"Ich verstehe, was in Dir vorgeht, okay?", gab Sam zurück. "Aber wir

haben keine Chance gegen ihn, wenn wir ihn nicht überraschen. Er wird

nicht damit rechnen, dass wir bei dem Dämon auftauchen!"

Dean schlug den Kofferraumdeckel fest zu und lief einige Schritte, dann

drehte er sich wieder zu Sam um und blickte ihn wütend an.

"Na schön!", sagte er. "Aber ich schwöre Dir, ich werde nicht eine

Sekunde zögern. Wenn wir dort ankommen, verpasse ich ihm ein ganzes

Magazin Kugeln!"

"Tu das!", rief Sam. "Aber jetzt komm wieder runter, Mann."

Julie hielt den Atem an, als Eli den Wagen stoppte und sich ihr zuwandte.

"Meine Pläne mit Dir haben sich geändert. Ich weiß, dass Gienah einen

Zauber ausgesprochen hat, der momentan verhindert, dass Du sprechen

kannst. Aber jetzt brauche ich Deine Stimme wieder."

Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Kehlkopf, schloss die Augen und flüsterte

etwas, das sie nicht deutlich verstehen konnte. Julie überkam eine

Gänsehaut, als sie erneut spürte, wie er seine Macht einsetzte. Vor der

Zerstörung der Blockade in ihrem Gedächtnis hatte sie nichts dergleichen

gespürt wenn Eli einen Zauber ausgesprochen hatte - doch nun war es

anders. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sie wütend an.

"Da war nichts.", sagte er überrascht. "Was hast Du getan? Wolltest Du

mich zum Narren halten?"

Er packte ihre Haare und riss ihr den Kopf nach hinten. Sie presste die

Zähne zusammen, als er den Zug nochmals verstärkte.

"War das euer Plan? Wolltest Du warten bis wir bei Ihm sind, um ihn dann

zu töten? Und hat Dir Deine kleine Hexenfreundin einen Zauber gezeigt,

wie Du mich ebenfalls überlisten kannst?"

Julie sog den Atem ein, als er ihr selbst diese Möglichkeit nannte, wie

sie zumindest verhindern konnte zu verraten, dass die anderen ihnen folgten.

"Ja.", presste sie hervor. "Genau so ist es."

Er ließ sie los und ihr Kopf sank nach vorne.

"Du unbebildetes Ding wirst doch nicht im Ernst geglaubt haben, etwas

gegen mich ausrichten zu können! Deine stümperhaften Versuche würde ich

mühelos abwehren.", er griff nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf in

seine Richtung. "Wenn ich mit Dir fertig bin, wirst Du für diesen

Täuschungsversuch bezahlen."

Maya schwieg, als Dean und Sam sich wieder in den Wagen begaben. Sie

hatte gefühlt, dass der Hexer bei Julie erneut Magie angewandt hatte,

aber scheinbar hatte er ihren Verfolgungszauber nicht bemerkt. Dennoch

beschlich sie das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas schief gegangen war. Sie

wollte jedoch die angespannte Stimmung nicht noch mehr aufheizen,

solange sie sich nicht sicher war. Deans Gefühlschaos war schwer

abzublocken und Sams Sorge um ihn war mehr als erdrückend - es war nicht

leicht, die Kontrolle über die eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle zu behalten,

wenn Maya auf so engem Raum mit so hochtobenden Emotionen konfrontiert

wurde. Bobby schien zu erahnen was in ihr vorging und hatte sich vor

einem Augenblick nach ihrem Zustand erkundigt. Maya schätzte ihn sehr

für seine väterliche Fürsorge, die er immer in den richtigen Momenten

aufflackern ließ.

"Sind sie weiter gefahren?", fragte Dean nun.

"Nein, wir müssen leider noch warten.", gab sie zurück.

Sie spürte eine erneute Welle der Wut und Frustration und gleichzeitig

ein Schuldgefühl bezüglich seines Verhaltens gegenüber Sam, die von Dean

ausging. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie die Nervosität und Sorge von Sam - die

beiden Brüder hatten eine weit engere Bindung als sie es jemals erwartet

hätte.

Eli bemühte sich, seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wenn er

seinen Plan jetzt ausführen wollte, musste er absolut ruhig und

ausgeglichen sein. Er atmete einige Male tief durch und fasste in seine

Manteltasche. Dann wandte er sich dem Mädchen wieder zu.

"Wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich mir etwas anderes überlegt. Du wirst

meinen Meister nie zu Gesicht bekommen."

Die Augen der jungen Frau wurden groß und sie richtete ihre

Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Er entfaltete das

Papier auf dem der Transferzauber geschrieben war den er nicht hatte

anwenden können weil seine Kraft nicht ausgereicht hatte.

"Ich will, dass Du Deine Kraft auf mich überträgst. Wenn Du etwas

anderes versuchst, töte ich Dich."

Er holte einen weiteren Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche und ließ das Messer

aufklappen. Ruhig führte er es an ihren Hals, was sie erstarren ließ.

"Und wie tue ich das?", fragte sie panisch.

"Wie ich schon sagte - ungebildet und stümperhaft! Konzentriere Dich und

fang an den Zauber zu sprechen - die benötigte Energie wird ganz von

alleine durch Deinen Körper fließen."

Er legte das Papier auf ihren Schoß und sie fing an zu lesen. Bereits

nach dem ersten Satz spürte er eine größere Ansammlung von magischer

Kraft, die er jemals hatte aufbringen können und er erwartete mit Freude

die Ankunft dieser Fähigkeiten in seinem Körper. Die ersten Worte hatte

sie zunächst noch stockend ausgesprochen, doch dann wurden ihre Worte

flüssiger und schneller, als die Energie ihren Körper durchfloss.

"... ben zi bena,

bluot zi bluoda

lid zi geliden

sose gelimida sin."

Es war getan - mit einer unvergleichlichen Welle spürte Eli, wie ihre

Energie auf ihn überging, wie sie sich voll und ganz mit der Seinen

vereinigte und schließlich in ihm zur Ruhe kam. Ein Gefühl von

Zufriedenheit und absoluter Macht breitete sich in ihm aus. Jetzt würde

er sich nichts mehr befehlen lassen müssen - er würde Gienahs Tod rächen

und Akrab vernichten!

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf das Mädchen, die völlig

apathisch aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit starrte. Langsam nahm er das

Messer von ihrem Hals und legte es in ihre Hand. Ihr Blick fiel auf die

Klinge und er wusste, dass sie ihn nur zu gerne verletzen würde - aber

ihre Kraft würde nicht ausreichen um die Aktion schnell genug

auszuführen. Er lächelte und beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als ihr

dies klar wurde. Er zog ihre andere Hand herüber und legte die Klinge

auf das Symbol auf ihrer Handfläche.

"Ich will, dass Du es diagonal durchschneidest. Ein kleiner Schnitt

genügt bereits.", sagte er und sie umklammerte zitternd das Messer.

Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Er selbst konnte das Symbol nicht

zerstören, genausowenig wie ein Dämon - nur sie selbst konnte es

unwirksam machen.

"Tu es!"

Julie fühlte sich leer und schwach - wie ausgefegt. Sie hatte es

tatsächlich getan. Sie hatte Eli ihre Kräfte übertragen. Was machte das

nun aus ihm? Würde ihn überhaupt noch jemand aufhalten können?

Und nun sah sich überdeutlich erneut der Situation ausgesetzt, die sie

mit Anna, dem Dämon, bereits durchlebt hatte. Aber damals hatte sie Anna

mit einem Exorzismus bekämpfen können - gegen Eli hingegen war sie machtlos.

Ihre Gedanken fingen nun an zu rasen - wenn sie das Symbol zerstörte,

würde er sich ihre Erinnerungen holen, so wie Anna es vorgehabt hatte

und wie Gienah es angedeutet hatte? Und was würde Eli dann tun?

"Du verschwendest meine Zeit!", rief er. "Du denkst, Deine Freunde wären

in Sicherheit? Ich bin jetzt so mächtig, dass ich, sobald ich einen von

ihnen erwische, ihn mit nur einem einzigen Wort auslöschen kann. Du hast

keine Vorstellung davon, wozu ich fähig bin. Zwing mich nicht, Dir meine

Macht zu demonstrieren."

Julie spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Lieber würde sie sterben,

als nochmals jemanden von den anderen leiden zu sehen. Sie biss die

Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen, dann zog sie die Klinge über ihre

Hand. Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr kurz ihren gesamten Körper, dann

blieb jedoch nur noch das Gefühl der verletzten Haut zurück und sie

öffnete die Augen.

Der Hexer blickte mit einem fast wahnsinnig erscheinenden Lächeln auf

ihre Hand und dann schoss sein Blick hoch. Sie erschauderte und hielt

die Luft an, als er ihr das Messer aus der Hand nahm und seine

Handflächen zu ihren Schläfen führte.

Eli glaubte seinen Augen kaum zu trauen zu können, als er beobachtete,

wie sie tatsächlich auch das Symbol zerstörte. Das aus der Wunde

austretende Blut tropfte auf den Sitz seines Wagens, doch das kümmerte

ihn im Augenblick wenig. In wenigen Sekunden würde er über das Wissen

eines Dämons verfügen, was ihn zu dem gefährlichsten und mächigsten

Magier aller Zeiten machen würde. Er nahm das Messer weg und konnte es

kaum erwarten, all das Wissen in sich aufzunehmen, das sich in diesem

Geist befand.

Er führte seine Hände zu den Schläfen des Mädchens und sprach einen

einfachen Transferzauber - er würde ausreichen, um in ihren Kopf

einzudringen und die gewünschten Informationen zu suchen und zu übertragen.

Mit geübter Sicherheit arbeitete er sich durch ihren Geist und fand,

wonach er suchte. Nur Sekunden später hatte er das Wissen in sich

aufgenommen und ließ den Kopf des Mädchens los. Bewusstlos sackte sie

zusammen und Eli lachte laut auf, als ihm langsam klar wurde, wie

machtvoll er war. Er verstand nicht nur jeden einzelnen Zauber den er

nun in sich trug, er wusste auch die Bedeutung der Exorzismen und

Symbole. Außerdem verspürte er eine leichte dämonische Kraft in ihm,

anders als die Macht, die ihm Akrab sonst übertrug und die ihm mehr als

willkommen war - er war jetzt unbesiegbar.

Noch immer laut lachend stieg er aus und ging zum Kofferraum des Wagens.

Er öffnete den Deckel, ging zur Beifahrertür und zog das bewusstlose

Mädchen heraus. Er legte sie in den Kofferraum und schlug den Deckel zu.

Wenn Akrab und all seine Gehilfen beseitigt sein würden, dann würde er

sich mit ihr befassen und ihren Täuschungsversuch mit grausamer Härte

bestrafen.

"Verdammt!", stieß Maya hervor.

"Was ist los?", fragte Sam und alle Augen richteten sich auf sie.

"Da passiert etwas - ich spüre, dass eine große Menge an Energie

freigesetzt wurde. Entweder der Hexer oder Julie haben einen Zauber

benutzt!"

"Aber sie sind doch noch nicht bei dem Dämon, oder?"

"Nein! Sie haben sich noch nicht aus dem Wagen entfernt.", antwortete

sie hektisch. "Verdammt noch mal, was macht der Kerl nur?"

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie erneut den Einsatz von Energie wahrnahm.

Dean schlug mit der flachen Hand aufs Lenkrad und startete dann den Motor.

"Dean, nein!", rief Sam.

Doch er ignorierte seinen Einwand, schaltete die Scheinwerfer aus und

trat das Gaspedal durch.

Eli startete den Motor und fuhr los. Noch nie war er sich einer Sache so

sicher gewesen wie dieser - er würde sich aus der Abhängigkeit von Akrab

lösen und endlich frei sein. In seinem Kopf befanden sich nun mehr als

ein Dutzend Sprüche, mit denen er einen Dämon innerhalb von Sekunden

töten konnte und er war mehr als gespannt darauf, sie auszuprobieren.

Ben lenkte den Volvo durch die Dunkelheit und Evie stieß einen

frustrierten Laut aus.

"Du hast sie verloren!", rief sie.

"Wir hatten sie noch nicht mal gefunden, Eve! Wir sollten zurückkehren

und auf sie warten, bevor wir uns noch ganz verfahren!"

Plötzlich schoss ein schwarzer Wagen mit halsbrecherischer

Geschwindigkeit aus dem Nichts kommend im Licht ihrer Scheinwerfer

vorbei und Eve schrie auf.

"Das war Deans Auto!", sagte Ben und lenkte den Wagen langsam hinterher.

"Mach die Scheinwerfer aus, Du verrätst uns noch!"

"Dann kann ich nicht fahren! Das hier ist ein Neuwagen! Weißt Du, wie

teuer die Versicherung ist?"

Eve stieß erneut einen frustrierten Laut aus.

"Dean kann es doch auch! Es ist hell genug! Wir haben Vollmond und die

Wolken haben sich verzogen, Du Hornochse!"

Ben seufzte und schaltete die Scheinwerfer ab. Zu seinem Erstaunen

erkannte er tatsächlich noch genug, um den Wagen weiter auf der Straße

halten zu können.

"Hatte ich recht?"

"Ja.", gab er angespannt zurück.

Dean hatte es gerade noch geschafft dem Wagen auszuweichen, der aus

einer Seitenstraße auf sie zugekommen war. Er ignorierte die Versuche

der anderen ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen - er konnte im Moment einfach

nicht vernünftig sein, sondern er wollte lediglich Julie zurück. Alles

andere war ihm egal.

Es war ihm egal, ob sie einen Dämon mehr am Hals hatten. Er würde sie

sowieso alle von ihnen jagen und töten. Und er würde diesem verdammten

Schwein von Hexer keine Gelegenheit geben, Julie nochmals etwas anzutun.

Als vor ihm die Rücklichter eines weiteren Wagens auftauchten, arbeitete

sein Verstand wieder glasklar und er nahm den Fuß vom Gas.

"Das ist er! Dean, lass Dich zurückfallen!", sagte Maya.

"Bin schon dabei.", gab er zurück.

Dann durchfuhr plötzlich ein Ruck den Impala und ein lautes Geräusch war

zu hören.

"Ben! Pass auf!", rief Eve, aber es war bereits zu spät.

Mit einem lauten Krachen kollidierten sie mit dem Heck des Impala, den

sie viel zu spät in der Dunkelheit erkannt hatten.

"Scheiße! Mein Volvo!", stieß Ben hervor und öffnete die Fahrertür.

Dean riss ebenfalls die Fahrertür auf, stieg aus und kam auf ihn zu.

"Du Idiot!", schrie er ihn an, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn aus dem

Wagen. Dann stieß er ihn wütend von sich. "Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?"

Ben taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten und streckte seine Hände nach

vorne, als Dean erneut auf ihn zukam.

Sam, der wie alle anderen, inzwischen ebenfalls aus dem Impala gestiegen

war, lief zu Dean hinüber und hielt ihn zurück.

Kochend vor Wut versuchte Dean, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch

Sam ließ nicht locker.

"Lass mich los!", rief er.

"Nein! Dean, hör auf!", sagte er. "So hilfst Du Julie nicht, okay?"

"Es war ein Unfall!", rief Eve nun.

Dean stieß einen lauten, wütenden Schrei der Frustration aus und Sam

spürte, wie sein Widerstand brach und er zusammensackte. Sam lockerte

seinen Griff um Deans Arm, den er auf seinem Rücken festgehalten hatte

und ließ sich mit ihm zusammen auf die Knie sinken. Er spürte, wie Deans

Körper zitterte, als die Anspannung aus seinen Muskeln wich. Schnell

schloss er seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

"Dean?", besorgt stellte er fest, dass Dean keine Anstalten machte, sich

aus der Umarmung zu lösen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

"Ich kann nicht mehr, Sammy.", hörte er leise die Antwort.

"Dean, Du musst das hier nicht alleine tun. Wir sind auch noch da, um

Dir zu helfen."

Er ließ ihn los, neigte sich zur Seite und setzte sich so vor ihn, dass

er ihn ansehen konnte. Dean hielt den Blick auf den Asphalt gerichtet

und schien mit einem Mal wie erstarrt.

"Hör zu Mann, es ist klar, dass Du wütend bist und den Kerl am liebsten

schon tot sehen würdest.", sagte Sam ruhig. "Und ich weiß schon eine

Weile, dass es Dir gar nicht gut geht. Auch, wenn Du uns allen etwas

Anderes glauben machen willst."

Dean stieß trotzig die Luft aus seinen Lungen und blickte Sam nun an.

"Es ist in Ordnung wenn Du versuchst, stark zu bleiben!", fuhr er fort.

"Aber es ist nicht okay, dass Du Dich damit kaputt machst, mich

ausschließt und Dir nicht helfen lässt, wenn es zu viel wird. Also

bitte, Dean - lass uns diese Sache hier gemeinsam durchstehen."

Deans Unterlippe zitterte und Sam glaubte einen Moment lang, sein Bruder

würde sich wieder zurückziehen, doch dann nickte er und blickte ihn mit

Tränen in den Augen an.

"Okay, Sammy."

Er atmete erleichtert auf und zog Dean mit sich auf die Beine. Schnell

taten die Umstehenden so, als hätten sie die Szene gerade nicht

beobachtet und belauscht, sondern liefen hinüber zu Bobby, der sich den

Schaden an den Autos besah. Nur Maya kam auf sie zu, griff nach Sams

Hand und lehnte sich an ihn, während sie ihm beruhigend über den Arm strich.

"Hey.", rief Bobby. "Wir können weiter fahren!"

Dean warf Sam nochmals einen dankbaren Blick zu, dann ging er hinüber zu

den beiden Wagen.

"Ben, Dein Auto ist hinüber, aber der Impala ist noch fahrbereit.",

erklärte Bobby.

"Na toll! War ja klar!", entfuhr es Ben, doch mit einem Blick auf Dean

verstummte er.

"Fahrt weiter, es ist meine Schuld.", sagte Eve kleinlaut. "Ben und ich

werden hier auf den Abschleppdienst warten und ihr holt Julie da raus."

Dean besah sich kurz den Schaden - den eingedrückten Kofferraum und die

zerbeulte Stoßstange, dann stieg er ohne ein weiteres Wort ein und

startete den Motor, der auch sogleich ansprang.

"Der Wagen wurde wieder gestoppt, aber Julie ist nicht ausgestiegen.",

sagte Maya. "Folge einfach weiter der Straße."

Nach wenigen Minuten tauchte auf der rechten Seite ein großes,

herrschaftliches und beleuchtetes Gebäude auf. Dean stoppte den Impala

und sie stiegen aus. Sie standen vor einem großen, verschlossenen Tor

und einem Weg, der zum Haus hin führte. Ein schwarzer alter Wagen stand

vor dem Eingang und Dean erkannte zwei Personen, die regungslos vor der

Haustüre lagen.

"Julie ist noch in dem Wagen?", fragte er.

Maya nickte. "Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Der Hexer muss alleine ins

Gebäude gegangen sein."

"Okay, ich klettere über das Tor. Ihr wartet hier, bis wir euch von

innen öffne. Dann kommt ihr nach.", sagte Sam und machte sich gleich an

das Erklimmen des schmuckvoll verzierten Eisentors.

Kurz darauf landete er auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und betätigte

einen Schalter, der sich in einem kleinen Kasten auf der linken Seite

der beiden Säulen befand, in die das Tor eingefasst war. Es ertönte ein

Summen und das Tor schwang auf.

Bobby, Dean und Maya betraten nun ebenfalls das Grundstück und zusammen

machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Eingang.

Je näher sie dem Wagen kamen, desto deutlicher wurde, dass die beiden

Männer vor der weit offen stehenden Haustüre tot waren. Sam und Dean

tauschten angespannte Blicke, während sie ihre Waffen schussbereit

hielten. Als sie den schwarzen Phantom erreichten, lief Maya sofort zum

Kofferraum.

"Sie ist da drin."

"Was?", stieß Dean ungläubig hervor.

"Es geht ihr gut, keine Sorge. Sie ist bewusstlos, aber unverletzt.",

sagte Maya schnell und versuchte, ob sich der Deckel öffnen ließ.

"Abgeschlossen!", stieß sie frustriert hervor.

"Was sonst?", gab Dean zurück und griff in seine Jackentasche.

Er drückte Bobby seinen kleinen Beutel mit den Dietrichen in die Hand.

"Holt ihr sie da raus und bringt sie in Sicherheit. Sam und ich gehen rein."

"Ihr könntet meine Hilfe gebrauchen!", sagte Maya.

"Er könnte aber auch deine Anwesenheit spüren.", antwortete Sam. "Wir

machen das schon. Tut einfach, was Dean gesagt hat."

Dann verschwanden die Beiden im Haus und Maya blickte ihnen besorgt

hinterher.

Eli fühlte sich ungemein befriedigt. Er hatte sie alle getötet. Ohne

Ausnahme. Akrab, Thuban, alle Dämonen die sich hier als Bedienstete und

Speichellecker aufgehalten hatten. Und es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Die

Macht war durch seine Adern geflossen wie noch nie zuvor und erfüllte

ihn mit einem Gefühl der absoluten Ruhe. Er war frei und konnte endlich

ein Leben wie damals, ohne Regeln und Befehle führen.

Er schritt durch die große Eingangshalle und sah sich um. Vielleicht

würde er hier sogar sein neues Domizil gründen. Dieses pompös

ausgestattete Haus passte nur zu gut zu seinem neuen Lebensstil. Aber

jetzt würde er sich zuerst noch um das Mädchen und die Jäger kümmern -

sie hatten alle den Tod verdient und kein lächerlicher Schutzzauber

würde ihn jetzt noch abhalten können!

Er stoppte, als er rechts von sich ein Geräusch vernahm und schoss

herum. Das Letzte was er wahrnahm war der Anblick von zwei

Pistolenläufen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren und das laute Geräusch, als

eine Kugel abgefeuert wurde, die in seinen Schädel eindrang.

Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie noch fünf weitere Kugeln seinen Körper

durchschlugen und sein neues, wunderbares Leben beendeten, noch bevor es

richtig begonnen hatte.

Mit zitternden Händen ließ Dean die Waffe sinken und starrte auf den

toten Körper zu seinen Füßen.

Sam rührte sich als erster und überprüfte den Puls des Hexers - der

natürlich nicht mehr zu finden war.

"Du hast ihn durchlöchert wie ein Sieb!", stieß Sam hervor und blickte

zu seinem Bruder auf.

"Wie ich gesagt hatte.", gab Dean dumpf zurück und sah sich um.

Mehrere Leichen waren im Raum verteilt und so wie der Hexer sich durch

das Haus bewegt hatte ging er nicht davon aus, dass hier noch irgend

jemand am Leben war und eine Gefahr darstellte.

Dennoch bohrte sich die Frage in sein Gehirn, wie er plötzlich so

mächtig geworden war und sich gegen seinen eigenen Herrn wenden konnte.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen - er hatte Julie zurück

gewollt, um einen Transferzauber auszusprechen. Jedoch nicht für den

Dämon, sondern für sich selbst!

"Julie!", stieß er hervor und lief wieder hinaus zum Wagen, wo Bobby es

gerade geschafft hatte, das Schloß zu knacken.

Dean konnte sich später nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was in den

nächsten Minuten geschehen war. Nur bruchstückhaft sah er vor sich, wie

Julie leblos in dem Kofferraum lag, wie ein Gepäckstück, das man lieblos

hinein geworfen hatte. Er wusste noch, dass Bobby irgend etwas zu ihm

gesagt hatte und dieser Julie dann aus dem Kofferraum gehoben hatte. Sam

war aus dem Haus gekommen und hatte ihn mit sich gezogen. Maya hatte auf

ihn eingeredet - doch auch an das was sie gesagt hatte, konnte er sich

nicht mehr erinnern. Er wusste, dass er Julie im Impala in seinen Armen

gehalten hatte, doch klar erinnern konnte er sich erst ab dem Moment,

als er sich in Bobbys Haus befand und als endlich zu ihm durchdrang,

dass es Julie tatsächlich wieder gut gehen würde und dass Maya ihr

helfen konnte.

Als Julie die Augen öffnete fand sie sich unerwartet in einem weichen

Bett wieder und weder Kopfschmerzen, noch sonst irgend etwas quälte sie.

Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als sie ein erleichtertes Aufatmen hörte

und blickte direkt in Deans Gesicht, der sie anlächelte.

"Hey.", sagte er und legte ihr seine warme Hand auf die Wange.

Sie blinzelte müde, doch dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Sie schreckte

hoch und sah sich um. Wie war sie in Bobbys Haus zurück gelangt?

Dean erhob sich aus dem Sessel, der vor dem Bett stand und setzte sich

auf die Bettkante.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Dean! Geht es allen gut? Was ist passiert?"

Sie stützte sich ab und zuckte zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz ihre

Hand durchfuhr. Sie zog sie hervor und entdeckte einen Verband.

"Der Hexer ist tot, es geht allen gut, Eve lebt ebenfalls und wir sind

in Sicherheit.", erklärte Dean schnell und nahm ihre Hände in die

Seinen. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Und geht es Dir auch gut?",

fragte er.

Sie nickte und war unglaublich erleichtert.

"Maya hat hier so einiges angestellt und meinte, es sollte Dir besser

gehen, wenn Du aufwachst. Hast Du Hunger?", redete er weiter und ließ

ihre Hände wieder los. "Wann war das letzte Mal, dass Du etwas gegessen

hast?"

Julie blickte ihn verwirrt an. Wie konnte er ihr jetzt so banale Fragen

stellen wie die, ob sie hungrig war - obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass

sie furchtbar hungrig und durstig war.

"Hier.", er hielt ihr einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen vor die Nase. "Sam

hat die gemacht, natürlich hat er eine Backmischung benutzt und Bobby

hat ihn aus der Küche verbannt, nachdem er das Chaos entdeckt hatte,

aber sie schmecken ganz passabel. Und hier habe ich noch Sirup, wenn Du

willst. Und Tee! Ich hasse Tee, aber Maya sagte, er würde Dir guttun."

Sie griff nach seinem Arm, als er sich streckte, um nach der Flasche mit

dem Sirup zu greifen.

"Dean, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, weil sein Verhalten

sie mehr als irritierte.

Er ließ die Hände sinken und stellte den Teller auf ihrem Schoß ab.

Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare und blickte sie

nun wieder an.

"Ja.", antwortete er. "Es ist nur, ich kann nicht glauben, dass alles

vorbei ist und es Dir gut geht. Ich bin einfach nur so froh, dass es Dir

gut geht!"

"Du wiederholst Dich.", sagte sie.

"Maya sagte, er hat Dir Deine Fähigkeiten genommen und die Erinnerungen

des Dämons.", rückte Dean nun mit der Sprache heraus. "Aber Du bist

wirklich okay?"

"Ja, Dean. Es geht mir gut. Ich fühle mich sogar erleichtert, dass ich

das alles los bin.", sagte sie schnell, obwohl sie noch gar nicht

richtig über ihre neue Situation nachgedacht hatte.

"Ich habe den Kerl getötet.", stieß er plötzlich hervor. "Nicht nur

getötet... ich habe ihn regelrecht hingerichtet, Julie. Und es macht mir

Angst, zu was ich fähig bin."

Sie wusste nicht genau, was vorgefallen war, aber sein aufgewühlter

Zustand ließ sie all ihre Fragen vergessen. Sie stellte den Teller zur

Seite, schlug die Decke zurück und kniete sich hinter ihn. Fest umarmte

sie seinen Oberkörper und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter.

"Ich bin Dir unendlich dankbar dafür, dass Du das getan hast.", sagte

sie und ließ ihre Hände an seinen Armen hinunter gleiten, bis sie seine

Finger erreichte und sie umschloss. Er lehnte sich leicht nach hinten

und seufzte.

"Du siehst müde aus.", flüsterte sie. "Komm, leg Dich zu mir. Du kannst

mir später alles erzählen."

"Nein.", gab er zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht müde."

Sie ließ ihn los und rückte zur Seite. "Komm schon."

Er seufzte erneut und rutschte dann doch neben sie, ihr den Rücken

zugewandt und den Kopf auf seinem angewinkelten Arm abgelegt. Sie strich

ihm sanft über die Schulter und rückte näher an ihn heran. Ihre Fragen

konnten warten, bis es ihm besser ging. Sie waren in Sicherheit und es

war vorbei - das war jetzt alles, was zählte. Sein Atem wurde langsam

ruhiger und auch ihre Anspannung schien etwas zu weichen.

"Was ist mit den Pfannkuchen?", murmelte er plötzlich.

Sie lächelte still.

"Vergiss die Pfannkuchen. Sam hat die doch nicht wirklich selbst

gemacht, oder?"

"Zusammen mit Maya. Lass die zwei Chaoten ja nie in Deine Küche.", gab

er zurück.

"Werde ich nicht.", flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen.

Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie er leise schnarchte und sie schloss ebenfalls

die Augen, um über alles nachzudenken.

Maya lag neben Sam auf der Couch, der ganz vertieft in ein Buch zu sein

schien, während Bobby zusammen mit Eve und Ben die Küche wieder in

Ordnung brachte, nachdem ihr Pfannkuchenexperiment gründlich schief

gegangen war.

Sie hatten es Bobby nicht gesagt, aber irgendwie hatte das Öl in der

Pfanne bei einem der letzten Pfannkuchen Feuer gefangen und Sam hatte

schnell den Deckel auf die Pfanne gedrückt, bevor die Flammen den

darüber hängenden Küchenschrank erreicht hatten. Dadurch war ein Teil

der Backmischung umgefallen und hatte sich über den Boden und die beiden

Köche verteilt.

Jetzt saßen sie umgezogen im Wohnzimmer und hatten Küchenverbot. Maya

genoss die Stille und lächelte, als sie noch etwas Backpulver in Sams

Haaren entdeckte. Außerdem war sie erleichtert als sie spürte, dass

Julie aufgewacht war und es ihr gut ging.

"Sam?", fragte sie und er blickte auf.

"Ja?"

"Julie ist wach."

"Ach ja?", sofort legte er das Buch zur Seite.

"Bleib hier. Es geht ihr gut und Dean schläft."

"Er schläft?", Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Solltest Du auch mal versuchen. Ist unheimlich erholsam.", gab sie

zurück und grinste.

Er lächelte und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, bevor er sich auf sie

stürzte und sie kitzelte. Sie kicherte und versuchte, sich aus seiner

Umarmung zu winden. Die alte Couch ächzte gefährlich und schließlich,

als sie erkannte, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte, hielt sie still.

"Na, das hast Du nicht voraus gesehen, oder?", fragte er lachend und

hielt ihre Handgelenke fest.

"Wie sollte ich, wenn Du auch an was ganz anderes denkst!", beschwerte

sie sich.

"Das woran ich gedacht habe, ist ebenfalls sehr erholsam!", antwortete

er grinsend.

"Seit wann wirst Du nicht mal mehr rot, wenn Du schmutzige Gedanken

hast, Sammy?"

Er beugte sich hinunter, küsste sie und ließ seine Hände an den

Innseiten ihrer Arme hinunter gleiten, was ihr eine Gänsehaut über den

Rücken jagte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, als er ihren

Hals liebkoste und seine Hände nun über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

Sie hielten beide inne, als sie ein Geräusch hörten und entdeckten Eve,

die sich gerade an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen versuchte.

"Lasst euch nicht stören.", sagte sie und schnitt eine Grimasse.

Sam seufzte laut und setzte sich auf.

"Entschuldigung!", fügte Eve noch hinzu und verschwand nun endgültig aus

dem Raum.

Maya lachte und blickte Sam an, der mit rosigen Wangen die Augen

verdrehte und leise fluchte.

"Wir kriegen noch unsere Chance, Tiger.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Das ist nicht witzig.", gab er zurück, musste dann jedoch auch grinsen.

"Wir könnten in den Keller gehen."

"Wir könnten uns aber auch wie Erwachsene benehmen und die Spannung noch

ein Weilchen Aufrecht erhalten.", sagte Maya.

Die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen und sie sprang

auf.

"Ich bin gemein, ich weiß!", sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Los, komm

schon! Der Keller klingt gruselig - aber irgendwie doch verlockend!"

Er blickte sie mit großen Augen an und ergriff ihre Hand.

"Wo sind denn alle hin?", fragte Ben, als er mit Bobby die Küche verließ.

"Och, die Zwei sind im Keller.", plapperte Eve darauf los, als sie aus

dem Bad zurück kehrte.

"Oh!", ertönte es aus Bobbys und Bens Mund gleichzeitig und sie setzten

sich auf die Couch.

Eve lachte und ließ sich auf einem freien Stuhl nieder.

"Also Bobby - warum haben Sie so viele teure Bücher, dafür aber keine

bequemen Möbel?", fragte sie gerade heraus und Bobby runzelte die Stirn.

Seit ein paar Minuten betrachtete Dean, wie Julie schlief und er musste

lachen, als sie die Augen aufschlug und erschrak, weil er so nah bei ihr

lag. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und er legte seine Hand auf ihren

Bauch. Am liebsten würde er sie immer so nah bei sich haben.

"Wie lange tust Du das schon?", fragte sie.

"Was?"

"Na, mich beobachten?"

"Ich beobachte Dich doch nicht! Ich wollte Dich nur nicht wecken."

"Aha.", sie drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. "Geht es Dir besser?"

Er nickte. "Und willst Du jetzt hören, was passiert ist?"

"Zuerst muss ich mal für kleine Mädchen.", antwortete sie und setzte

sich auf. "Gibt´s hier oben ein Badezimmer?"

"Gleich nebenan.", antwortete Dean und zog die Beine an, als sie aus dem

Bett kletterte.

Er sah ihr hinterher, wie sie den Raum verließ, lehnte sich dann wieder

zurück in die Kissen und streckte die Beine aus.

Der Schlaf hatte ihm tatsächlich gut getan und er konnte wieder klar

denken. Es erschien ihm zwar noch immer wie ein Wunder, dass sie alle

heil aus der Sache heraus gekommen waren, aber er war unglaublich

dankbar darüber.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass er unbedingt mit Sam sprechen musste. Sein Bruder

hatte in den letzten Tagen genug mit ihm zu kämpfen gehabt und er hatte

ihm noch nicht ein einziges Mal gesagt, dass er sich für ihn freute,

dass er und Maya sich näher gekommen waren.

Julie kam wieder zurück in den Raum, kroch zurück unter die Decke und

zog sie sich über den Kopf.

"Manchmal wünschte ich, es gäbe keine Spiegel auf dieser Welt.",

murmelte sie.

Dean lachte. "Ich habe Dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich Deine

Sturmfrisuren ganz toll finde."

"Das glaube ich Dir nicht!", gab sie vorwurfsvoll zurück. "Ich lass mir

auch so eine praktische Kurzhaarfrisur wie Du verpassen!"

"Nein, tu das bitte nicht!", antwortete er lächelnd und hob die Decke an.

"Also, Dean. Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, nun wieder ernst.

"Eve ging es sofort wieder besser, nachdem Du zu ihm gegangen warst. Der

Hexer ist zu dem Haus des Dämons gefahren und hat sie alle umgebracht.

Als wir dort ankamen, waren sie bereits tot."

Sie machte große Augen und sah ihn überrascht an. "Er hat was?"

"Scheinbar war er durch Deine Energie so mächtig geworden und hat in den

Erinnerungen, die bei Dir gespeichert waren, ohne Mühe eine ganze Horde

Dämonen vernichten können. So hat es jedenfalls Maya interpretiert."

"Und was ist passiert, als ihr dort angekommen seid?"

"Sam und ich sind ins Haus gegangen und der Kerl ist wie ein

selbstverliebter Affe durch die Eingangshalle gelaufen. Naja und ich -

ich habe sofort abgedrückt."

"Das war auch gut so!", antwortete sie. "Er hat zu mir gesagt, dass er

euch mit einem einzigen Wort hätte töten können."

"Ach ja?"

"Ja! Und er hätte noch ganz andere Sachen angestellt, wenn Du ihn nicht

aufgehalten hättest!"

"Okay...", gab Dean zurück und sah sie forschend an. "Und wie kommst Du

klar damit dass Du jetzt..."

"Was, dass ich jetzt normal bin? Ich habe mir das seit Ewigkeiten

gewünscht, Dean! Ich wollte keine magischen Kräfte, keine dämonischen

Erinnerungen, keine verrückten Träume die mich veranlassen, meine Wände

voll zu schmieren. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es vorbei ist!"

Er nickte und küsste sie sanft. Dann zog er sie an sich und hielt sie fest.

"Dean?"

"Mhm?"

"Könnte ich jetzt so einen Pfannkuchen bekommen? Ich glaube, ich

verhungere in genau einer Minute."

Er lachte laut, ließ sie los und griff nach dem Teller, der neben seinem

Kopf auf der Kommode stand.

Sam betrat verlegen das Wohnzimmer und wusste nicht recht, wie er sich

verhalten sollte als er die restlichen Anwesenden erblickte. Diese

jedoch -beziehungsweise Eve- ließen sich nicht beirren und setzten ihr

Gespräch fort.

Maya schien Sams Unbehagen zu spüren, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf

den Boden und hörte Eve aufmerksam zu.

"Ich hätte mir ja schon längst eine dieser neumodischen Couchen

zugelegt, aber die Dinger sind so teuer!", erklärte Eve gerade.

Sam grinste als er sah, wie Bobby genervt die Augen verdrehte.

"Ich hab da kürzlich einen echt coolen Sessel gesehen - aber stell Dir

vor! Das Teil hat über 500 Dollar gekostet!", sagte Maya nun.

"Meine Rede!", gab Eve zurück und wedelte mit der Hand. "Wer kann sich

so etwas heute überhaupt noch leisten?"

"Also, wenn mein neuer Laden erst mal gut läuft, dann würde ich mir

schon überlegen ob das Geld nicht gut investiert wäre!", sagte Ben.

"Schließlich ist das doch Qualitätsware!"

"Ach Ben! Du mal wieder!", rief Eve. "Es gibt auch günstigere Sachen,

die durchaus mithalten können!"

Sam setzte sich neben Bobby und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber.

"Wie lange geht diese Unterhaltung jetzt schon?", fragte er flüsternd.

"Zu lange! Wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal verzieht, warnt mich bitte vor!"

Er lachte leise, dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit zur Tür gelenkt, wo

Dean und Julie gerade herein kamen.

"Süße!", quietschte Eve, brach mitten im Satz ab, sprang auf und lief zu

ihr hinüber.

Sie umarmte sie stürmisch. Julie schien total überrascht von der

Überschwänglichkeit ihrer Freundin und ließ das Prozedere lächelnd über

sich ergehen.

"Was bin ich froh, dass es Dir gut geht!", Eve und besah sich Julie von

oben bis unten. "Du musst mir alles erzählen! Jedes Detail."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall.", antwortete diese. "Aber hat das noch ein bißchen

Zeit?"

"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, so schnell lass ich Dich nämlich jetzt

nicht mehr aus den Augen!"

Dean runzelte die Stirn und Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht

loszulachen. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was durch den Kopf seines

Bruders ging - er wollte Julie nämlich mit Sicherheit auch nicht mehr so

schnell aus den Augen lassen. Und Eves Anwesenheit kam in seinem Plan

bestimmt nicht vor. Endlich entfernte sich Eve von den Beiden und Ben

war der Nächste, der Julie umarmte, während die Anderen näher traten.

Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie in die Runde.

"Ich danke euch allen für eure Hilfe!", sagte sie und lehnte sich gegen

Dean, als dieser den Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

"Schön, dass es Dir besser geht.", sagte Sam.

"Julie und ich wollten kurz in ihre Wohnung fahren, damit sie sich

umziehen kann.", informierte Dean sie.

"Oh, wir werden hier warten, aber kommt schnell wieder und pass auf

meine Kleine auf, ja?", sagte Eve und zwinkerte Dean zu.

"Okay.", antwortete dieser nur und drehte sich um. Als sie außer

Sichtweite waren, schüttelte er den Kopf und Julie lachte, als sie

seinen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass Eve ein bißchen... ungewöhnlich ist?", fragte er.

"Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen.", gab sie lächelnd zurück und küsste ihn.

"Keine Sorge, sie kriegt sich bald wieder ein und dann ist sie viel

ruhiger."

"Wenn Du das sagst..."

Maya lief ihnen nach, also stoppten sie kurz vor der Haustüre.

"Maya! Vielen Dank für alles!", sagte Julie als sie sie entdeckte und

umarmte sie.

Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass Maya einiges dazu beigetragen

hatte, dass es ihr jetzt wieder gut ging.

"Das war doch selbstverständlich.", gab diese zurück. "Hört zu - ich

würde euch gerne begleiten und Deine Wohnung ebenfalls mit ein paar

Zaubern schützen. Der Hexer ist zwar erledigt, aber man weiß ja nie, wer

noch von Deinen Fähigkeiten gehört hat."

"Denkst Du, da könnte noch mehr passieren?", fragte Julie besorgt.

"Vorsichtig genug kann man nie sein, oder? Oh, ich habe außerdem noch

etwas für Dich.", sie griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog einen silbernen

Anhänger heraus. "Den habe ich von Bobby. Es ist ein Amulett, das ich

mit einem Schutzzauber versehen habe. Schwarze Magier und Dämonen

dürften Dich jetzt nicht mehr so einfach aufspüren können."

Julie griff nach der dünnen Kordel, an der das Schmuckstück befestigt

war. Vorsichtig nahm sie den Anhänger zwischen ihre Finger und

betrachtete das schön ausgearbeitete Symbol in dessen Mitte ein roter

Stein eingefasst war.

Bobby stieß nun ebenfalls zu ihnen, gefolgt von Sam.

"Das ist doch sicher sehr wertvoll, oder?", fragte Julie. "Bobby, das

kann ich nicht annehmen!"

"Ich will aber, dass Du es bekommst.", sagte er.

Sie blickte ihn dankbar an. "Es ist wunderschön."

Er grinste und winkte ab. "Ach! Los, verschwindet schon hier, Kinder!"

"Wie sieht´s aus Sammy, kommst Du auch mit?", fragte Dean.

"Kann ich Dich hier mit den Beiden alleine lassen, Bobby?", fragte Sam

mit einem frechen Grinsen.

"Geht schon bevor ich es mir anders überlege! Aber beeilt euch!",

grummelte dieser und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Ben auf Deinen Wagen aufgefahren ist!",

sagte Julie, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung befanden.

"Im Grunde genommen war es von Vorteil.", sagte Sam. "Hätte der Unfall

uns nicht aufgehalten, wären wir früher beim Haus des Dämons angekommen."

"Ach ja?", fragte Dean. "Ich hoffe nur für Ben, dass seine teure

Versicherung für den Schaden an meinem Baby aufkommt!"

"Ganz sicher!", antwortete Julie und blickte aus dem Fenster, als Dean

den Impala vor ihrem Wohnhaus stoppte. "Da steht ja Eves Wagen!"

"Hier hat er sie wahrscheinlich gefunden."

Julie schluckte und konnte nur vermuten, was hier vorgefallen war. Sie

öffnete die Beifahrertür und folgte den anderen nach oben. Sam und Maya

machten sich sofort daran, die geeigneten Winkel für die Schutzzauber

auszusuchen. Julie blickte sich zunächst schweigend um. Es war ein

komisches Gefühl, in die Wohnung zurück zu kommen und alles noch so

vorzufinden, wie sie es vor ihrem Verschwinden verlassen hatte. Der

Kochtopf mit dem Wasser stand noch immer auf dem Herd, die Tasse mit

kaltem Kaffee noch auf dem Küchentisch. Noch einmal sah sie Dean

zusammengesunken und bewusstlos auf dem Stuhl sitzen und den Hexer

hinter ihm stehen. Dann jedoch fühlte sie, wie Dean hinter sie trat, die

Arme beschützend um sie legte und sein Kinn auf ihrem Scheitel ablegte.

"Alles okay?", fragte er.

"Ja.", antwortete sie und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung. "Ich hatte nur

gerade für einen Moment wieder alles vor Augen."

Sanft drehte er sie um und sie blickte zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen

strahlten durch das hereinfallende Sonnenlicht in einem tiefen Grün und

sein mitfühlender Blick gab ihr alles, was sie in diesem Moment

benötigte. Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die

Augen.

"Es ist vorbei.", flüsterte er leise.

"Wir hatten wirklich Glück."

Er fasste unter ihr Kinn und sie sah ihn erneut an. "Auch wir dürfen mal

ein Stück vom Kuchen abhaben, oder?"

Sie lächelte und löste sich von ihm. "Ich verschwinde kurz unter der

Dusche, wenn das okay ist?"

Er nickte. "Klar. Ich helfe Maya und Sam."

Sie ging zunächst in ihr Schlafzimmer, holte sich ihre Lieblingsjeans

und ihren warmen Kapuzenpullover sowie dicke Socken. Danach verschwand

sie im Badezimmer.

"Fertig!", verkündete Maya und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Sam setzte sich neben sie und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um.

Maya hatte mehrere Schutzzauber um die Wohnung und das gesamte Haus

errichtet. Sie hatte ihnen erklärt, dass diese und auch das Amulett

dafür sorgen würden, dass Julie nicht nochmals von irgend welchen

undurchsichtigen Gestalten heimgesucht werden konnte.

"Gemütlich.", stellte er fest.

"Ja, und DAS nenne ich mal eine bequeme Couch!", rief Maya und lachte.

"Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass Eve Bobby mit solchen Diskussionen quält!"

"Der arme Kerl war total genervt!", sagte Sam und grinste Dean an, der

mit verschränkten Armen im Raum stand.

"Und wo wart ihr?", fragte Dean.

"Oh, wir waren..."

"...beschäftigt.", schloss Maya den Satz und lächelte Sam mit einem

verträumten Blick an.

"Ich wollte euch noch sagen, dass ich mich für euch freue.", sagte Dean.

"Hey, wir haben nicht vor, morgen zu Heiraten!", antwortete Sam.

"Du weißt, was ich meine, Mann!"

Sam erhob sich von der Couch und sie standen sich einen Augenblick lang

unschlüssig gegenüber, bevor Dean ihn in eine kurze Umarmung zog.

"Jungs, ihr solltet euch sehen...", murmelte Maya und grinste.

"Oscarreif, echt!"

Dean lachte und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

"Nun geh schon rüber zu ihr!", sagte Maya. "Oder willst Du Dir noch 20

Mal die Frage stellen ob es okay ist, wenn Du jetzt ins Bad gehst?"

"Oh Maya! Das ist so unfair!", rief Dean entsetzt. "Hör auf damit!"

"Jetzt geh schon!"

"Okay, okay! Ist ja gut, ich bin schon weg! Aber ich durchschaue Dich!

Du willst nur mit meinem Bruder alleine sein - auf dieser... dieser

bequemen Couch!"

"Bis später, Dean!", gab sie in einem Singsang zurück.

Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Raum. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf

seinem Gesicht aus und er freute sich wirklich für Sam, dass er jemanden

wie Maya gefunden hatte. Er zögerte nochmals, bevor er die Hand hob und

an die Tür des Badezimmers klopfte.

"Ja?", erklang es von drinnen.

"Ich bin es. Kann ich reinkommen?"

Sie öffnete die Tür, bereits vollständig bekleidet. Ein angenehmer Duft

von Parfum schlug ihm entgegen und obwohl sie nur ein paar alte Jeans

sowie einen übergroßen Pullover trug, hätte er sie in diesem Moment am

liebsten geschnappt und ins Schlafzimmer getragen. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe

hatte endlich wieder einen gesunden Ton angenommen und mit den noch

nassen, zurück gekämmten Haaren sah sie einfach unglaublich sexy aus.

Doch er hielt sich zurück. Im Moment stand ihr der Kopf sicher nach

anderen Dingen als nach Sex.

"Alles klar, Dean?", fragte sie.

Er räusperte sich und vergrub die Hände erneut in seinen Hosentaschen.

"Ja, klar. Ich wollte nur nach Dir sehen.", gab er zurück. "Hör mal -

heute ist doch Samstag, also dachte ich nach allem was war, sollten wir

uns einen gemütlichen-"

"Heute ist Samstag?", unterbrach sie ihn. "Heute ist Samstag! Oh Mann,

ich habe einen Truthahn im Supermarkt bestellt! Den muss ich abholen!

Und ich muss einkaufen! Wir wollen doch heute Abend alle zusammen essen!"

"Willst Du das wirklich machen? Bist Du schon fit genug dafür?", fragte

Dean.

Sie nickte. "Mir geht es gut und etwas Ablenkung tut uns allen gut,

oder? Ich habe so viele tolle Pläne für diesen Abend gemacht - wir

sollten ihn uns nicht nehmen lassen."

Dean war überrascht von ihrer Entschlossenheit und ihm gefiel die Idee,

den Abend mit allen zusammen zu verbringen.

"Gut. Ich werde Dir helfen."

Wenig später schob Dean einen Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge des

Supermarkts, während Julie die benötigten Zutaten aus den Regalen holte.

Er stoppte, als sie die Abteilung mit den Backwaren erreicht hatten.

"Hey, Muffins!", sagte er. "Lass uns heute Abend ein paar backen, als

Nachtisch! Ich liebe frische Muffins!"

Julie lächelte, lief zu ihm hinüber und nahm ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand.

"Na schön. Dann streiche ich den Kuchen und wir backen statt dessen

Muffins. Aber keine Backmischung."

"Du willst den Kuchen streichen? Welchen Kuchen?"

"Schokokuchen!", antwortete sie und lachte, als sie seinen bittenden

Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Ich will beides!"

"Du kannst nicht alles haben, Muffin!", antwortete sie und ging einen

Schritt zurück.

Blitzschnell schoss er nach vorne, umfasste ihre Hüfte und hob sie hoch.

"Du nennst mich Muffin? Mich, den erfahrenen Jäger-"

"-und Sammler."

Er lachte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Du bist ganz schön frech!"

"War ich schon immer.", gab sie zurück und grinste.

"Ich bin voll!", sagte Sam und winkte ab, als Julie nochmals mit dem

Topf zu ihm hinüber kam.

"Wir sind alle satt!", fügte Ben hinzu und grinste, als seine Schwester

ihm einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf. "Du brauchst gar nicht so böse zu

gucken! Deine Portionen kann kein Mensch aufessen!"

"Doch, ich.", Dean hob demonstrativ seinen Teller hoch. "Einen Löffel

nehme ich noch."

"Dir ist schon klar, dass es noch Nachtisch gibt, oder?", fragte Sam.

"Schokokuchen und Muffins!", antwortete Dean stolz und legte das Gewicht

auf das Wort "und". "Ich darf mit Stolz behaupten, dass sie viel besser

gelungen sind, als Deine Pfannkuchen!"

"Hey!"

"Fangt mir ja nicht mit den Pfannkuchen an, Jungs!", schaltete sich nun

Bobby ein. "Sam, Du schuldest mir eine neue Pfanne."

"Wie bitte?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden."

"Ach, wo wir gerade von Schulden reden... Ben, was ist nun? Deine

Versicherung übernimmt doch den Schaden am Impala, oder?", fragte Dean

mit vollem Mund.

"Ja sicher doch! Die werden mich zwar hochstufen, aber-"

"Das will ich nicht hören! ´Ja´ genügt mir vollkommen!", unterbrach er

ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand und warf Julie einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Diese seufzte zufrieden und blickte in die Runde.

Sam und Maya sahen sich verliebt in die Augen, Eve wagte einen

Annäherungsversuch und fingerte unter dem Tisch nach Bens Hand und Bobby

hatte sich entspannt zurück gelehnt.

Zuletzt traf ihr Blick auf den von Dean und sie fühlte eine tiefe

Verbundenheit mit ihm. Er stand auf und kam zu ihr hinüber.

"Und? Bist Du zufrieden mit Deinem Abend?", fragte er.

"Ich bin mehr als zufrieden. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ihr alle hier

seid.", antwortete sie und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

-ENDE-


End file.
